Carne Cruda
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. AU. Sabía que su vecino tenía descuidado el jardín... y que alimentaba a su perro con carne cruda.
1. Chapter 1

**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Estaba por Tumblr buscando prompts para historias raras porque siempre he tenido la tentación de escribir algo así._

 _El prompt pertenece a Deep Water Prompts y pone: "Todo lo que sabía del vecino era que su jardín estaba descuidado, y que era dueño de un perro que comía carne cruda"._

 _No estaba en mis planes publicar esto, o al menos no hasta dentro de dos semanas, sin embargo... ya es Octubre y por lo tanto ¡Halloween ya está a la vuelta de la esquina!_

 _Mi idea es no hacer muy largo esto, tal vez tres o sólo dos capítulos, digo... he superado por mucho mi límite de palabras (tres mil es un logro para mí, en serio), así que espero poder mantener el ritmo._

 ** _KatsuDeku. Universo Alterno. Older!Katsuki._**

* * *

 **Carne Cruda**

 **1**

Siempre que tenía la oportunidad echaba un vistazo hacia la casa de enfrente. Tenía un aspecto descuidado, con manchas de humedad en los tablones que conformaban la fachada americana y astillas en la balaustrada de madera del pórtico que le hacían lucir vieja, las ventanas frontales estaban sucias y rotas y la puerta principal parecía no haber sido abierta en mucho tiempo, o al menos eso le figuraba.

Su madre le decía que no debía mirar mucho porque era descortés pero era inevitable quedarse parado en la acera de su casa y voltear al otro lado de la calle cada vez que regresaba del colegio.

Había algo muy extraño en esa casa.

No recordaba haber visto a alguien entrar o salir de ahí, al menos no en las horas cuando aún había sol, y a pesar de que le preguntó a su madre por qué nadie entraba ni salía, ella simplemente le respondió que probablemente era un hombre ocupado. Sospechaba que ni siquiera ella había visto al vecino.

Había intentado observar la casa durante la noche, sin embargo su tarea como espía terminaba sin resultados porque eventualmente se quedaba dormido. Era pésimo para desvelarse. Así que como sus intentos por descubrir más del vecino se habían visto frustrados porque no podía mantenerse en vela sólo le quedó intentar una observación directa e invadir propiedad privada.

La idea le desagradó bastante pero al menos ahora sabía dos cosas, una: que su vecino no le prestaba atención al jardín, no había podado el césped en años y la hierba mala comenzaba a inundar el pórtico, debía ser un hombre muy ocupado porque tal vez ni siquiera había ido a su casa por el aspecto lúgubre de la misma... eso o quizá simplemente era un hombre con gustos peculiares; y dos: que alimentaba a su perro con carne cruda.

En su primer excursión hacia la jungla de maleza en la casa del vecino se armó con sólo una linterna y un poco de valor, bueno, bastante valor —una casa así le parecía sacada de algún libro de terror— y esperó hasta que el silencio inundó su propio hogar para salir a la calle. Volteó una última vez hacia su casa esperando no ver a su madre asomándose por la ventana de su habitación y cuando confirmó que definitivamente estaba dormida regresó a su cometido.

En la calle no había una sola alma, tal vez sólo insectos caminando por el asfalto o las banquetas de concreto, le asustaba ser el único ahí afuera pero si hubiera más personas no sería capaz de investigar la misteriosa casa del vecino. Avanzó lentamente, bajó la acera de su casa y atravesó la calle para detenerse en la acera del vecino. Pasó saliva sonoramente y mientras abrazaba con fuerza la linterna dio un par de pasos dentro del pasto.

Se detuvo por un momento, presionó el botón de la linterna y dio un paso más.

Sintió algo extraño bajo la suela de su zapato.

Era blando, casi viscoso, y hacía un sonido particularmente húmedo. Con miedo bajó la mirada, apuntó la linterna hacia el piso y un desagradable escalofrío subió por su columna vertebral. Debajo de su zapato se asomaba un pedazo de carne, mas no pudo descubrir de qué era, no muy lejos de él escuchó algo muy similar a un gruñido y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

Recordar esa noche le ponía los pelos de punta, la suela de su zapato olía a fierro y se manchó de lo que pensó era sangre de bovino, esperaba —y deseaba— que fuera de alguna res.

Pero a pesar de la mala experiencia que tuvo ahí estaba de nuevo, equipado con la misma linterna, un par de baterías extra en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y en el otro cargaba su teléfono celular, así como una vara que confiaba le ayudaría a entretener al canino para poder escapar, si es que se lo encontraba.

Se abrió paso entre la larga hierba y estuvo atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera captar, estaría listo por si el animal decidía echársele encima con el fin de morderle. Sin embargo afortunadamente no tuvo que utilizar la vara, no escuchó el gruñido del can y supuso que quizás estaba dormido o amarrado en la parte trasera de la casa. Llegó al pórtico en una sola pieza, la tensión desapareció lentamente de su cuerpo y mientras sentía un poco de alivio fue consciente de un hedor muy inusual en el ambiente.

Era un olor que le haría vomitar en cualquier momento, pero retuvo las arcadas y con éstas lo poco que había cenado. En verdad no sabía con qué comparar el olor, pero pensó que así debía oler un cuerpo putrefacto en alto estado de descomposición. Ansiaba equivocarse y que fuera solamente un montón de basura que había estado guardada por algunos cuantos meses.

Soltó el palo para abrir la puerta, dejándolo recargado en una de las paredes de la fachada principal, había una densa capa de polvo sobre el picaporte metálico y el frío contacto le hizo estremecer, lo giró con lentitud para no hacer ruido y empujó la puerta sutilmente, pero no se movió, estaba atrancada con algo. Miró a ambos lados, inhaló largamente y embistió un poco contra la placa de madera. Consiguió moverla lo suficiente como para poder pasar y olvidando la vara se adentró en la tétrica casa.

Estaba oscuro, al menos afuera la luz que reflejaba la luna iluminaba el entorno pero ahí adentro no penetraban más que pequeños y delgados halos de luz por lo que suponía debían ser las ventanas. Con manos trémulas presionó el botón de su linterna y la dirigió a donde surgían los halos de luz, había tablones de madera clavados en la pared y confirmó que debían ser ventanas porque debajo de los maderos estaban las cortinas arrugadas.

De nuevo el miedo le impidió percatarse del olor putrefacto y cuando al fin lo percibió por poco regresa lo que cenó esa noche, penetró en sus fosas nasales y le revolvió el estómago. El hedor era más fuerte adentro.

Buscando no quedarse mucho tiempo ahí regresó a su tarea e inspeccionó el lugar, el recibidor era más amplio que el de su casa, al fondo podía ver lo que era la sala, los muebles se veían desgastados y sucios, apuntó hacia su lado izquierdo y al fondo vio las escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso, quizá encontraría algo allá.

No fue sino hasta ese momento que recordó que había tardado en abrir la puerta y pensó que debía haber algo detrás de ella.

Jamás se arrepintió tanto de querer mirar.

Ahogó un grito y la rigidez de su cuerpo le hizo tropezar, cayendo hacia atrás de sentón sobre el piso de duela. Detrás de la puerta había un montón de cuerpos, conmocionado alcanzó a distinguir animales pequeños como ratas, gatos y algunos perros antes de devolver el estómago. Había también extremidades humanas mutiladas así como huesos con restos de carne y músculos, vísceras tanto animales como humanas y la mancha de un charco de sangre que había hinchado las láminas de madera y su color ocre había pasado a un tono bermellón.

Carraspeó para deshacerse de las flemas producto de las náuseas, la saliva en su boca le supo ácida y sintió más bascas que le hicieron regurgitar una vez más pero sólo regresó los jugos gástricos mezclados con su saliva. La sustancia espumosa cayó sobre su vómito y tuvo que voltearse para evitar más arcadas. Con un gusto repulsivo en el paladar se levantó e hizo lo posible para no ver el montón de carne pútrida, limpió los remanentes de saliva con el dorso de su mano y con lágrimas en los ojos avanzó hacia las escaleras.

Al pie de la escalera dirigió la linterna hacia arriba, donde el descanso se situaba y después hacia donde se conectaba con la losa de entrepiso. Ese era un buen momento para salir de ahí, de olvidarse de querer descubrir quién era su vecino —o si acaso realmente existía— y dejar sola a la bestia que debía habitar esa casa, porque le era imposible creer que un perro fuera capaz de devorar con tal fiereza aquella pila de carne que alguna vez perteneció a cuerpos de animales y humanos. Era un buen momento pero no lo aprovechó.

Sin saberlo, había algo en esa casa que no le permitía abandonarla.

Subió uno, dos, tres peldaños y entonces escuchó de nuevo ese bufido acompañado de ecos grotescos que no sabía identificar, se petrificó en su sitio y se aferró a la baranda de la escalera hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, todavía podía retractarse.

Pero no lo hizo.

Subió hasta el descanso y desde ahí apuntó la luz de la linterna hacia el segundo piso mas no alcanzaba a ver nada. Inhaló, sostuvo el oxígeno por unos segundos y tras exhalar continuó subiendo.

Diecinueve peldaños, los mismos que subía en su casa para ir a su habitación. Con el corazón en la base de su garganta inspeccionó la estancia, los muebles estaban desordenados, rotos y sucios, manchados con algo que suponía era sangre, como en la planta baja. El piso de madera crujía debajo de sus pies por más que intentara ser sigiloso así que trató de no moverse más de lo necesario.

Los gruñidos cesaron y decidió quedarse quieto hasta escucharlos para evitar ser descubierto. El latido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos y le figuraba que en cualquier momento podría explotar. Sintió un vuelco cuando el sonido de los murmullos volvió y aterrorizado miró hacia la puerta a su derecha: de ahí venían.

¿Qué podía haber allí adentro?

Imaginaba a un perro enorme, tal vez una bestia como un león o incluso una criatura de forma indescriptible, como esos personajes antagónicos de los libros de terror que tanto leía, con miles de dientes, garras enormes y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, seres extraordinarios que parecían salidos del averno y que eran mascotas del demonio.

Extendió su temblorosa mano y agarró el pomo con torpeza, resbaló varias veces de su palma mientras intentaba girarlo pero al final logró abrir la puerta, mantuvo la linterna apuntando hacia abajo antes de abrirla por completo y al levantar la herramienta lo que vieron sus ojos verdes le horrorizó.

Había un charco de sangre que se extendía poco a poco por el piso de madera, encima de éste había una cola de pelaje marrón, una manta de tono verde oliva cubría el cuerpo de la criatura y no fue capaz de distinguirlo porque su mirada esmeralda se desvió al cuerpo que sostenía y que aparentemente estaba devorando.

Quiso convencerse de que no era ella, no era la única con cabello castaño, podía ser cualquier otra persona... pero esas chapetas eran características de la chica que vivía a dos calles y que veía diario en la estación. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y las bascas regresaron sin embargo al ver movimiento en aquel ser que dudaba tuviera naturaleza humana tuvo que retener el vómito.

Vio un brillo rojizo y aterrorizado corrió de ahí.

Tropezó al bajar las escaleras y perdió la linterna en la caída pero era lo que menos le importaba, necesitaba salir de ahí, quería vivir.

No le prestó atención al montón de cuerpos que hacía unos minutos había encontrado y mucho menos al hecho de que su ropa se manchó de sangre, ni siquiera pensó en que si salía y alguien le veía lleno de sangre entraría en pánico y tendría problemas, tampoco pensó en lo peligroso que era el ir a su casa, había posibilidades de que aquello le siguiera y terminara poniendo a su madre en peligro. No llegó a pensar en las consecuencias porque todo lo que quería era llegar a la seguridad que durante quince años su hogar le había otorgado.

En cuanto entró a su casa se recargó en la puerta para recuperar el aliento, sólo por un breve instante, tan pronto su respiración se reguló un poco subió por las escaleras hasta su habitación y se asomó por la ventana para cuidar que nadie le hubiera visto ni seguido.

La adrenalina abandonó su organismo lentamente y empezó a sentirse cansado, mas no tenía tiempo para descansar.

Debía deshacerse de su ropa y de las manchas de sangre que había dejado por la casa.

Esa noche no durmió, su madre lo notó pero mintió diciendo que solamente había tenido pesadillas y no pudo conciliar el sueño con propiedad. Aunque no era del todo una mentira, todavía no estaba seguro si _eso_ realmente había pasado, existía la posibilidad de que se haya ido a dormir sugestionado por la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaba en la casa del vecino y que todo eso que vio fueron simples alucinaciones de una débil mente como la suya.

Sin embargo Uraraka Ochako nunca apareció en la estación. Nervioso volteó a todos lados, esperando verla a lo lejos, estaba siendo paranoico, quizá la chica cayó enferma y tuvo que ausentarse en el colegio, sí, eso debía ser. Probablemente mañana tampoco le viera.

Cuando regresó de clases se detuvo, como todos los días, en la acera de su casa, mantuvo la mirada clavada en la plancha de concreto y tras unos minutos volteó a la casa al otro lado de la calle. Se veía como siempre, decrépita, vieja, desolada. ¿Podría ser que aquello fuera un sueño? Con escalofríos en la espalda volvió la mirada y entró a su casa.

No vio a la chica por tres días.

Le preocupó, sin duda. Mientras intentó convencerse de que debía ser un resfriado al regresar a casa lo que su madre le dijo a la hora de la cena le alertó.

—Izuku, ¿conoces a la chica que vive por el vecindario?, ¿Ochako, la castaña de chapetas? —le preguntó intranquila.

Detuvo su mano con el cubierto a medio camino, rígido le contestó afirmativamente sin despegar los ojos de la comida.

—Su madre la está buscando, dice que hace tres días que no ha regresado a casa —comentó angustiada.

 _No ha regresado a casa_ , repitió en su cabeza y las imágenes de aquella noche saturaron su mente. La sangre, los sonidos viscosos, el cabello castaño manchado de carmín, el rostro muerto de la muchacha... y tuvo que controlarse. Si perdía la calma alarmaría a su madre.

—¿Qué pudo haberle pasado? —continuó hablando su madre del tema.

La voz de la mujer quedó en segundo plano y el hecho de que lo que vivió en esa casa la otra noche fue real le cayó como balde con agua fría.

Más noche en su habitación se asomó por la ventana, no entendía cómo es que nadie se había percatado de aquella realidad: había una criatura que devoraba a otros para sobrevivir, y ya sea que fuera mascota del vecino o no, estaban viviendo junto a un posible asesino serial, ese lugar parecía una carnicería; mas nunca escuchó nada en las noticias ni en los farfullos de su madre y las señoras que vivían al lado. Era como si no fuera relevante, como si él fuera el único consciente de su existencia.

Perdido en sus pensamientos su vista navegó por el frente de aquella casa, la hierba alta seguía sin podar, las ventanas rotas y sin poder ver hacia adentro y entonces vio algo rodar hacia la banqueta a través del pasto: su linterna. Se petrificó en su sitio, era una trampa demasiado obvia pero si mañana su madre llegaba a verla le haría confesar lo sucedido y era lo que menos quería. No necesitaba preocupar a su madre.

Tres horas más tarde ahí estaba, afuera de su casa, separado de su linterna por un tramo de asfalto, en la desolada calle donde vivía. Correría ocho metros de ida y de regreso más rápido de lo que nunca hizo en clase, rompería su récord personal y estaría sano y salvo del lado de su casa con linterna en mano, lo visualizó durante dos horas mientras decidía ir en rescate de su linterna.

Sería rápido y sencillo.

Respiró hondo y corrió, esperó no tropezar en media carrera y fijó su vista en la linterna de edición limitada que llegó con el número especial de All Might: Orígenes, el cómic del superhéroe que era su favorito, por ello tampoco podía dejarla ahí, era una de sus más grandes posesiones en su colección. La tomó, sonrió victorioso y se giró para volver, fue rápido y sencillo, pensó pero el pensamiento se desvaneció en el instante en que percibió su playera ser rasgada y sujetada con una fuerza inhumana que le arrastró adentro de la selva de pasto y antes de que pudiera pensar en gritar por ayuda se vio en el recibidor de aquella tétrica casa que era del vecino.

Se aferró con vigor a la linterna y cerró los ojos hasta que arrugó el ceño por la fuerza que hizo en cuanto advirtió una respiración mover sus mechones verdetes.

Era una respiración húmeda con un peculiar hedor ferroso y pútrido que le produjo náuseas, escuchó un gruñido animal e inconscientemente se encogió de hombros, casi podía sentir los dientes perforarle la cabeza, incrustrándose en su piel, provocando que la sangre fluyera por las heridas, estaba perdiendo la cordura, podría jurar que sentía el caliente líquido caer por sus mejillas... curioso abrió uno de sus ojos y se encontró con las fauces de la bestia rezumando saliva sobre su cara.

Instintivamente se arrastró por el piso para alejarse de la criatura y terminó recargándose en el bulto de carne podrida que había visto la otra noche. Advirtió su espalda mancharse con una sustancia viscosa y helada que le provocó escalofríos, y aunque le desagradara tenía que soportarlo porque era eso o las filosas garras de aquella bestia.

Para su sorpresa el animal no le siguió, podía ver sus ojos rojizos brillar en la penumbra de la casa, observándole con atención, si hacía un sólo movimiento era probable que ahora sí le matara. Con la poca luz pudo hacerse una idea del tamaño de la criatura, no se parecía a ningún perro que había visto antes y diría que era del tamaño de un león, a pesar de que nunca llegó a ver a uno, pero había visto fotografías y no eran nada pequeños. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener a una mascota de ese tamaño? Un momento, ¿tan siquiera era una mascota?

Pudiera ser que sólo pasaron segundos, pero le parecieron horas, horas en las que aquél ente simplemente le estuvo observando, tal vez podría escapar si era lo suficientemente cuidadoso. Bajó su mano derecha y la apoyó sobre las láminas de madera torcidas por la humedad, intentó arrastrarse impulsándose con la mano apoyada pero el suelo crujió y la bestia se acercó veloz hacia él. La criatura rugió impetuosa contra su cara y volvió a encogerse de miedo. Sus gruñidos eran extraños, grotescas palabras que le figuraban ser pronunciadas por la garganta de un humano.

¿Qué era exactamente esa " _cosa_ "?

La bestia le olfateó y bufó quedo, percibió su hirsuto pelaje rozarle la piel y casi se sintió desmayar, la incertidumbre de no saber en qué momento le encajaría los dientes le causó desesperación, _me morderá_ , repitió como un mantra cada vez que le sentía más cerca de su hombro pero la mordida no sucedió.

La criatura retrocedió, gruñó bajo a cada pisada y de un momento a otro le perdió entre las sombras de la casa.

No lo pensó dos veces para salir de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

_¿Adivinen a quién le vale m*dre la universidad? A esta persona —se apunta—._

* * *

 **2**

Le era imposible creer que había salido con vida dos veces de aquella casa, el hecho de que incluso salió ileso le sorprendía tanto que terminaba pellizcándose para asegurarse de que estaba vivo. No sabía en realidad si había vida después de la muerte ni mucho menos sabía lo que sucede con el cuerpo al morir, sin embargo pensaba que era como estar soñando y si en un sueño no se siente dolor alguno creyó que provocarse tal sensación era la mejor manera de comprobar que aún estaba con vida.

Aunque no sufrió daños físicos —porque mentales era probable que sí— había tenido algunas pérdidas materiales, como un cambio de ropa y una playera, ambos manchados de sangre y sustancias desagradables y la última destrozada, rasgada y echada a perder. Esperaba que su madre no se percatara de la repentina falta de aquellas prendas en su guardarropa, porque era malo para inventar excusas.

Se cambió de ropa para ponerse el pijama, vio con pesar su playera rota, la extendió frente a sí y examinó los arañazos que estaban en la espalda, esas no eran la garras de un perro cualquiera, dudaba incluso que pertenecieran a algún animal carnívoro. Ahora que lo pensaba la criatura jaló de él, estaba seguro de que había agarrado su playera como lo haría un humano... Sacudió la cabeza, probablemente estaba pensando demás, no era parte de los universos fantásticos de sus libros, no existían cosas sobrenaturales como animales con manos humanas y garras de bestia, tenía que haber una explicación lógica para que la bestia le agarrara de aquella manera, una explicación que aún no podía encontrar.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio la casa por enésima vez, tal vez debería hacer como el resto de la gente e ignorar por completo la existencia de aquella bestia, se hubiera ahorrado la pérdida de algunas de sus ropas y de su sanidad mental.

Pero le asustaba la posibilidad de estar demasiado involucrado y que la criatura le cazara de un momento a otro para terminar machacado y desmembrado entre sus caninos como el resto de personas de aquel montón de cuerpos; específicamente pensó en la muchacha de chapetas y por un instante se visualizó a sí mismo en las garras de la bestia, sirviéndole de alimento.

Durmió muy poco esa noche. Sugestionado por las imágenes crudas de aquella casa y la probabilidad de ser una presa tuvo pesadillas bastante desagradables. La idea de ser devorado vivo le provocó náuseas, el sonido acuoso de su piel y carne siendo separada del hueso, el sonido húmedo de sus músculos y el cartílago siendo triturados bajo sus molares, el crujir de sus huesos debajo de sus garras y la sangre brotando a borbotones le despertaron en la madrugada y terminó devolviendo la comida sobre el piso de su habitación.

Preocupada, su madre insistió en que no debía ir a la escuela y que en cambio se quedara en su habitación pero le insistió en que todo estaba bien y que simplemente algo debió caerle mal. De mala gana su madre le dejó ir.

No sabía si era buena suerte el que no tuviera amigos cercanos, en realidad sólo tenía compañeros y no personas que pudiera considerar amigos, porque entonces no tendría que preocuparse de enredarlos en todo este asunto y el aparente estigma que cargaba en su espalda.

Se cercioró de que nadie le siguiera al salir de clases, encorvado y sosteniendo con firmeza los tirantes de su mochila apresuró el paso para llegar a la estación del metro pero antes de que pudiera mezclarse entre la gente algo le jaló de la mochila y las escaleras del subterráneo se alejaron hasta desaparecer de su panorama.

—Ey, Midoriya —conocía esa voz, intentó ignorarla y fingir no haberle escuchado para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento, lástima que tuvo el efecto contrario —, no te atrevas a ignorarme.

En segundos se halló a metros del acceso subterráneo y soltó un quejido por el repentino impacto de su mochila contra la pared. Mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, había aprendido que pedir ayuda era inútil, en una ciudad tan ajetreada las personas que sufrían de abusos como él eran simplemente insignificantes, invisibles. Ser dócil y obedecer le evitaba problemas y el terminar con un ojo morado.

—Dame tus apuntes —vio su mano derecha extendida frente a él, frunció el entrecejo mientras veía sus delgados y largos dedos, a veces pensaba que era injusto que le pasaran esas cosas a él pero se resignaba ante la idea de que entonces alguien más sufriría en su lugar —, ahora.

Había aprendido muchas cosas estos últimos dos años y con la graduación de la secundaria tan cerca no podía importarle menos ser su juguete personal, en preparatoria ya no les vería. Obediente se sacó la mochila y abrió el zíper de la bolsa más grande para sacar uno de sus cuadernos. Fingió no querer entregárselo y con un gesto temeroso miró al chico castaño quien le arrebató el cuaderno y sonrió petulante en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos.

—¿Qué te cuesta cooperar? —le dijo para después retirarse no sin antes empujarle y tirarlo contra el piso.

Era seguro que no volvería a ver su cuadernillo y si lo recuperaba lo haría en pedazos. Estaba mal que aceptara ese tipo de trato en completo silencio pero prefería evadir la fatiga de tener que lidiar con los adultos y los maestros; además sabía que si se quejaba sólo empeoraría las cosas. Así era más sencillo. Era un blanco fácil por ser tan conformista y tener una baja autoestima, sin embargo no quería meterse en asuntos complicados que le trajeran problemas y preocupaciones a su madre.

Y ahora que se había inmiscuido en donde no le llamaban lo que menos necesitaba era revelarse contra sus agresores.

Sacudió su uniforme, quitándose la tierra y el polvo que pudo haberse pegado a su ropa, y regresó al acceso subterráneo del metro.

Entre la multitud, esperando la llegada del transporte, inconscientemente apretó los tirantes de su mochila, faltaba algo: la chica castaña de chapetas y bonita sonrisa que siempre le saludaba entusiasmada. Ella le llamaba por su nombre de pila, le hablaba de cómo había estado su día y le preguntaba sobre el suyo, apenado y nervioso nunca respondía pero eso nunca molestó a la muchacha, en lugar de eso le volvía a sonreír y subía al metro junto a él.

Bajaba en la estación más cercana a su casa y debía caminar cerca de diez minutos para llegar al fraccionamiento y otros cinco para llegar a su casa. Era una rutina diaria que no había alterado en mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a notar la casa del vecino. ¿Cuánto tendría ahí?, ¿cómo era que antes no le había prestado atención? No recordaba haberla notado cuando era niño, en realidad rememoraba muy poco de cuando tenía seis, siete años.

—Mamá —llamó su atención una vez bajó de su habitación —, ¿la casa de enfrente siempre ha estado ahí?

Su madre le miró extrañada por la pregunta y a los pocos segundos pareció hacer memoria.

—Ha estado ahí desde que nos mudamos.

La respuesta le sorprendió, por mucho. ¿Acaso no han vivido ahí desde que tiene uso de razón?

—Entonces, ¿conoces al vecino? —preguntó inseguro, temeroso de la respuesta.

La mujer no respondió al instante, parpadeó un par de veces y con un rostro lleno de incredulidad expresó: —Claro que sí, ¿no te acuerdas de él? —las palabras de su madre le descolocaron, ¿él conocía al hombre que vivía en esa lúgubre casa? —Jugabas con él cuando recién vinimos a la ciudad.

¿Y por qué no lo recuerda?

Llevaba al menos media hora mirando el techo de su habitación, recordó que, en efecto, se habían movido de lugar poco después de que entrase a la escuela primaria y aunque al principio le figuró extraño no haber recordado eso antes al final le restó importancia, como si fuera lo más normal, como si nunca se hubiera olvidado de ese hecho. Intentó recordar los días en que acababan de mudarse. Recordaba cómo eran las cosas antes de la mudanza, el departamento donde vivían, la escuela primaria a la cual asistió, los niños con los que jugaba en el vecindario, el día que se despidió de ellos y la última vez que vio a su padre, recordaba toda esa vida en el pequeño pueblo donde nació pero parecía haber una especie de laguna en sus memorias que simplemente no conseguía descubrir.

Recordaba haber llegado a la ciudad y ver con entusiasmo la casa que sería su nuevo hogar a través de la ventanilla del coche, bajó y ansioso empezó a buscar sus cosas entre las cajas de cartón para decorar su habitación. Recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer pero entonces cuando intentó recordar los días siguientes no había nada relevante en su memoria. No podía recordar si la casa de enfrente lucía como en ese momento en aquellos días.

Podría decir que no recordaba mucho de su infancia.

Cerró el casillero con pereza, no importaba que ya llevara cerca de tres años cumpliendo la misma rutina, estaba cansado de asistir a clases los días sábado cuando lo único que hacían era calentar las bancas.

—Midoriya —y era peor porque tenía que lidiar con tan problemática persona —, mírame cuando te hable —el chico le obligó a voltearse y le empujó contra la taquilla —. Gracias por los apuntes.

Lo vio alzar las manos y sobre su cabeza dejó caer trozos de papel con palabras escritas que debían ser suyas. Cuando la lluvia de papeles terminó el castaño se rió y se fue de ahí junto al par de seguidores que apoyaban su actitud abusiva.

Suspiró cansado y se hincó para recoger los apuntes, no porque lo necesitara —tenía otro cuaderno en casa— sino porque no quería meterse en problemas con el consejo estudiantil.

—¿Eso es tuyo? —vaya que tenía mala suerte.

—Ya lo recojo —dijo sin mirar al otro, viendo los trozos de papel antes de agarrarlos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al chico hincarse a su lado y le ayudó a levantar los pedazos.

—Deberías hacer algo con respecto a eso —le comentó, sintió su mirada sobre su persona y supo que debía encararlo.

—No te preocupes, Iida. Está bien —enfrentó sus ojos azules.

—No, no está bien.

Iida era el presidente de la clase y era parte del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria, cualquiera diría que el rol le quedaba como anillo al dedo por su personalidad tan recta. El chico no le desagradaba, era de las pocas personas con las que entablaba conversaciones en el salón, sin embargo no quería arrastrarlo en su pequeño mundo.

Agradeció la ayuda del muchacho de cabello índigo y rechazó su oferta para denunciar la actitud de sus compañeros, había soportado esos abusos desde que se cambió de casa, unos cuantos meses más no le harían daño.

De camino a la estación se detuvo en una de las carnicerías, esa mañana su madre le dio algo de dinero para que comprara un poco de carne para la comida. Una vez en el local tuvo que hacer fila y esperando por su turno paseó la mirada por la vitrina donde se mostraban los diferentes cortes de carne roja que manejaban en el establecimiento, al principio no le incomodó en lo absoluto pero mientras más veía los pedazos de carne más creció una molestia en su garganta y en su estómago.

Y de un momento a otro entró en pánico.

Cada persona que estaba frente a él en la fila le pareció un potencial candidato a ser un depravado, un asesino. Sabía que era estúpido pensar así, no podía apuntar con el dedo a cualquiera que comprara un par de cortes New York o una falda de res, pero en su cabeza las imágenes de aquella noche estaban muy presentes y cada que alguien era atendido lo seguía con la mirada hasta que salía del local y giraba en dirección contraria a donde estaba la estación del metro, asegurándose de que no seguía la misma ruta que él.

—Hijo —le llamó el hombre atrás del mostrador pero no le escuchó —, oye chico —volvió a llamarle, sin embargo de nuevo no le escuchó —¡Chico! —gritó.

El pecoso brincó en su lugar, asustado se tensó y temeroso volteó a ver al hombre que atendía en el lugar. Desde arriba, atrás del mostrador, el hombre de cabello bruno y barba y bigote del mismo color le miraba de mala gana, visiblemente desesperado.

—¿Qué vas a llevar? —preguntó cortante el mayor.

Una vez en sus cinco sentidos respondió y pidió lo que su madre le encargó.

Con la bolsa de medio kilo de carne picada se dirigió al subterráneo para ir a casa. Necesitaba algo de calma, estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Había más gente los días sábado y con dificultad encontró un espacio donde no estuviera tan apretado entre los demás, miró a todos lados con la intención de distraerse aunque parecía más como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. Tenía el extraño presentimiento de que alguien le seguía de cerca. De repente por el rabillo del ojo notó a alguien pararse a su lado izquierdo y con toda la discreción de la que pudo disponer lo observó.

Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negro, jeans del mismo color bajo un par de botas militares; era alto de piel blanca ligeramente tostada, de cabello rubio cenizo e iris singularmente rojo; cargaba una bolsa de plástico negro en su mano derecha y entre sus labios mantenía un cigarro que cada cierto tiempo tomaba con su mano libre para después soltar el humo del tabaco. Se puso nervioso, la bolsa le inquietaba y el color de sus pupilas aún más, no recordaba haber visto a alguien con ojos de esa tonalidad... excepto la criatura que vivía en la casa de enfrente.

Mantuvo su atención en el joven rubio mientras escalofríos subían por su espalda y los vellos de su nuca se erizaban, no podía estar desconfiando de cualquier persona que veía en la calle y le recordaba lo sucedido esa noche, pero era inevitable que su mente volara y sus sentidos se pusieran alertas, había sido desagradable y no quería tener que pasar por ello otra vez. Sin embargo creía que tenía razones para ser cuidadoso con aquel hombre a su izquierda, esos ojos no eran normales.

Cinco minutos pasaron y pronto llegó un guardia de la estación a enfrentar al joven de ojos escarlatas, espió cauteloso y escuchó al guarda decirle que estaba prohibido fumar en esa zona al tiempo en que señalaba el letrero emplazado en la columna de concreto a un par de metros del muchacho. El joven bufó molesto y acató la orden del vigilante, quitó el cigarrillo de sus labios y con su mano izquierda lo estrujó, rompiendo y machacando el pequeño cilindro sin importar que estuviera encendido. El hombre uniformado lo vio con perplejidad y el rubio tiró los restos del pitillo en el primer cesto de basura que encontró.

El cenizo se paró frente al guardia con actitud altanera y tras unos segundos el hombre se retiró para seguir su patrullaje. El joven chasqueó la lengua y giró la cabeza hacia la derecha a lo cual tuvo que disimular y clavó la mirada en el piso.

El metro llegó y abordó tan pronto como pudo.

Se quedó parado en el metro y casualmente el joven que había captado su atención tomó asiento enfrente suyo, dejando la bolsa de plástico sobre el piso del vagón mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedó aparentemente dormitando. Esperando por el transporte no pudo notar su perfil izquierdo y ahora que le tenía enfrente podía ver su rostro completamente, tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que se extendía desde el pómulo hasta el cuello, suponía que era vieja pues ya no tenía postilla alguna. Cuando dibujó la marca con la mirada advirtió más heridas asomándose debajo del cuello de su chaqueta y tuvo que dejar de mirar porque el más alto abrió los ojos.

Bajó del metro y se dirigió a su casa con prisa, si descansaba y enfriaba un poco su cabeza podría pensar con claridad, estaba exagerando las cosas y no quería tener que vivir en una constante paranoia.

Al entrar a su casa anunció su llegada y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar el encargo en la barra.

—Qué bien que llegaste —escuchó atrás de él, su madre venía entrando del patio trasero —, adivina qué encontré —se veía bastante entusiasmada.

Quiso intentar adivinar pero nada le vino a la mente.

La mayor le hizo seguirle a la sala y agarró un libro que estaba encima de la mesa de centro —Un viejo álbum de fotos —miró sin entender a su madre y ella se rió —, porque no recuerdas al chico de enfrente, hay algunas fotos de ustedes dos, aunque a estas alturas ya debe ser un joven adulto.

Vio incrédulo el álbum que su madre le extendía y titubeante lo tomó. ¿De verdad conoció a la persona que vivía en aquella casa tan tenebrosa?

Su madre le dejó solo y se retiró a la cocina para preparar la comida. La siguió con la mirada y cuando ella le dio la espalda para empezar a picar las verduras que tenía sobre la cocineta regresó su verdosa mirada al libro de pasta dura. ¿Por qué su madre sí recordaba a esa persona y él no?

Extrañamente había olvidado que ella le hablaba del vecino como si nunca le hubiera visto e incluso como si no fuera importante y ahora lo que le preocupaba más era el hecho de que él no tenía memoria alguna de cuando lo conoció.

No sólo le era imposible creer que conocía al hombre de la casa de enfrente, sino que le asombraba más la falta de memoria de parte de su infancia.

Abrió el álbum, pasó fotografías suyas en el jardín de la nueva casa, otras de su madre con un mal enfoque y otras de ellos dos —seguramente tomadas por su madre—, había imágenes de la sala, el jardín, el patio y otras partes de la casa que debió hacer su madre para recordar cómo era antes; pasó varias hojas y al llegar a la mitad del libro se detuvo abruptamente.

—No, imposible —susurró mientras veía las fotografías con ojos desorbitados.


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Adivinen quién va a escribir más de tres capítulos para esto? Esta persona —se apunta—. Se me saldrá de las manos, lo sé._

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a este trabajo a pesar de lo experimental que es para mí —llora._

* * *

 **3**

Sus orbes verdes se pasearon más de una vez por las fotografías enfundadas en celofán, incrédulo, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que veía.

Porque por más que las veía no podía recordar nada.

Con el rostro torcido en recelo pasó las hojas una y otra vez, buscando la lógica de la existencia de esas imágenes de momentos que estaban ausentes en su memoria. ¿Quién era él?, ¿cómo es que estaban juntos? y ¿por qué se le veía tan confortable a su lado?

Debía ser una broma, tal vez estaba soñando o quizá eran fotografías trucadas por alguien que quería hacerle daño; demasiadas justificaciones colmaron su cabeza, tantas que empezó a darle jaqueca. ¿Cómo era posible?

Pero lo más sorprendente de todo eso era la identidad de aquella persona: era aquel hombre que se encontró en la estación del metro. Lucía más joven, su blanca piel no tenía cicatrices, vestía un par de botas militares, una bermuda de color negro y una playera blanca debajo de una camisa estampada de tonos grises, su cabello cenizo tenía el mismo peinado alborotado en pinchos y sus ojos encarnados se veían menos peligrosos.

Con temor sacó una de las imágenes de la cubierta transparente, en alguna parte, al fondo de su cabeza quiso creer que no sería capaz de tocar la fotografía con sus dedos y cuando la tuvo entre su índice y pulgar se le puso la piel de gallina, _no puede ser_ —repitió por enésima vez. Su mano tembló y apenas pudo sostener la instantánea frente a él, podía sentir la lisa superficie del papel y aunque en ese momento pellizcarse le vendría bien lo creyó innecesario: era tangible.

En el retrato estaban ellos dos, el joven de cabello cenizo lo sostenía en brazos de tal manera que quedaba a su misma altura y él, de seis años probablemente, ponía en la cabeza del mayor una corona de flores que debió haber hecho él mismo. Curioso giró la muñeca para ver el dorso de la fotografía, su madre acostumbraba escribir la fecha de las instantáneas así como una pequeña descripción y dudaba que esa fuera una excepción.

La fecha que ponía era de nueve años atrás, a mitad del verano, y tenía escrito dos nombres: el suyo y —presumiblemente— el del otro joven.

 _Katsuki_ —leyó en su mente, ni siquiera el nombre le era familiar.

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no podía recordar?

—Deberías ir a verlo —le dijo su madre desde la cocina, agradeció que ella no le estuviera mirando porque debía tener un rostro confundido y asustado que sin duda la preocuparía —, tal vez él sí se acuerda de ti —comentó con humor.

La risa de su madre pudo haberle calmado en otra situación pero en ese instante sólo le inquietó más.

Después de la comida se retiró a su habitación no sin antes pedirle permiso a su madre para llevarse el álbum consigo.

Había varias fotografías de él con el joven de nombre Katsuki, la mayoría tomadas hace nueve años poco después de que se mudaron. Parecía un chico agradable, o por lo menos así lo percibía, tal vez tendría su misma edad en aquellos días. Vio las fotografías una y otra vez, estudió las facciones del chico rubio y grabó los escenarios retratados hasta el cansancio pero ninguna escena le fue familiar, pudo recordar algunas cosas de esa época sin embargo no eran las que estaban fotografiadas.

Era como si le hubieran robado una parte de su vida.

Intentó encontrarle el sentido a todo eso y lo más cercano a la realidad que pudo deducir fueron dos cosas, una: que hubiera sufrido algún accidente cuando era niño, probablemente tuvo algún percance que derivó en una pérdida de memoria permanente, pero desechó la idea porque era demasiado dramática, como los dramas que veía su madre en la televisión después de la cena, además ella no actuaba como si eso hubiera sucedido —le sorprendió que no recordara al joven—, y dos: que haya tenido una experiencia traumática con Katsuki y por ende terminó olvidándose de él, sin embargo también descartó la posibilidad, creía que si así fuera su madre evitaría hablar del tema.

Así que estaba justo como había empezado: confundido.

Bostezó cansado, pasó más tiempo del pensado en la tarea de rememorar y reconocer a la persona que vivía enfrente, el reloj digital encima de su escritorio marcó las ocho con quince así que guardó las fotografías y bajó a cenar.

No era tan mala idea hacer lo que su madre sugirió, quizá resolvería algunas dudas si iba y platicaba un poco con él... un momento, ¿él seguía viviendo ahí?, si así era ¿no estaría poniendo su vida en peligro? Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, ¿sería el dueño de aquella criatura?

Por un instante llegó a olvidar lo que presenció en la casa del vecino, y a pesar de que pensó que era lo mejor dejar de pensar en tan desagradable y repudiable escena para evitar tener pesadillas, se reprobó por hacerlo a un lado. No podía ignorar la realidad de esa casa, no debía, porque entonces ¿quién haría algo sino él?

Le echó un último vistazo al álbum de fotos antes de irse a dormir, descubriría la verdad de una u otra manera.

Katsuki Bakugou, cuando se mudaron él ya estaba en ese vecindario, había llegado unos meses antes que ellos —según lo que su madre le dijo—, en ese momento tenía diecisiete y vivía solo, había decidido salirse de casa de sus padres y ser independiente, estaba a muy poco de empezar una carrera universitaria así que trabajaba medio tiempo en algún local cerca del centro de la ciudad; eso fue todo lo que le contó su madre respecto al joven que vivía enfrente. Habían pasado nueve años desde que, supuestamente, le hubo conocido y probablemente un par de años durante los cuales le conoció, y no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasó con él en ese tiempo que no le vio.

Porque aunque su madre hablara del joven como si nunca hubiera desaparecido por varios años, le parecía muy extraño que al final ella no le dijera lo que el vecino hizo en ese período de tiempo. Era como si vivieran en una realidad diferente, una donde su madre aseguraba que Katsuki seguía viviendo ahí y otra donde él había visto esa casa abandonada, habitada por algo que aparentemente sólo él veía.

En fin, suponía que eventualmente todo se revelaría.

Así que ahí estaba, por tercera vez, frente a la casa del vecino. Su acelerado corazón golpeaba fuertemente dentro de su caja torácica, sonaba como un tambor; si daba dos pasos estaría en la propiedad ajena y si daba otros tres tal vez encontraría algo desagradable —como aquella noche donde pisó un trozo de pulpa con su zapato—, la idea le estremeció y estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar por donde vino. Era de día, nada malo podía suceder y si algo pasaba alguien se daría cuenta, miró a los lados esperando ver a alguno de sus vecinos mas no había nadie. Tragó saliva, alguien debía darse cuenta, repitió esperanzado.

Respiró hondo, contó hasta tres y finalmente se adentró en la larga hierba. Las puntas del césped cosquillearon sus brazos y mientras se cubría para evitar las sensaciones mantuvo la mirada clavada en la fachada de la casa. Hasta ahora no la había observado bien durante las horas de sol, su aspecto descuidado y lúgubre le dio un poco de pena —sólo un poco porque después de saber lo que había adentro era difícil pensar en otra cosa—, subió por el pórtico y los escalones de madera crujieron bajo sus pies, se detuvo justo antes del tapete en la entrada y desde ahí extendió la mano para golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

¿Estaba ahí ese tapete antes?, mientras esperaba una respuesta bajó la mirada hacia el artículo decorativo, no recordaba que estuviera ahí la vez que entró y curioso pensó en levantarlo, tal vez ocultara algo.

Pero antes de agacharse escuchó el seguro de cadena de la puerta ser corrido y se mantuvo quieto, rígido, en lo que veía el pomo girar. La puerta se abrió muy poco, unos cinco centímetros en los cuales logró divisar nada más que una profunda oscuridad.

—Um... ¿hola? —su voz tembló y sonó un tanto aguda; intentó asomarse y tan pronto se inclinó la puerta se cerró.

Se sobresaltó por el repentino azote, parpadeó un par de veces y volvió a tocar la puerta pero esta vez no hubo respuesta. Tocó una tercera vez y resultó igual: nada.

Confundido caminó por el pórtico con cautela, tratando de ver algo a través de las ventanas rotas sin embargo varios tablones cubrían la vista. Regresó al frente de la puerta y resignado dio media vuelta para regresar a casa con su madre.

Lo que Izuku no notó esa mañana de domingo fue que una vez cruzó la calle algo le observó a través de la abertura de la puerta en la penumbra de aquella casa.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó su madre desde la alacena en cuanto cerró la puerta.

—Ah... no estaba —contestó un poco perdido.

—Que extraño —fue todo lo que ella dijo.

Avanzó por la sala y subió por las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

Y tan pronto entró se recargó en la puerta, exhaló aire como si hubiera mantenido la respiración largo rato, incluso su vista se nubló por un breve instante, y se escurrió sobre la placa de madera hasta quedar sentado mientras respiraba apresuradamente, intentando colmar sus pulmones con el oxígeno que tanto le hizo falta durante esos minutos. Extendió sus manos enfrente suyo, estaban sudorosas y temblorosas, el pánico y el horror de la posibilidad de saberse a tan pocos metros de esa criatura otra vez le invadió repentinamente.

¿Por qué pensó que era buena idea?, ¿acaso no había visto restos de cuerpos humanos y animales mutilados en esa casa?, ¿acaso no percibió el nauseabundo hedor de la muerte y carne putrefacta?, ¿acaso no estuvo a pocos centímetros del monstruo que debía ser autor de tan asquerosa escena dentro de aquel lugar? Casi había muerto ahí, y no dejaba de repetirse que sucedió un milagro para que la bestia no le arrancara la cabeza de un sólo zarpazo o que le devorara vivo en ese momento.

Sin embargo minutos atrás no pensó en Uraraka y su horrible destino.

Y las imágenes golpearon su cabeza por enésima vez.

Era ridículo tener que vivir con ese trauma, era comprensible, sí, con quince años su psique todavía era joven, moldeable e inestable pero no podía tolerar el hecho de que cada vez que pensaba en aquella casa su cuerpo se paralizara y su mente se quebraba; le estaba cansando y sabía que eventualmente se volvería un problema que se le saldría de las manos. Tener que revivir esas escenas le rompería poco a poco.

Buscando distraerse abrió su mochila y creyó que hacer los deberes le ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa, sin embargo cuando sacó sus cuadernos los pedazos de papel que había recogido el día de ayer cayeron contra suelo. Los miró con pesar y tras recogerlos suspiró cansado, _tendré que hacer otro cuaderno de apuntes_ —pensó mientras buscaba una nueva libreta.

Esa noche terminó los deberes cerca de la medianoche y cayó dormido sobre su escritorio. Pudo ser producto de su somnolencia pero cuando se despertó para irse a su cama vio a alguien salir de la casa de enfrente, sin embargo tenía demasiado sueño como para cavilar en ello.

Por primera vez logró dormir, la semana pasada estuvo despertando cada dos horas y su descanso se vio malogrado por culpa de las pesadillas pero esta vez no hubo nada de sueños molestos y terroríficos, en lugar de eso tuvo... ¿Qué había soñando exactamente?, su mente estaba en blanco, en realidad no importaba lo que su cabeza hubo fabricado durante la noche pero tenía la inquietud de que era relevante.

Al tomar su mochila para ir a la escuela se aseguró de echar la libreta de apuntes que había copiado el día de ayer sin embargo ese día no tuvo que sacarla, porque no hubo abusos por parte de sus compañeros. Usualmente los encontraba cerca de la estación y aunque le pareció extraño no se quejó, tal vez tendría un día calmado después de todo lo ocurrido.

O eso creyó.

Ni bien cerró la puerta de su casa cuando alguien se abalanzó sobre él, le sujetó de los brazos y le estrujó con desespero.

—Tú, hijo, tú debes saber algo —habló entre lágrimas la mujer.

¿De qué estaba hablando? No la conocía, desorientado apenas pudo verla y cuando menos lo esperó un hombre entró en su panorama, sosteniendo a la mujer y alejándola de él.

—Vamos cariño, cálmate —dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros.

La mujer lloró desconsolada y se dejó abrazar por el hombre que suponía debía ser su esposo, los vio con un sentimiento de pena y el mayor no tardó en pedirle disculpas.

Una vez se acomodaron en la sala los observó con detenimiento, no reconoció al hombre pero la mujer le era familiar y en el momento en que notó las chapetas que decoraban su cara sus músculos se tensaron y empezó a sudar frío. Eran los padres de Uraraka.

—Ella... ella siempre hablaba de ti... cuando regresaba de la escuela —dijo la mujer una vez su llanto cesó, la esclerótica de sus ojos estaba roja y lucía devastada, como si él tiempo hubiera pasado más rápido en ella —, se encontraba contigo justo antes de llegar a casa ¿no es así? —le miró esperanzada.

Él simplemente asintió.

—La policía no ha encontrado nada... por favor, tú debes saber algo, ¿te dijo algo?, ¿a dónde iba? —su voz se quebró y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos se derramaron.

Su madre, sentada a su lado, le dirigió la mirada y le dijo que estaba bien si en realidad no sabía nada, la mujer estaba desesperada y necesitaba agotar todas su opciones, aún si conseguía absolutamente nada.

Lo peor era que sí sabía algo: jamás encontrarían a la chica. Estaba tentado a decirles lo que vio, el crudo destino de la chica y contarles lo que había sucedido esa noche pero ¿y luego qué?, ¿les diría que vio el cadáver de la muchacha convertido en alimento para la criatura que vivía en la casa de enfrente y que no sólo ella había muerto en las garras de aquella bestia?, ¿cómo sonaba eso? Probablemente pensarían que estaba burlándose de ellos o que estaba chalado, no dejaba de parecerle algo sacado de un libro de terror y tomando en cuenta que al menos la tercera parte de su biblioteca personal pertenecía a dicho género literario sin duda su madre se enojaría.

Miró a la mujer a los ojos, esas pupilas de color marrón iguales a las de su difunta hija Ochako, y sintió culpa por lo que diría —...ella sólo me dijo que iría con una amiga.

No podía decirle que la chica estaba muerta.

El rostro de la mujer se torció en tristeza y mientras volvía a llorar cubrió su cara con ambas manos, su marido frotó sus brazos con las palmas intentando aliviar un poco de su desconsuelo mas no tardó en acompañar a su esposa en el llanto.

Su corazón se estrujó y esa noche Uraraka Ochako apareció en sus pesadillas.

La soñó justo como la veía casi todos los días, con el uniforme de su escuela: falda tableada de color azul marino que llegaba poco más de dos centímetros arriba de la rodilla, medias negras que llegaban a las corvas de sus piernas, camisa blanca de manga corta con el escudo del colegio bordado al lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho y un delgado lazo de color rojo amarrado en forma de moño bajo el cuello de la camisa. Esperaba por él y le saludaba entusiasta con un movimiento de su mano derecha, la vio entre la multitud y se encaminó hacia ella, sin embargo mientras más se acercaba más se oscurecía su alrededor, pero no se detuvo, quería ir a su lado porque tal vez podría salvarla.

Qué ingenuo.

De entre las sombras surgió la silueta del enorme monstruo de ojos escarlatas, tan rojos como la sangre, y se detuvo en seco ante la confundida mirada de la muchacha. Atrás de ti, atrás de ti —quiso decirle pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, vio la boca de la chica moverse y antes de que pudiera decir algo la criatura la agarró del tobillo y jaló de ella para tirarla. Escuchó el golpe seco de su cuerpo contra el piso de hormigón, Ochako lo miró desde abajo asustada y entonces la bestia enterró los dientes en la carne de su menudo hombro. Aterrado observó la escena a pocos metros de su persona, el sonido viscoso de la muchacha siendo descarnada mezclado con los gritos agónicos de la fémina penetró en sus oídos y en su cabeza, la vio llorar y suplicar por ayuda entretanto la criatura engullía trozos de su cuerpo.

Los lamentos de la chica se quebraron poco a poco y un charco de sangre pintó el concreto de carmín. Ahí, entre la muchedumbre, la bestia devoró viva a la joven, las personas pasaban a pocos centímetros de la masacre como si no estuviera sucediendo y quiso huir.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y tropezó, para su mala suerte el monstruo lo notó. Su labio superior se contrajo y le mostró los enormes y filosos dientes chorreando sangre, él era el siguiente. Intentó arrastrarse sin dejar de ver a la criatura pero por un fugaz instante su mirada bajó al muerto rostro de la muchacha y la idea de acabar así le perturbó.

La criatura gruñó con esa gutural voz bestial y humana que le figuró grotesca, como si se mofara de él o tal vez simplemente ya había perdido la cordura; era un bufido bajo, continuo y retorcido que parecían palabras rotas mal pronunciadas, su piel se erizó, el par de rubíes le miró con tanta intensidad que le sintió perforarle el cráneo. Abstraído en su mirada no se percató del momento en que la bestia tomó la cabeza de la chica hasta que escuchó sus huesos crujir, le quebró el cuello y de un sólo movimiento arrancó la cabeza de los restos de su delgado cuerpo; aturdido por la forma en que la carne de la chica se desgarró no se dio cuenta que el monstruo se acercó a su persona hasta que sostuvo la cabeza cercenada de la muchacha frente a él.

— _¿La quieres?_ —la chocante y repulsiva mezcla de voces humanas y gruñidos animales le erizó el vello de la nuca, ¿qué demonios era esa cosa?

Su mirada se movió de los ojos rojizos de aquel monstruo a los ojos vacíos de la muchacha y de un momento a otro la bestia soltó la cabeza, dejándola caer sobre su regazo.

Y entonces despertó.

Se sentó en la cama con la respiración agitada, su cuerpo tiritaba y sudaba más de lo normal. Se cercioró de que estaba en su recámara y de que estaba bien, bajó la mirada a su regazo y repentinamente la imagen de la cabeza de la muchacha le pareció tan real. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos y retuvo las arcadas que le provocó.

Pasó cerca de diez minutos en el baño vaciando su estómago de manera involuntaria mientras trataba de borrar esas asquerosas y repugnantes escenas de su memoria.

Tenía que hacer algo respecto a eso y tenía que hacerlo ya.


	4. Chapter 4

_No saben cómo me agota escribir esto... no me malentiendan, no es una queja sino una observación, ha pasado tiempo desde que me sentí así con alguno de mis fanfics._

 _Aunque por eso temo que se me salga de las manos y pierda el interés como sucedió al final de_ Involuntario _... espero equivocarme._

 _Muchas gracias por los comentarios ;w;_

* * *

 **4**

Se miró en el espejo, tenía muy mala cara. Anoche no durmió después de aquél desagradable y traumático sueño —pesadilla más bien—, fue tan real que pudo sentir el peso de la cabeza de la muchacha sobre sus muslos y la viscosa sangre manchando su ropa y su piel. Había vomitado en la madrugada y con el estómago vacío se mantuvo despierto hasta que la alarma de su reloj digital sonó.

Necesitaba hacer algo con la notoria falta de sueño en su cara si pretendía bajar a almorzar antes de irse a la escuela.

Se metió en la ducha con miedo, con la mente quebrada cualquier cosa podía pasar y no dudaba empezar a tener alucinaciones tal y como sucedía en los libros que tanto leía. Por suerte no fue así.

Consiguió deshacerse ligeramente del cansancio en su rostro con la ducha que acababa de tomar y esperaba que su madre no le prestara mucha atención a su cara mientras desayunaban juntos. Extrañamente su madre sólo le dio los buenos días y comió en silencio.

Estaba bien supuso, al menos se había ahorrado el inventar excusas, porque en realidad era malo para eso.

Tomó su mochila y salió de casa, bajó los escalones del pórtico y una vez en la banqueta se detuvo. Clavó su mirada de jade en la casa de enfrente, estaba justo como todos los días: decrépita, vieja y descuidada, llena de moho y astillas en los tablones de la fachada, con la hierba alta sin cortar intacta y los cristales de las ventanas rotos y sucios. Entornó los ojos y giró a la izquierda para ir a la estación del metro.

No quería pensar en nada, ni en la casa, ni en la criatura y mucho menos en la asquerosa matanza que había encontrado adentro de aquel lugar. Por primera vez sólo quiso vivir su monótona y aburrida vida colmada de decepciones, quiso ser uno más del montón viviendo en la ignorancia; se maldijo por su naturaleza inquisitiva y por haber pensado que era buena idea meterse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia.

Quería regresar el tiempo, debió hacer caso a las palabras de su madre y haber dejado de mirar la casa del vecino, debió haberse quedado en su casa esa noche y dormir como lo hacía todos los días. Debió hacer como si no hubiera visto nada y dejarlo en paz.

Las clases le aburrieron y por primera vez anotó absolutamente nada de lo que los profesores decían y escribían en la pizarra, abstraído únicamente hizo rayones sin sentido en las hojas a rayas de su cuaderno, dibujó el perfil de la muchacha de chapetas y eventualmente plasmó la oscura figura del monstruo. Aterrado cerró de golpe su libreta y con los ojos desorbitados miró la pasta del cuaderno, no estaba bien.

A la hora de la salida abandonó el salón con pasos lentos, si podía retrasar el momento en que llegara a su casa lo haría. Quería todo menos estar cerca de ese lugar. Bajó las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja y tomar sus cosas del casillero que tenía asignado desde su primer día en la secundaria.

—Veo que sí hiciste algo —la voz del presidente de la clase le tomó desprevenido y brincó un poco en su sitio.

¿Hacer algo?, ¿a qué se refería? —¿D-de que hablas? —tartamudeó, todavía no se quitaba el susto de encima.

—De tus agresores, por supuesto —respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

Ah, eso; ahora que lo mencionaba no los había visto desde el día de ayer y eso era extraño. Ni siquiera los vio en el salón y tampoco en el comedor.

—Yo... no hice nada —le dijo no muy seguro.

Iida parpadeó varias veces por su comentario y arrugó el entrecejo mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa, con uno de sus brazos cruzado frente a su abdomen y el otro perpendicular a éste agarrando su barbilla. Lo miró atentamente esperando que le dijera algo pero entonces escuchó los murmullos de algunos estudiantes pasando a su lado.

—¿Los has visto? —preguntó uno.

—No, el sábado los vi en clase pero en la tarde ya no supe de ellos —comentó otro.

—El domingo fui a su casa pero su madre dijo que no había llegado la noche anterior.

Creía que era demasiada coincidencia que hablaran de las mismas personas sobre las que hablaba con el de cabello índigo y aunque pensó en cuestionarles acerca de a quién se referían fue Tenya quien terminó preguntando.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que, en efecto, se referían a las mismas personas.

Intercambió miradas con el delegado y a pesar de que sintió la necesidad de hablar de eso con él se limitó a bajar la mirada y cerrar su casillero una vez guardó sus cosas en la mochila, quizá si evitaba el asunto no tendría más pesadillas. Tenía suficiente con ver al fantasma de la muchacha por las noches.

Caminó taciturno entre la multitud hacia la estación y por un instante, uno fugaz, las imágenes de Uraraka siendo devorada le asaltaron y se detuvo abruptamente. Sabía que era una alucinación, un juego de muy mal gusto por parte de su inconsciente pero se veía tan real. Los pies le pesaron y aunque se dijo que era un engaño, una ilusión, fue incapaz de seguir su camino. Ahí estaba ella, arrastrándose por el piso, pidiendo auxilio, rogando por su ayuda, extendiendo su brazo dentellado, carcomido y maltrecho, chorreante de sangre y con los falanges del dedo índice y cordial expuestos.

Paralizado pudo percibir el hedor a hierro y carne en descomposición y de repente un olor a nicotina opacó el desagradable aroma y le trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Parpadeó varias veces asegurándose de que la chica ya no estaba; el aroma a cigarro seguía en el ambiente y recordó que había visto a esa persona fumando en aquella ocasión, ilusionado y frenético buscó entre la gente a alguien con sus características y entonces lo vio.

A poco más de cuatro metros, mezclado en la muchedumbre, resaltó la cabellera ceniza que distinguía al joven que vivía enfrente de su casa y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a la carrera para poder alcanzarlo. Se abrió paso entre las personas, pidiendo disculpas por meterse en su camino y chocando con algunas que iban en dirección contraria a la suya. Por la cantidad de personas seguramente sería la hora del descanso para la comida. Era difícil escurrirse entre la gente pero lo tenía tan cerca que no le importó ser descortés por al menos una vez. Estiró el brazo y con la mano extendida quiso coger la chaqueta verde militar que vestía el hombre sin embargo apenas y la rozó.

Lo vio alejarse y sintió una enorme desesperanza al ver que se perdía poco a poco entre el resto de personas.

Necesitaba alcanzarlo, debía hacerlo.

—¡Kacchan! —gritó. No conocía el nombre que salió de su boca y a pesar de que le fuera ajeno no se sintió así en su paladar, aun cuando le costó creerlo tenía el presentimiento de que ese nombre lo había utilizado antes.

Observó que el joven se había detenido y distraído pronto se vio empujado por el gentío, se tambaleó y acabó tropezando con el joven de mechones cenizos. Su cara se encontró contra la espalda del muchacho y temiendo caerse se aferró a su gabardina, no advirtió ningún movimiento por parte del otro y le avergonzó el hecho de tener que separarse y encararlo. Prácticamente eran desconocidos —al menos para él—, ¿qué cara debería poner?, ¿debería saludarlo como si nunca hubiera dejado de verle?, o tal vez ¿debería disculparse como haría con cualquier otra persona y simplemente pasar de largo?, no lo sabía.

Lentamente se separó del cuerpo del más alto y alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con la escarlata del otro clavada en él, mirándole por encima del hombro.

—¿...Deku? —susurró el rubio.

Su tórax era similar a un tambor, uno que se toca a una velocidad acelerada —pensó que incluso podría explotarle el corazón— y se alegró de que la gente que viajaba en el metro mantuviera conversaciones cargadas de risotadas, porque así evitaría que el joven a su lado distinguiera el golpeteo de su corazón entre el bullicio de la multitud.

Trató de permanecer lo más calmado posible, sin embargo su pose hacía obvio el nerviosismo que debía sentir en ese momento; su espalda nunca estuvo tan rígida, sus hombros estaban rectos y sus brazos empalmados a su cuerpo, flexionados ligeramente para permitirse apoyar las manos en sus piernas; estaba tenso. Por el rabillo del ojo miró al más alto, el cual estaba sentado en una muy mala pose, escurrido sobre el asiento de plástico con su cóccix casi al borde y la parte alta de su espalda contra el respaldo, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y su barbilla casi tocaba su pecho; no se veía muy cómodo pero aparentemente al joven le servía para dormir en el transporte.

Tenía demasiadas preguntas para hacerle al rubio sin embargo no podía hacérselas, no sólo porque el hombre estaba dormido en ese momento sino porque no sabía por dónde empezar. Mientras pensaba cómo debería abordarlo llamó su atención la bolsa negra de plástico que tenía entre sus piernas en el piso del vagón, aquella vez también le vio cargando con una, intentó ignorar el asunto pero tenía curiosidad por saber qué había dentro; por los bordes que sobresalían y estiraban el hule supuso que traía algunas cajas o algo similar, y aunque parecía lógico no logró convencerse de eso. Estaba siendo paranoico una vez más.

Pensó que podía ser directo y preguntar si él había asesinado a la muchacha o si su perro lo había hecho —que de perro dudaba tuviera mucho—... no, tal vez era mala idea, no quería ponerse en más riesgos. Se relajó un poco y abandonó su rígida postura para girar la cabeza y ver mejor el rostro ajeno. Las cicatrices en su mejilla izquierda lucían viejas, eran tres hendiduras que atravesaban su cara en forma diagonal —como el zarpazo de un animal— y mientras pensaba cómo debió hacerse dichas marcas movió su mano izquierda hasta su rostro, hipnotizado por saber que tipo de tacto tendrían.

Mas no pudo descubrirlo porque se vio interceptado por el otro, quien sujetó su muñeca antes de que pudiera tocarle. Dirigió su pesada mirada escarlata a él y nervioso giró la cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo.

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, más de lo que le hubiera gustado. ¿Debería decir algo?, observó la espalda del rubio, era extraña y al mismo tiempo no, no sabía cómo describir esa sensación pero era una percepción que llegaba a asustarle porque estaba seguro de que no había visto a ese hombre nunca en su vida y sin embargo sentía como si siempre hubiera estado ahí.

Intentó recordar algo de aquellos años en los que supuestamente se conocieron mas nada llegó a su memoria; entonces trató por otro lado, antes de subir al metro habían utilizado nombres que nunca había escuchado, ¿Kacchan?, ¿Deku?, ¿qué eran esos, motes?, ¿qué clase de vida tuvo antes?, ¿cuánto compartió con él?

Inesperadamente llegaron a su casa. Ambos se detuvieron en la acera y desde ahí miraron la puerta de tan maltrecho hogar. Era lo de todos los días.

El más alto se adelantó y a medio camino, entre la larga hierba, se paró y se giró a verle.

—¿No quieres beber algo? —ofreció.

Sabía lo que había adentro, estuvo dos ocasiones en esa casa y había tenido suficiente con lo que vio; la carne, la sangre, el hedor... ¿para qué querría entrar de nuevo y formar parte de esa pesadilla? Debería estar loco para aceptar la invitación.

Y al parecer lo estaba.

Por alguna razón se vio incapaz de rechazarlo; tal vez fuera esa necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad o quizá sólo estaba cansado de todo eso.

Siguió al mayor entre la hierba y a cada paso se arrepintió de no haberse negado. Imaginó que al cruzar el umbral de la gastada puerta el cenizo le mataría, podría tomarle del cuello desde atrás y tirarlo contra el piso, cortar su garganta y observar la manera en que se desangraba o podría simplemente dejar que la bestia que habitaba con él le atacara y le destrozara el cuello; en realidad había pensado muchas más posibilidades en esos dos minutos que le tomó llegar al pórtico, pero esas eran las menos desagradables.

Escuchó el clic de la cerradura, el girar del picaporte y el rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta, no podía ver hacia adentro porque el joven enfrente de él se lo impedía y cuando escuchó las pisadas del otro alejarse lentamente tragó saliva con pesadez. A pesar de que el sol aún estaba en el cielo el interior de la casa lucía oscuro y aunque quiso retroceder siguió al mayor adentro de la casa.

Estaba preparado para todo lo que pudiera suceder, aferró sus manos a los tirantes de su mochila y mientras su pulso se aceleraba el interior se iluminó con una luz amarilla.

No había nada.

La sangre, la carne en descomposición, los cuerpos desmembrados y mutilados, los huesos, las manchas escarlata en el piso, el hedor... Nada. Se quedó parado bajo el umbral e incrédulo paseó la mirada por toda la casa, lucía desgastada pero no había ni un solo rastro de lo que vio antes. ¿Acaso nada de eso fue real?, no, imposible, ¿qué había de Uraraka?, ella estaba muerta, vio su cuerpo inerte entre las garras de aquella criatura, vio sus ojos huecos... vio su cadáver en esa casa.

—¿Qué pasa?, cierra la puerta.

La voz del rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos, hizo caso a su petición pero la conmoción no le abandonó.

—Deku, ¿qué tienes? —ahí estaba ese nombre otra vez.

¿Estaría haciendo un gesto turbado?, esperaba que no —...nada, es sólo que...

Lo escuchó burlarse de él mientras sonreía de lado —¿Qué, esperabas que siguiera igual?

Aturdido miró al más alto desde la entrada, ¿cómo debía interpretar esas palabras? Sus músculos se tensaron, apretó los tirantes de su mochila hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron.

—Han pasado años desde la última vez que estuviste aquí —continúa el mayor —, no esperes que luzca como hace años.

Quiso creer que sus palabras eran genuinas, sin embargo en el fondo le provocaron cierta inquietud, podían ser un engaño.

El joven le invitó a la cocina y le ofreció asiento en el comedor entretanto dejaba la bolsa que cargaba cerca de la puerta trasera que conectaba con el patio y se dedicaba a buscar un par de vasos. No pudo quitar la mirada de encima de aquella bolsa, ¿qué traía ahí?

—¿Qué bebes ahora? —le preguntó tras abrir la puerta del frigorífico —, antes eras un crío y no bebías otra cosa que no fuera leche con chocolate —se burló de él.

Hizo un mohín, olvidándose por completo de la bolsa, —Jugo está bien —tenía seis años, ¿qué esperaba?

Sonrió de lado y regresó la vista al interior del refrigerador, sacó un cartón de jugo de naranja y una botella de vidrio —¿Tomas? —puso el jugo sobre la mesa y le extendió la botella que al leer el cintillo en el cuerpo de la misma se percató que contenía cerveza.

—¡No!, ¿qué edad crees que tengo? —se hizo para atrás, pegándose al respaldo de su asiento y reprobó la actitud del cenizo.

El más alto se echó a reír y tras sentarse en la silla frente a él la carcajada cesó. De repente se quedó callado, pasó un minuto antes de que levantara la mirada para clavarla en la suya.

—Cumplirás dieciséis este verano, ¿no?

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, lo percibió subir desde la espalda baja hasta el cuello y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. Había algo indescriptible en su mirada rojiza que aunque le dio mala espina no pudo dejar de verlo, no quiso admitirlo pero el joven tenía un atractivo muy singular que le impedía quitarle los ojos de encima. El mayor parpadeó y rompió el contacto visual para darle un trago a la cerveza.

—¿Qué haremos este año? —sonrió con cierta suficiencia y de nuevo le hizo estremecer.

Katsuki Bakugou, tenía veintiséis años y era mayor que él por once, vivía presumiblemente solo en la casa frente a la suya, debía tener costumbres muy extrañas porque su casa aparentaba no estar habitada, bebía alcohol y fumaba, era engreído y sin duda le gustaba meterse con él. ¿Realmente conocía a este hombre?


	5. Chapter 5

_Han sido dos semanas muy desagradables, perdón._

 _Me alegra mucho que mantengan interés en esta historia —llora—, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por terminarla como se debe._

* * *

 **5**

No consiguió recordar nada.

Estuvo en un constante pánico porque temía que el otro se diera cuenta de que no se acordaba de él. ¿Cómo explicarle la repentina y aparente amnesia que debió sufrir poco después de haberle conocido tiempo atrás?, bueno, no sonaba tan complicado si lo ponía de esa forma, más bien ¿cómo decirle que no sabía nada de él a pesar de que vivía justo enfrente de su casa?

Era como si hubiera vivido con una venda sobre los ojos durante nueve años y ahora de repente la venda ya no estaba y simplemente no entendía nada.

Podía pedirle que le ayudara a recordar lo que pasaron hace nueve años, pero ¿qué hacer con el resto del tiempo donde la existencia de él fue completamente ignorada por su persona? Vivió en un mundo donde la casa de enfrente estuvo abandonada, completamente sola durante años, era como si viviera en un universo alterno en el cual él no existía y ahora ¿resultaba ser que siempre hubo alguien? Hasta hacía dos semanas atrás su madre le dijo que en realidad tenían un vecino y que él lo conocía desde que se mudaron a la ciudad. Era muy sospechosa la actitud de su progenitora, un día le dijo que no debía mirar la casa de enfrente como si no fuera relevante y al otro le dijo que en realidad alguien vivía ahí como si nunca le hubiera dejado de importar.

Y no logró hacer más que pensar que había algo muy extraño en todo ese asunto.

No supo qué soñó esa noche pero durmió bastante bien, descansó más de lo que últimamente había conseguido y tenía suerte de que ese día miércoles no tuviera clases porque despertó hasta las diez de la mañana.

Bajó las escaleras mientras daba un largo bostezo, acababa de levantarse y todavía vestía su ropa para dormir.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó su madre en cuanto entró al comedor.

En la voz de la mujer pudo escuchar una sonrisa que le contagió y con notoria somnolencia respondió afirmativamente la cuestión a pesar de lo innecesario que fuera. Tomó asiento en el comedor y su madre le sirvió un par de huevos fritos acompañados de dos rebanadas de pan tostado.

—¿Cómo está Katsuki? —dijo tras sentarse en la silla frente a él, le miró con interés.

Era inesperado que le preguntara de eso, cuando entró a la casa el día de ayer después de visitar al joven de cabello cenizo, ella ya estaba en su habitación, había dejado la cena en el refrigerador y no la había visto sino hasta esa mañana.

—...bien, como siempre — _supongo_.

Ella sólo sonrió, sus ojos se cerraron un poco por el gesto —Cada día ibas con él con tanto entusiasmo que no podía evitar ponerme un poco celosa —continuó comiendo su almuerzo prestándole toda su atención a su madre —, decías que era alguien genial —su mirada esmeralda igual a la suya se paseó por la cocina —, hablabas de él justo como cuando hablabas de All Might.

Aunque no tenía memoria alguna de eso las palabras de su madre le avergonzaron, la imagen de sí mismo hablando sobre el joven de ojos escarlatas como si fuera un personaje de cómic era bastante vergonzosa.

—Cuando él no estaba salías con los otros niños del vecindario —siguió platicando —, porque no te quedaba de otra —la mayor se rió un poco —pero tan pronto veías a Katsuki llegar... ibas con él...

De repente se detuvo y la sonrisa que había en sus labios desapareció. Parecía perdida.

—¿Mamá? —extendió la mano y alcanzó la de la mujer encima de la mesa, estaba inusualmente fría.

Le miró a los ojos y tras parpadear un par de veces regresó en sí misma, puso su mano libre sobre la suya y acarició el dorso con parsimonia.

—Estoy bien —sonrió, sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa pero nunca había forzado a su madre a hablar cuando era obvio que no quería hacerlo.

Fingió creerle, imitó su gesto y terminó su almuerzo.

Tomó una ducha y se deshizo de todo rastro de somnolencia que pudiera quedar en su cuerpo.

Su madre lucía fuera de sí, después de asegurarle que no pasaba nada se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a lavar los trastos en un silencio que le figuró bastante inquietante. Debió recordar algo que quizá no quería o tal vez algo que había olvidado, sea como fuere no era bueno porque su mirada estaba singularmente turbada.

Era inútil intentar descubrir lo que su madre recordó cuando él no tenía suficientes memorias de esos años... a menos que interrogara a la única persona involucrada en su pasado.

Una vez en su habitación se vistió con unos vaqueros y una playera de tono claro y mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla, vio la casa de enfrente desde la ventana en su cuarto. No sabía decir si estaba bien o mal al suponer que por el hecho de que el joven de cabello cenizo vivía en esa casa era el autor del asesinato de la muchacha de chapetas, no tenía ninguna prueba y ahora que ya no había rastros de aquella matanza menos podría ligarlo con tal atrocidad.

Vio a Katsuki salir de la casa con una bolsa negra de plástico en una mano y en la otra una tijera para podar a dos manos, se detuvo enfrente de la casa, entre la larga hierba, y dejó la bolsa en el piso para después agarrar la tijera y empezar a cortar la hierba.

Era lógico pensar que era su culpa por el simple hecho de que vivía ahí, cualquiera en su lugar lo supondría, pero ¿qué hacer cuando no había ni una sola pista?

Observó al joven cortar el pasto, vestía la misma chaqueta de ayer, la cual no se quitó en todo el rato que estuvo con él, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso no tendría calor con ella, el verano estaba cerca y los días no eran particularmente fríos en primavera... ¿ocultaría algo debajo? Dudaba que fueran cicatrices, si las que tenía en su rostro no las cubría ¿por qué escondería otras?

Todo era demasiado misterioso en él. Si planeaba descubrirlo tendría que hacerlo él solo porque si pedía ayuda era probable que se alejara más y le fuera imposible resolver todo ese asunto.

Bajó una vez su cabello dejó de chorrear agua y tras avisarle a su madre que regresaría para la hora de comida salió y cruzó la calle.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó a pesar de lo obvio.

El más alto paró por un momento y volteó a verle desde abajo —¿Acaso eres ciego?

La respuesta le ofendió, le pareció innecesario el tono de sarcasmo e hizo un mohín, realmente le gustaba fastidiarle. Había dejado la tijera de poda en el piso y ahora estaba arrancando hierbas con un par de guantes.

—Me desharé de algunas malezas —dijo para después volver a su tarea.

Hubo algo familiar en sus palabras y en toda esa escena, como si ya lo hubiera vivido sin embargo no pudo entenderlo.

—¿Piensas quedarte mirando? —las palabras del cenizo le sacaron de su trance, le miraba desde su lugar con un bonche de tallos en uno de sus puños.

Nervioso se disculpó y le pidió un par de guantes para ayudarle. Los guantes eran cortos, no cubrían más allá de sus muñecas, y también le quedaban un poco grandes pero supuso que no habría problema, no era como si fuera a hacer mucho.

No sabía si tenía deberes escolares para entregar mañana, principalmente porque no prestó atención el día de ayer a sus clases, y aunque quizá lo mejor era que investigara con alguno de sus compañeros o incluso el mismo presidente de la clase, en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era cumplir con su papel de estudiante.

Acompañó al joven de ojos encarnados en su tarea de limpiar el jardín. Cortaron la hierba alta, quitaron malezas y recogieron la basura que se había acumulado y había permanecido escondida en el césped, era algo bastante común y corriente, como si todo aquello nunca hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubiera visto la terrorífica silueta de la bestia, como si nunca hubiera descubierto tan desagradable retrato en la casa del vecino... como si su vida monótona y aburrida nunca hubiera sufrido un cambio. Era simplemente normal.

Estaba disfrutando ese tiempo al lado del mayor, y no le gustaba nada. Él era el único sospechoso —porque todavía no tenía pruebas que lo ligaran más que el hecho de que vivía en la casa de la escena del crimen— en todo ese asunto y aunque tenía presente la posibilidad de que fuera un asesino en serie, en el fondo se sentía extrañamente cómodo estando ahí, a su lado, arreglando el jardín como si nunca lo hubiera olvidado, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Demasiado cómodo o demasiado ensimismado terminó rasguñándose el interior del antebrazo con las espinas de una planta. Dejó de arrancar las hierbas y se quejó por el ardor de la herida; vio el arañazo, lentamente se empezó a pintar de carmín por la sangre que brotó poco a poco. Creyó que no era nada para alarmarse, ¿cuánto daño puede hacer una espina?, pero al ver la sangre se preocupó.

—Déjame ver —inesperadamente Katsuki se acercó y lo agarró de la muñeca para ver la herida en su brazo.

Entrecerró los ojos por la picazón que empezaba a sentir y buscando distraerse e ignorar el impulso de rascarse miró al más alto. Lucía un tanto abstraído, examinó la herida con el ceño fruncido durante un período de tiempo bastante largo, fue un rasguño ¿qué tan crítico podía ser?

—Ve adentro y busca un ungüento de caja verde —movió la cabeza señalando la casa —, recogeré aquí —y entonces le soltó.

No podía ser más perfecta la situación.

Obedeció al más alto y mientras se quitaba los guantes entró en la casa. Aún le parecía extraña, más que antes; era tan irreal que de un día para otro todo ese desastre hubo desaparecido sin dejar ni un sólo rastro, no había trozos de carne, ni el repulsivo olor, ni mucho menos las manchas de sangre en el piso de duela, era imposible limpiar algo como eso en cuestión de horas, o al menos así lo creía.

Quiso hacer un recorrido por la casa, tal vez vería algo diferente o fuera de lugar que le diera alguna pista sobre lo sucedido con aquella escena sin embargo dudaba tener suficiente tiempo como para subir al segundo piso y bajar antes de que el mayor le acompañara adentro, así que se conformó con examinar la planta baja.

No había mucho en realidad, buscó cerca de la entrada alguna mancha o algún rastro de la pila de cuerpos desmembrados que vio esa noche, pero no había nada; levantó la alfombra de la sala e inspeccionó los sillones de la misma, mas no encontró nada. Se asomó a ver si el joven ya había terminado de recoger y al ver que se quitaba los guantes entró en pánico, ¿dónde podía estar el ungüento?, en ese instante se maldijo por no contarle la verdad sobre su pérdida de memoria, probablemente si tuviera dichos recuerdos sabría dónde estaba el ungüento.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué podía pasar si le confesaba que no tenía ningún recuerdo del pasado que vivieron juntos?

Buscó con la mirada cualquier cosa, una puerta, una caja o un botiquín y encontró la alacena debajo de la escalera, se precipitó hacia el pequeño almacén con la esperanza de que el ungüento estuviera ahí y por las prisas terminó tropezándose antes de llegar. Se raspó los codos y al revisarlos notó algo que no vio antes: una trampilla en el piso que quizá llevaba a un sótano. Trató de levantar la singular puerta pero ni bien tocó el borde con la punta de los dedos escuchó pasos acercándose a donde estaba.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el más alto una vez estuvo detrás de él.

Rió nervioso y le dijo que había tropezado, lo cual no era mentira, sólo esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que intentó abrir la trampilla en el piso.

—Levanta —dijo, aunque fue él quien lo levantó. Lo llevó de la muñeca hacia a la cocina y le hizo sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa —. Eres tan torpe como siempre —de alguno de los cajones de la cocineta sacó un paño y tras humedecerlo un poco lo puso sobre su herida —presiónalo —y con eso lo dejó solo.

Hizo tal como le dijo, presionó el paño sobre su antebrazo, sin embargo no creyó que fuera tan seria la cortada como para tomar precauciones como esa, curioso levantó la tela y vio que no se había manchado de mucha sangre.

—Quítalo —escuchó desde atrás y el joven apareció en el panorama frente a él, sentándose en la silla al otro lado de la mesa.

Extendió el brazo y le permitió al mayor que le tratara, limpió la herida y su antebrazo con otro paño antes de aplicar el ungüento.

—Pareces acostumbrado a esto —le dijo mientras veía cómo esparcía el bálsamo por la herida.

—Siempre has sido un inútil, Deku —se burló, le miró con cierta sorna y sonrió de lado.

Resopló indignado y desvió la mirada, quiso creer que rehuía su mirada porque estaba enojado y no le gustaba que le llamara así y en parte era cierto, sin embargo en el fondo evitaba su mirada escarlata porque le sofocaba, era imposible no notar tan pesada y fascinante mirada y volvía a preguntarse cómo pudo ignorar a alguien así durante tanto tiempo.

El tacto de sus manos ásperas le dio la idea de que era alguien brusco pero la manera en que aplicaba el ungüento era todo lo contrario, suave y delicado, y por alguna razón sintió vergüenza.

De niño solía cargar con raspaduras y postillas casi diario. No imaginaba al cenizo tratando sus heridas de cuando tenía seis años y al visualizarlo finalmente, la imagen le pareció un tanto divertida, tal vez fuera brusco o quizá se hubo desesperado con él porque era un llorón —siempre lo ha sido—, o probablemente era tal y como en ese momento.

—¿De que te ríes? —preguntó el mayor una vez empezó a reírse solo.

—Perdón, no es nada —se disculpó y el rubio continuó con su tarea.

Pensó en decirle sobre sus recuerdos pero si quería descubrir la verdad necesitaba tener toda su confianza para poder buscar en su casa sin ningún obstáculo; no le gustaba la idea mas no era la primera vez que invadía su propiedad, podría sacar provecho de que él ignoraba su condición y que su madre no había tenido conversación alguna con Katsuki, porque sin duda hablaría de su pérdida de memoria en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

De regreso en su cuarto miró la cinta microporosa que el joven había puesto sobre su herida y vio el resto de cicatrices en su brazo, no eran muchas pero eran bastante peculiares, algunas no las recordaba y supuso que debían ser las que el cenizo trató años atrás.

No sabía cómo debía sentirse respecto a él, con lo que había visto en su casa y el homicidio de Uraraka sólo podía desconfiar en su persona, vivía donde estuvo la desagradable escena y eso lo hacía el principal sospechoso, pero como supuestamente lo había conocido cuando se mudaron y al parecer se llevaban muy bien, no estaba seguro sobre qué pensar de él porque no tenía recuerdo alguno de aquellos años; sus sentimientos eran complicados.

Echó un último vistazo a la casa de enfrente a través de la ventana de su habitación, ¿debería confiar o desconfiar de él?, se fue a la cama con esa interrogante sin respuesta en su cabeza y esperó que no fuera la segunda opción.

 _Vio su espalda al asomarse por el borde de la pared y contuvo una pequeña risa, necesitaba ser sigiloso si pensaba asustarle, así que cubrió su boca y esperó hasta relajarse para seguir con su travesura._

 _Salió de su escondite y caminó de puntas hacia el joven hincado entre el césped del patio, con pasos lentos se acercó y cuanto más cerca estaba más levantaba las manos para atrapar al chico._

 _—Ni se te ocurra, Deku._

 _Hizo un mohín por la interrupción del muchacho, había frustrado sus intenciones por sorprenderlo —¿Cómo supiste que era yo?_

 _El rubio giró la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo lo miró —Podría olfatearte a un kilómetro de aquí —le sonrió altivo._

 _El comentario le asombró —¿Como lo haría un perro?_

 _La sonrisa del más alto desapareció y volteó la cabeza hacia enfrente para continuar haciendo su labor antes de contestar —Sí..._

 _La idea le impresionó, sin duda —¡Eso es increíble, Kacchan! —, para su joven y tierna mente era impresionante que el mayor tuviera tal habilidad._

 _Se hincó a su lado y espió lo que el otro hacía en el patio. Usaba un par de guantes y estaba arrancando algunas hierbas, las cuales dejaba a un lado, sobre el sendero de piedra que conectaba con la puerta trasera de la casa._

 _—¿Qué haces? —preguntó finalmente al no poder descifrar porqué hacía lo que hacía._

 _—Me desharé de algunas malezas... —respondió viéndole de reojo. El orbe escarlata del mayor le figuró brillar y por un momento tuvo un mal presentimiento. Katsuki resopló y desvió la mirada para agarrar una bolsa negra de plástico al tiempo en que se levantaba —todas aquellas que se acerquen a ti —la voz del rubio se distorsionó, había ecos animales en sus palabras, sonidos grotescos de gruñidos bestiales que erizaron su piel al instante de escucharlos._

 _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y retrocedió arrastrándose por el césped mientras veía que la silueta del muchacho se transformaba, se hacía más grande, su piel se rasgaba y sus huesos crujían al estirarse sus extremidades, hirsuto pelaje reemplazo la piel y sonidos roncos acompañaron su desagradable metamorfosis; era casi similar a un enorme perro con un extraño aire humano, andaba en sus patas traseras mientras que las delanteras caían a los costados de su torso, sosteniendo entre uno de sus puños la bolsa de plástico justo como un humano lo haría. Sus ojos rojos reverberaban entre el pelaje marrón jaspeado de manchas negras como carbón, le miraban con intensidad, con un instinto animal que le decía que él era la presa._

 _No pudo hacer nada, estaba paralizado ante la figura lobuna que le miraba desde arriba y cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre su persona cerró los ojos esperando la mordida. Sintió su respiración contra su cara y percibió el áspero aliento de la bestia en su fosas nasales, moriría ahí, pensó aterrorizado._

 _Pero no pasó nada._

 _En lugar de sentir los puntiagudos dientes de la criatura advirtió un peso en su regazo. Había dejado la bolsa de plástico en sus piernas y por la abertura de ésta vio un ojo castaño pardo mirándole._

Se levantó abruptamente de la cama, agitado volteó a todas partes asegurándose de que estaba en su habitación y paranoico alzó la sábana para ver si aquello fue real. No había nada.

Se rió de sí mismo y se hizo un ovillo mientras lloraba. Estaba tan cansado de todo eso.

A la mañana siguiente bajó a desayunar después de darse una ducha, su madre estaba sentada en la sala viendo el noticiero matutino en el televisor.

—Buen día —saludó a su madre.

—Buen día, hijo —se volteó para decirle y regresó su atención a la pantalla.

En la mesa había un plato con huevos fritos y un par de tiras de tocino acompañados de un vaso con jugo de naranja, el desayuno no difería mucho cada día, pero no se quejaba, eran las seis de la mañana ¿para qué se pondría creativa su madre a esa hora?

 _«Ahora con las noticias locales...»_

Usualmente no escuchaba el noticiero como su madre lo hacía, sí, era bueno estar al día con lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sin embargo tres de cada cuatro noticias eran tragedias y de eso era lo que menos necesitaba el mundo.

 _«...con ellos se suman dos desapariciones más a la ocurrida hace una semana de la joven Uraraka Ochako...»_

Pero ese día no podía ignorar el televisor tal y como hacía normalmente.

 _«...la información no se había hecho pública para evitar el pánico y porque el departamento de policía tenía esperanzas de encontrar a los jóvenes antes del quinto día, sin embargo los intentos de la policía por encontrarlos han sido en vano, así que le mostramos las fotografías de los jóvenes para que se comunique con la policía en caso de que los haya visto o sepa de su paradero...»_

Su rostro se torció en incredulidad al ver quiénes eran los jóvenes de los que hablaban, no tenía pruebas pero sospechaba que les había sucedido lo mismo que a Uraraka. Abusaron de él durante años pero jamás hubiera deseado que tuvieran un fin como el de la muchacha de chapetas.

Asustado pensó que podía ser su culpa.


	6. Chapter 6

_Me disculpo por la tardanza y por cómo se va a desarrollar la historia a partir de ahora, mi propósito inicial cambió... y no creo que sea bueno._

* * *

 **6**

Había un ambiente incómodo en la escuela, específicamente en el salón de su grupo. Los murmullos de sus compañeros inundaron la habitación y comenzaron a fastidiarle cuando los familiares de sus compañeros desaparecidos llegaron con el profesor.

Perdieron por lo menos dos horas de clase, dos horas en las cuales el resto del salón especuló sobre el paradero de los muchachos así como lo que pudo haber sucedido con ellos y no dejaban de preguntarse si los volverían a ver. No lo harían, pensó molesto. No tenía prueba alguna de que ellos estaban muertos sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que así era. Además nadie les había visto desde el fin de semana y eso era una mala señal.

Echó un vistazo al profesor y a las madres de sus compañeros a través de una de las ventanas del salón, sintió pena por ellas y recordó a la madre de Ochako cuando desesperada le preguntó si sabía algo de su hija, pensó que debía ser bastante difícil para el profesor calmar a las mujeres aunque a diferencia suya él simplemente no sabía nada. Él sabía de la muchacha y tuvo que armarse de valor para mentirle a la madre de ésta. Fue difícil y aún sentía culpa por haberlo hecho pero es que cómo le explicas a una madre que su hijo ha sido devorado por una bestia que poco tiene de normal y que parecía sacada de esas películas de terror sobre criaturas ficticias.

La imagen del monstruo apareció por una fracción de segundo en su mente y tuvo que retener las arcadas, era demasiado desagradable. La posibilidad de que ambos chicos hayan tenido el mismo destino que Ochako le aterraba porque eso sólo confirmaba que la bestia era real.

Anotó lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra de manera automática, no sabía qué era lo que estaba escribiendo, solamente veía las palabras y las copiaba en su cuaderno mientras su mente se perdía en pensamientos desastrosos y terroríficos.

Recordó lo que había soñado la noche anterior y se preguntó si acaso era una especie de memoria de su infancia, al menos hasta antes de la metamorfosis del otro. No podía estar seguro de que, en efecto, había pasado pero la sensación de familiaridad que sentía al recordar esa escena le parecía suficiente como para aceptar dicha probabilidad. Si en realidad era una memoria debía admitir que se llevaban bien y que las cosas eran como su madre le había platicado, de niño parecía tener cierta fascinación por el rubio.

Eso le avergonzaba.

Aunque había algo que simplemente no entendía, ¿por qué él terminó transformándose en la criatura lobuna?

Trató de convencerse que se debía al hecho de que él vivía en la casa donde había visto a la bestia y de alguna manera su mente conectó al hombre con la criatura porque era lo primero que pudo relacionar, tenía que ser un sucio juego de su maltrecha psique porque entonces... La idea le aterrorizó en especial porque en su cabeza no parecía una posibilidad tan descabellada.

¿Katsuki era...?

—¡Midoriya!

Se sobresaltó, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que se olvidó por completo de que todavía estaba en la escuela. Sus orbes verdes miraron al chico de gafas parado al lado de su pupitre, detrás de las lentes sus ojos se veían intranquilos, ¿estaría haciendo algo visiblemente extraño mientras divagaba en su cabeza?

—...Iida —susurró un poco perdido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el presidente de la clase después de un rato.

—¡Ah, sí, ¿por qué preguntas?! —se precipitó, esperaba no haber respondido demasiado apresurado.

Tenya frunció el ceño un poco y al verlo entornar los ojos creyó haber metido la pata, era malo fingiendo. —Has estado distraído toda la mañana, incluso comenzaste a murmurar cosas.

Oh no. —¿Qué... clase de cosas?

—No lo sé en realidad, tu voz era demasiado baja y hablabas muy rápido como para captar palabra alguna.

Falsa alarma.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hubo murmurado sin darse cuenta de ello, era algo normal antes pero con el tiempo ese tic se desvaneció. Jamás creyó que volvería, aunque con todo lo que había sucedido no le resultaba extraño que así fuera.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo —continuó Iida.

El comentario le asustó y hasta que el más alto le explicó que no debía pensar mucho en lo sucedido con sus compañeros porque muy probablemente ellos se habían metido en problemas pudo relajarse, no era su culpa; quizás estaba pensando demasiado, Iida tenía razón, no tenía nada que ver con él, chicos como ellos siempre andaban en malos pasos y terminaban de mala manera. No tenía nada que ver con él.

Mas no importaba cuántas veces lo repitiera, no se lo creía.

Tomó el metro como hacía todos los días, entre la gente esperó la llegada del transporte a la estación y nunca se sintió tan incómodo como en ese momento. Podía ser su imaginación, su paranoia, pero sintió las miradas acusadoras de las personas a su alrededor encima suyo, culpándole, juzgándole... despreciándole. Mantuvo la mirada en el piso de hormigón, apretó las manos sobre los tirantes de su mochila y trató de no pensar en ello.

No tenía nada que ver con él, insistió.

El luto había pasado, o al menos así fue en la escuela. Se enteró que la noche anterior las familias de sus compañeros desaparecidos siguieron buscando alguna pista del paradero de éstos mas no tuvieron éxito. Intentó no darle importancia y trató de ignorar las conversaciones del resto de sus compañeros en el salón de clases.

De camino a casa algo se sintió fuera de lugar, como si hubiera pasado por alto algún detalle, de repente al cruzar la calle se detuvo en la acera de la manzana donde estaba su casa. Escarbó en su mente, ¿qué estaba olvidando?, miró la señal de tránsito en la esquina pero por más tiempo que pasó no pudo descubrir qué olvidaba. Prefirió dejarlo de lado, tal vez luego lo recordaría.

Sin embargo la sensación no le dejó en paz, se detuvo frente a su casa y volteó a la casa de enfrente como siempre lo hacía, era un hábito que no podía quitarse. La sensación en su pecho empeoró, era como si alguien ejerciera presión sobre su cuerpo, estrujándole el pecho.

Lidió con ello y entró a la casa.

—Estoy en casa —anunció después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Qué bueno que llegas, ven —dijo su madre desde la cocina.

Desde la puerta pudo verla al fondo de la casa, en el comedor, a través del vano que conectaba la sala con la cocina, recargada en la tarja. Parecía que hablaba con alguien mientras sostenía una taza con —probablemente— té negro. Con recelo fue a donde estaba su madre, de paso dejó su mochila encima del sofá de la sala y al pasar bajo el marco su madre extendió la mano derecha señalando el comedor.

—Katsuki nos acompañará a comer —mencionó entusiasmada.

Al voltear a su lado derecho encontró al susodicho sentado en una de las sillas, también traía una taza la cual acababa de colocar sobre la mesa, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron le sonrió con cierta sorna.

—No habías venido a la casa antes, ¿verdad? —preguntó su madre una vez empezaron a comer.

—No, esta es la primera vez —respondió el rubio.

Decir que se sentía intranquilo era poco, estaba en pánico. Temía que la conversación que su madre y Katsuki tenían tomara un rumbo específico hacia su aparente amnesia de casi nueve años porque entonces sus planes sobre investigar la casa del joven en una futura visita se verían arruinados. Si conseguía mantener la fachada, mantendría la confianza del cenizo y por lo tanto podría pasearse por su casa como si la conociera desde hace años. Necesitaba eso, era la única oportunidad que tenía para descubrir si el joven ocultaba algo.

—Es una pena lo que ha pasado estos días —escuchó a su madre, trató de estar pendiente de todo lo que dijeran, debía interrumpirlos para evitar que sus intenciones se fueran por un tubo —, acaban de desaparecer dos chicos —continuó su madre —y no hace más de una semana que desapareció Ochako, una chica del vecindario...

¡Uraraka!

¡Eso era lo que había olvidado!, pero ¿cómo?

—Izuku, ¿estás bien? —cuestionó la mayor.

—¿Eh? —absorto en su repentina revelación no se percató de que había reaccionado de manera algo brusca, incluso Katsuki le miraba desconcertado —ah, ¡sí, no es nada! —se apresuró en decir.

Su madre le miró preocupada unos segundos más antes de continuar con su conversación.

Por poco metió la pata, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué forma. Se mantuvo callado y comió más lento de lo que usualmente hacía para poder quedarse más tiempo la mayor parte de la charla.

—¿Será como aquella vez? —¿A qué se refería con eso? —, de un día para otro empezaron a desaparecer los niños del vecindario y así como empezó se detuvo —comentó bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

¿Había sucedido antes?

—Es posible que sea la misma persona —habló el de mirada escarlata —, puede estar intentando confundir a la policía al buscar chicos del resto de la ciudad —analizó.

Su madre inclinó levemente la cabeza y suspiró —si es la misma persona ojalá que ahora la policía lo atrape, esa vez quedó como un caso sin resolver —sin duda su madre temía por su seguridad —, sería horrible que volviera a salir impune.

—...sería una pena.

Trató de restarle importancia sin embargo el tono de voz que el rubio había utilizado difería mucho del de su madre, tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando pero su voz pareció burlarse.

Se levantó y dejó los trastes en la tarja antes de salir de la cocina para subir a su habitación pero se vio interceptado por el joven, quien le sostuvo de la muñeca al pasar a su lado.

—Izuku —¿su nombre de pila?, que vergonzoso —, ¿te molestaría ayudarme?, aún tengo cosas por arreglar en el patio.

Tenía deberes escolares sin embargo pensó que no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, después de todo si las cosas salían mal no importaría si entregaba o no sus tareas.

Le acompañó a la casa después de que terminara con la comida y se cambiara el uniforme, su madre le había dado permiso pues si pasaba el tiempo con él se sentiría mejor. Sabía que su madre estaba preocupada porque no solía salir mucho de casa, no hablaba de tener amigos ni tampoco de salir con ellos, sólo salía de casa para ir a la escuela, así que dudaba que se negara a dejarle ir con Katsuki, especialmente porque antes se la pasaba con él.

Todavía no salía del asombro por escuchar su nombre de pila pronunciado por el mayor y estaba escrito en su rostro.

—¿Qué, crees que te llamaré por ese sobrenombre enfrente de tu madre? —comentó socarrón, incluso se rió. Entraron y pasaron a la sala, donde el rubio dejó las llaves en la mesa de té y buscó algunas cosas en el cuarto debajo de la escalera.

No, no esperaba que lo hiciera, de hecho dudaba que su madre supiera de ese mote que le había puesto, era sólo que desde que hablaba con él no había utilizado su nombre ni una sola vez, era extraño, incómodo y le provocaba una sensación molesta en el pecho.

—¿Acaso temes que ella sepa cómo eres en realidad? —le siguió el juego.

El más alto, que seguía buscando algo en el pequeño armario, se detuvo abruptamente, le vio quedarse inmóvil frente a los estantes y lentamente giró la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro. Tenía un gesto indescifrable que le inquietó, sus ojos rojos le miraron con intensidad y en un instante se volteó para seguir buscando en el cuarto.

—¿Crees que me dejaría acercarme a ti si supiera cómo soy?

No estaba seguro si ambos hablaban de lo mismo y por temor a equivocarse no respondió nada. Desconfiaba del mayor, era la segunda ocasión que hacía una pregunta como esa y algo le decía que había muchas posibilidades de que estuviera jugando con su mente.

—Ven, vamos al patio trasero —llevaba algunas herramientas consigo.

No esperó a que le siguiera y lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta trasera al fondo de la cocina. Echó un vistazo al armario, estaba cerrado pero cerca del pie de la escalera, en el piso había un par de bolsas negras de plástico, tragó saliva con fuerza. En sus sueños siempre veía la cabeza cercenada de Uraraka Ochako en una bolsa como esas y pensó que podría encontrar las cabezas de sus compañeros en ellas.

—¡Deku! —le llamó el rubio desde afuera.

Podía ignorar al otro y descubrir de una vez por todas qué cargaba en esas bolsas pero ¿y entonces qué?, si llegaba a encontrar las cabezas o restos humanos adentro ¿qué debía hacer?, ¿llamar a la policía?, ¿siquiera le daría tiempo antes de que el más alto regresara y le detuviera?, ¿o tal vez debía correr a la seguridad de su casa y pedirle auxilio a su madre?, no, no podía ponerla en peligro.

Sin embargo también estaba la posibilidad de que en realidad no hubiera nada como eso adentro de las bolsas, podían tener herramientas o cualquier otra cosa adentro y luego tendría que explicarle a Katsuki porqué había abierto las bolsas, no eran suyas y no tenía razones para curiosear en ellas.

¿...y si en realidad había algo en las bolsas?

Visualizó dicha eventualidad y escalofríos subieron por su espina dorsal al tiempo en que sentía malestar estomacal; tuvo que retener algunas arcadas, había visto a Ochako ser devorada y su mirada hueca pareció enfocarle... no quería volver a ver algo así. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y repentinamente las imágenes grotescas desaparecieron para ver en su lugar el rostro del rubio.

—¡Ey, Deku! —le tomó de los hombros y le sacudió.

Vio sus ojos carmines y recuperó la compostura. Se disculpó con él y tras decirle que no fue nada le siguió al patio trasero donde continuaron podando la larga hierba que infestaba la casa.

Tuvo esa sensación de familiaridad otra vez y el vello de su nuca se erizó, no le gustaba eso porque volvía a preguntarse si debía o no desconfiar de Katsuki y esa desgraciada incertidumbre no hacía más que sofocarle.

Hacía un momento había dicho que no importaba lo que sucediera, era mejor descubrir la verdad a cualquier costo; en el mejor de los casos probablemente terminaría encontrando que el rubio no tenía nada que ver con las desapariciones de sus compañeros y que quizá todas aquellas visiones de cuerpos desmembrados habían sido producto de su imaginación... sin embargo no tenía el valor suficiente para actuar porque no sabía qué debería hacer si resultaba que todo eso había sido obra del joven.

No podía ser imprudente si terminaba siendo verdad.

Mientras arrancaba algunas hierbas de raíz recordó el sueño, ¿era posible que en realidad haya enterrado algo en el patio? La idea le estremeció y optó por no pensar en eso. Si entraba en pánico ahora no podría hacer nada.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo hiciste estos años? —no estaba seguro acerca de qué podían conversar.

—Estaba en las afueras, haciendo trabajos manuales más que nada —respondió atrás de él.

—¿Cómo es que luce así la casa?

—La desatendí, había semanas en las que no regresaba.

Intentó leer algo en la voz ajena pero no fue capaz de descubrir nada, ¿estaría mintiendo?, ¿o acaso era verdad? No lo sabía, no sabía si debía creerle y tampoco sabía si debía creer en sí mismo.

Su mente estaba bastante perturbada con las desapariciones de sus compañeros, las aparentes alucinaciones que había sufrido y los acertijos que veía en sus sueños y simplemente no creía estar en la mejor forma para estar apuntando con el dedo al posible culpable.

Terminaron de cortar la hierba lo suficiente para poder podarla con máquina, recogieron la basura que se encontraba escondida y regresaron adentro de la casa una vez juntaron las herramientas.

Descubrió que Katsuki estuvo trabajando en las granjas de las afueras de la ciudad, había abandonado la escuela y aunque pudo conseguir un trabajo cerca de donde vivía prefirió buscar uno afuera, lejos del bullicio de la gente de la urbe. Era sospechoso sin duda pero pensaría que era inocente hasta que pudiera demostrar lo contrario, o por lo menos eso intentaría.

Tomaron asiento en el comedor y no pudo evitar mirar de manera inquisitiva al mayor, ¿cómo podía soportar traer una chaqueta cuando acababan de trabajar bajo el sol?, ¿no tendría calor con esa chamarra encima?

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó al percatarse de que le miraba.

¿Sería descortés si le cuestionaba sobre eso?, ya lo había pensado antes, tal vez estaba ocultando algo con ella, como tatuajes, marcas o cicatrices, sin embargo no lograba entenderlo porque después de todo lucía tres largos rasguños en su cara.

—¿Cómo... te hiciste esas...? —apuntó a su propio rostro haciendo referencia al aparente zarpazo que el rubio tenía sobre la mejilla.

Realmente quería preguntarle acerca de lo otro pero quizás era algo que no debía ver.

Katsuki parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder —Los coyotes buscan a las ovejas —sonrió de lado y se levantó para sacar del refrigerador una botella con cerveza y la abrió en el instante en que cerró el aparato.

Le pareció divertido imaginar al joven haciendo trabajos en una granja, limpiando el granero, herrando caballos, alimentando vacas, esquilando ovejas... y le figuró imposible verle haciendo esa clase de labor. Aunque le pareció aún más imposible que un coyote le haya provocado tal herida.

—¿Aún duele? —independientemente de si eso era cierto la herida era profunda e imaginó que debió dolerle bastante cuando pasó.

El de orbes rojos alzó una ceja después de dar un trago a la bebida y le miró desde arriba, estaba cerca de él, parado enfrente del frigorífico, y volvió a sonreírle con sorna —¿preocupado?

Inevitablemente se sonrojó —bueno es sólo que...

—No, en lo absoluto —el mayor entornó los ojos en un visible gesto de enfado.

En ese momento supo que lo de los coyotes era mentira y que debía haber una historia detrás de ese estigma, una que quería conocer pero de la cual dudaba tener el derecho de saber.

—¿...puedo? —soltó bajo su aliento. No es la primera vez que la cicatriz le llama la atención, le ha interesado desde que le vio en el metro, y ahora que le tiene a su alcance no pudo evitarlo.

Katsuki le miró atónito y sintió más vergüenza, era una petición peculiar que esperaba el más alto rechazaría cuando sonrió de nuevo con ese aire burlón sin embargo en lugar de darle una negativa jaló una de las sillas para sentarse cerca de él.

Nadie dijo nada. El cenizo estaba enfrente suya, ligeramente inclinado hacia él; con lentitud alzó la mano derecha y acercó los dedos a donde empezaban las cicatrices cerca del pómulo. Era un tacto extraño, la piel se sentía más suave y pensaba que debía ser más sensible por lo que recorrió la extensión de las marcas con cuidado, las perfiló desde el pómulo hasta el cuello, donde se desvanecían y eran menos profundas. ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho tan espantosa cicatriz?, no, tal vez preguntar "qué" tenía más sentido. Pensativo continuó bajando, rozó con la punta de sus dedos el cuello del mayor y siguió hasta tocar algunas de las cicatrices que se asomaban debajo de su playera encima de sus clavículas.

Entonces se vio interrumpido.

La mano izquierda del otro sostuvo con fuerza de la muñeca y le alejó un poco, evitando que tocara sus cicatrices. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la pesada mirada escarlata observándole, avergonzado se encogió de hombros y le pidió perdón.

—Vete a casa, oscurece —dijo para después soltarle.

Y sin saber si era verdad que afuera empezaba a anochecer se levantó, se disculpó otra vez y salió de ahí para ir a casa con su madre.

Ni siquiera se molestó en saludar a su madre cuando entró, se dirigió a las escaleras, subió y se encerró en su habitación. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos, aquello había sido raro y particularmente íntimo. En el fondo de su cabeza pensaba que era estúpido hacer esa clase de cosas teniendo en cuenta que veía al hombre como alguien peligroso, pero en ese preciso instante todos esos pensamientos eran opacados por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía.

No sabía qué había sido eso sin embargo así como esperaba que no se repitiera esperaba que volviera a suceder. Debe estar mal de la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

_Perdonen la tardanza._

* * *

 **7**

 _—No seas imprudente —era la voz de una mujer, se escuchaba enojada —¡es un mortal ordinario!_

 _No podía ver lo que sucedía ahí adentro, quizá si se asomaba por una de las ventanas podría ver pero tenía miedo de ser descubierto. No sabía quiénes eran, no reconocía las voces y no recordaba sus rostros._

 _—No... ¿acaso tú...? —la fémina voz se quebró un poco y pensó que rompería en llanto pero en lugar de eso volvió a alzar la voz —¡No puedes involucrarle en esto!_

 _¿De qué hablaban exactamente?_

 _—¡Eres un niño tan necio!_

 _—¿Por qué te importa? —ah, esa voz la conocía._

 _—¡Eres un idiota, ¿sabes lo que sucederá por tus temerarias acciones?! —se escuchaba desesperada, ¿por qué le reprendía? —¡Tres lunas incorrectas y no habrá vuelta atrás!_

 _¿Lunas?_

 _—Enloquecerá y llamará la atención..._

 _De repente comenzó a desvanecerse todo frente a sus ojos y la puerta de aquella casa le pareció más lejana a cada segundo._

 _—...ellos te encontrarán..._

Tenía la sensación de que había soñado algo importante esa noche, pero tal y como aquella otra vez no lo recordaba. Había soñado bastante estos días, o por lo menos sabía que soñaba mas no con qué soñaba.

En ocasiones recordaba y esos sueños eran más parecidos a memorias, específicamente momentos que había compartido con Katsuki años atrás. Aún no tenía muy claro esos días en que visitaba al rubio y en su cabeza todas esas imágenes lucían dispersas, desperdigadas sobre un enorme muro, que bien podrían tener un orden si tan sólo no hubiera huecos y piezas faltantes que simplemente no le permitían ver el cuadro completo.

Como todos los días salió de casa y se detuvo en la acera para mirar la casa de enfrente, a estas alturas pensaba que era ridículo seguir mirando con recelo aquella casa, en especial cuando ya había pasado varios días gastando parte de su tiempo ahí, pero se aferraba a la idea de que no debería bajar la guardia, aún no sabía si aquellas imágenes habían sido un producto de su imaginación y aunque quizá muy probablemente lo eran esperaba equivocarse.

Suspiró cansado, tal vez simplemente debería dejar de darle tantas vueltas y dejar que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder. Ajustó los tirantes de su mochila y se dirigió a la estación del metro.

La conmoción causada por la desaparición de sus compañeros parecía haber pasado, nadie hablaba de ello. Al tomar asistencia el profesor ya no mencionó sus nombres y entre los murmullos del resto de alumnos tampoco se escucharon. No estaba seguro si eso era algo bueno o no...

—Midoriya, ¿cómo estás? —inesperadamente Iida le llamó a la hora del descanso.

—...bien, gracias —no podía acostumbrarse a eso —, ¿y tú?

El presidente de la clase le había estado hablando con más frecuencia, algo que le extrañaba de sobremanera, no era como si nunca hubiera intercambiado palabras con él sino que era extraño porque ahora pasaba algunos de los recesos junto a él. No podía acostumbrarse porque antes no pasaba el tiempo con nadie, no tenía amigos y le provocaba una sensación muy peculiar en el pecho el que Tenya decidiera pasar la hora de descanso con él.

Al principio no hablaban de mucho y comían en silencio los almuerzos que cada uno traía de casa, pero después de un par de días repitiendo la misma rutina habían empezado a conversar de cosas triviales.

—¿Sucedió algo bueno? —preguntó el de gafas una vez terminó su almuerzo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dio los últimos bocados a su propio almuerzo.

—Hay un aire distinto a tu alrededor —¿En qué sentido?, esperaba que uno bueno —, siempre cargabas con una extraña nube arriba de ti y ahora parece haber desaparecido.

No entendía del todo el comentario de Iida, aunque debía admitir que estos últimos días había estado de un mejor humor. El simple hecho de platicar con él era muestra de ello.

Al salir de la escuela se separaba de Tenya en la reja principal, el más alto vivía por los alrededores junto a su hermano mayor así que no tomaba el transporte como lo hacía él. En una ocasión llegó a ver a su hermano, un hombre con un enorme parecido pero con un rostro más suave que el de Iida, incluso su voz tenía un toque más ligero que el del delegado. La imagen de ambos le hizo sonreír ligeramente, quizás un poco celoso.

De regreso a casa, en el metro, pensó en su madre, tal vez debería contarle sobre su reciente amistad con el chico de cabello índigo, probablemente aligeraría un poco la carga que llevaba consigo. Desde que su padre no estaba con ellos había visto un ligera sombra sobre sus ojos la cual creyó que se desvanecería si permanecía en casa, sin embargo ahora que pasaba el tiempo con Katsuki lucía más relajada. No hablaban lo suficiente, esperaba no fuera demasiado tarde para empezar a hacerlo.

Era fin de semana y eso significaba que tenía todo el día libre para platicar con su madre, o eso supuso. Al llegar el día de ayer de la escuela no había podido abordar el tema ni mucho menos una conversación con ella, le había dejado una nota en la mesa donde le avisaba que le había dejado la cena en el frigorífico y que no volvería sino hasta tarde; debía admitir que aquello le quitó el ánimo y sin duda le preocupó, su madre no solía salir de improviso y tampoco llegaba tarde a la casa. Quiso creer que no era nada, que quizá había olvidado algo o que simplemente había quedado de verse con alguien más, aunque ésta última posibilidad le ponía más nervioso.

No sabía mucho de la vida personal de su madre, porque básicamente ella no salía de casa más que para hacer las compras. ¿Podría estarse viendo con alguien?

De cualquier manera el día de ayer no pudo conversar con ella y ese día le había dicho temprano en el almuerzo que debía salir otra vez y que —de nuevo— no regresaría sino hasta muy noche.

—Puedes pasar el día con Katsuki, ayer no le viste ¿verdad? —propuso una vez empezó a retirar los trastos después del almuerzo.

Quería preguntarle a donde iba, qué clase de asuntos tenía que arreglar, por qué le iba a tomar todo el día, en fin, quería interrogarla hasta que pudiera calmar las ansias en su corazón pero en lugar de eso calló, bajó la mirada y respondió: —Sí, suena bien.

Su madre le sonrió antes de salir de la cocina y subir a su habitación.

—Buenos días —saludó su madre al joven de cabello cenizo.

—Buenos —respondió el saludo.

Katsuki trabajaba de nuevo en el patio de enfrente, detuvo su labor tan pronto escuchó a su madre y desde su lugar, pisando el pasto, se volteó para verles, enterró la pala que traía en la tierra que debía haber removido y se apoyó ligeramente en la herramienta, tenía la cara sucia y el cabello mal arreglado —no tenía su característico volumen—, ¿qué tan temprano se había levantado para seguir trabajando en el jardín?

Su madre le explicó que estaría fuera todo el día y que quizá regresaría hasta que fuera de noche.

—¿Hay problema si Izuku pasa el día contigo? —preguntó. No veía el caso a cuestionar al otro por eso, no era como si antes no hubiera pasado tiempo con él, ya casi era una rutina.

El rubio le aclaró que no había inconveniente alguno y con eso su madre se despidió de ambos. La imagen de su madre alejándose por la calle no le gustaba y se sintió sofocar.

—¿Lees? —soltó Katsuki una vez estuvieron adentro de su casa.

Le había ofrecido algo de tomar y mientras conseguía un par de vasos y una jarra con agua le hizo esperarle en la sala. Bebió un poco del agua que el mayor le había servido y no pudo responderle hasta que alejó el vaso y terminó de beber.

Katsuki había agarrado el libro que había traído consigo, lo había dejado sobre la mesa para café de la sala mientras bebía —sí, es un pasatiempo —aunque no sólo pasaba tiempo libre leyendo, cuando podía abría un libro y se enfrascaba en sus mundos de fantasía hasta hartas horas de la noche.

Vio al mayor hojear su libro y sólo entonces se percató de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, recordó el incidente con su cicatriz y bajó la mirada a sus manos esperando que el rubio no notara su nerviosismo. Habían pasado varios días desde aquel extraño momento como para seguir ansioso por él, sin embargo no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Al día siguiente de aquel suceso al mayor pareció no importarle y se creyó estúpido por continuar pensando en ello. No había sido nada ¿cierto?, sólo estaba curioso por los estigmas que Katsuki cargaba en su rostro, simple y llana curiosidad.

Y aún así sentía las yemas de sus dedos vibrar por la sensación de la piel lacerada.

—¿Cuántas veces lo has leído ya? —la pregunta del mayor le sacó de sus pensamientos e inconscientemente escondió los dedos entre sus rodillas.

—N-no lo sé, es un libro algo viejo —antes llevaba un conteo para cada libro, pero eventualmente comenzó a olvidarse de hacerlo hasta que al final lo dejó.

La cubierta del ejemplar estaba desgastada y una de las capas de hule estaba levantada en los bordes, sus hojas lucían amarillentas y algunas de ellas estaban maltratadas; era uno de los más antiguos en su biblioteca personal.

—¿Te gustan esta clase de historias? —le preguntó escéptico con una ceja levantada.

Se cohibió un poco por el comentario y le respondió afirmativamente. Katsuki sonrió con sorna y continuó hojeando su libro. Era uno de sus tantos libros de terror y suspenso, con criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas grotescas llenas de sangre y vísceras; algo muy inusual para alguien como él, suponía.

De repente se encontró pensando en la vida privada del rubio. Sabía que había salido de casa de sus padres cuando tenía diecisiete pero de ahí en más no sabía nada, ¿tenía hermanos?, ¿tal vez hermanas?, ¿tenía pareja? No recordaba haber visto a alguien más que a él salir de su casa y si acaso el mayor no tenía una pareja no podía comprenderlo. Aunque admitirlo le provocaba escalofríos que subían desde su cóccix hasta su séptima vértebra lo dijo: Katsuki era apuesto, con la piel ligeramente tostada, de cabello rubio e hipnotizantes ojos rojos, era alto y de masculinas facciones marcadas, y un aire fiero a su alrededor acentuado por las marcas en su mejilla.

No podías simplemente ignorar a alguien así.

—Ven, ayúdame a terminar con el jardín —de nuevo interrumpió sus pensamientos y le puso el libro enfrente, el cual tomó y lo dejó sobre la mesa para seguir al más alto.

Afuera el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y la luz del sol ya había sido cubierta por algunos cúmulos grises, no tardaría mucho en llover.

—¿Qué haces ahora? —preguntó al notar un par de hoyos en el pasto.

—Sembrar algunas plantas —respondió antes de ponerse a cavar otro hoyo sin embargo ni bien enterró la pala se detuvo y se volteó a verle —. Esas ponlas de aquel lado —apuntó a tres plantas en macetas que tenía a un lado del pórtico —y mejor que sea ya, pronto lloverá.

Con eso le dio una pala y continuó con su propia labor.

Mientras cavaba no pudo evitar pensar en lo insólito que era todo eso, Katsuki no parecía alguien atento y que estuviera llenando el jardín con plantas le figuraba raro y un tanto divertido, no podía visualizarlo regando las plantas cada mañana.

Cavó dos hoyos y trasplantó dos de las matas que el rubio le había encargado, para la última planta se hincó sobre el pasto y escarbó un poco más en la zanja con ambas manos. Las imágenes de uno de sus sueños le asaltaron, de niño debió encargarse de eso también y suspiró al pensar que sería su destino ser un ayudante de jardinería para el más alto, se rió y se estiró encima del agujero para alcanzar la planta que colocaría en éste.

Cuando bajó la mirada a la zanja se petrificó.

Ahí, en el agujero que acababa de cavar estaba la cabeza cercenada de uno de sus compañeros desaparecidos. La piel de su rostro había perdido color, lucía más pálida con un color gris que acentuaba los pómulos y las mejillas hundidas, sus ojos se veían vacíos y le miraban fijamente mientras sus labios agrietados se curvaban en una sonrisa enfermiza.

Mi...do...ri...ya

Se estremeció y aterrado se echó para atrás, intentando alejarse, se arrastró por el pasto sin notar que la tierra ya estaba húmeda y que desde hacía unos minutos había empezado a llover. En su escape dejó la planta, más preocupado por su bienestar. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿era real? No, por supuesto no, no podía ser real, antes cuando escarbó no estaba ahí... ¿entonces?

—¡Deku!

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, la voz del mayor le había regresado a la realidad y perturbado alzó la vista para verle a su lado, sus orbes escarlata le miraron con cierta preocupación y sentir la calidez de sus manos en sus hombros le relajó. Con la respiración estropeada bajó la mirada lentamente hacia el agujero en la tierra y suspiró aliviado de no ver nada.

—Ve a secarte, yo termino aquí —le dijo para después recoger la mata que había dejado a la mitad del jardín.

Asintió y se apresuró en entrar a la casa para refugiarse de la lluvia. Esperó por el rubio muy cerca de la puerta y se abrazó a sí mismo buscando darse calor, tiritaba de frío al estar empapado. Bajó la mirada y examinó su ropa, estaba sucia, llena de lodo en algunas partes y pensó que debió haber traído una muda de ropa, sí, claro, ¿cómo iba a saber que terminaría mojándose por culpa de la lluvia?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y Katsuki entró con prisa.

—Qué pesada —le escuchó decir, debía referirse a la lluvia.

El cabello del mayor escurría agua y algunos mechones se pegaban a su rostro, lo vio limpiarse las gotas que caían por su frente con el antebrazo derecho y mientras lo hacía lo vio de arriba abajo. Estaba mojado, su ropa se veía más oscura y formaba pliegues en distintas direcciones porque la tela se adhería a su cuerpo. Se sonrojó y se sorprendió por lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?, ¿acaso había olvidado que el joven seguía siendo un sospechoso? Sin embargo la palabra le pareció menos acertada, no había conseguido absolutamente nada que pudiera ligarlo con la desaparición de sus compañeros y no importaba cuántas veces entrara, su casa siempre lucía normal.

—Espera aquí —le arrojó una toalla desde el pie de la escalera —, te traeré un cambio de ropa.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde la losa de entrepiso se lo permitió y se quedó solo con sus pensamientos.

Secó su cabello con la toalla y al cerrar los ojos se encontró con la imagen de la cabeza en la zanja, sudó frío y se repitió varias veces que fue únicamente una broma de su quebrada mente, una muy desagradable. Pronto escuchó los pasos de Katsuki y lo vio bajar por la escalera con algo de ropa bajo el brazo y una toalla sobre sus hombros. Vestía otra ropa y supuso que debió cambiarse arriba antes de llevarle el cambio de ropa, cabía destacar que usaba una playera de manga larga y volvió a pensar en qué podría estar ocultando debajo de su ropa con tanto esmero.

—Ten, puede que te quede grande pero es mejor a que traigas tu ropa mojada y sucia —le extendió una playera de manga corta y una bermuda.

—Gracias —agarró el conjunto y terminó de secarse el cabello una vez lo dejó sobre uno de los sillones.

Katsuki entró a la cocina, probablemente buscando algo para beber; comenzó a quitarse la ropa, empezando por la camiseta, sintió frío al despojarse de la húmeda prenda y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron, tembló por la sensación y se apresuró en agarrar la playera que Katsuki le había prestado.

—¿Las recuerdas todas? —escuchó atrás de él.

Con la playera en sus brazos se giró para encontrar al rubio recargado en el marco del vano que conectaba la sala con la cocina, traía un vaso en una mano y aún tenía la toalla en sus hombros. Miró al mayor con confusión y poco a poco el más alto se acercó.

—Éstas, ¿recuerdas como te las hiciste? —inesperadamente sintió los dedos de Katsuki tocar su espalda y escalofríos subieron por su columna.

Le tomó varios segundos calmarse, segundos que esperaba Katsuki no notara —No realmente —tenía varias cicatrices que sabía debió hacerse cuando niño, sin embargo ignoraba cómo se las hizo.

El más alto no dijo más y pronto advirtió su mano subir por su espalda al mismo tiempo en que lo sentía más cerca de él. El tacto áspero de la palma del rubio le estremeció, sus largos dedos tentaron sus escápulas y dibujaron su costillar encima de su epidermis, con cada caricia le hizo temblar y no se percató de la cercanía del otro hasta que su nariz rozó la piel de su cuello; su cuerpo se tensó y fue consciente de que estaba semidesnudo a su completa merced.

Presionó sus brazos contra su cuerpo sin saber qué hacer y cerró los ojos al percibir que el mayor inhalaba su aroma cerca de la base de su cuello. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía suceder algo más extraño sucedía esto.

Katsuki estaba demasiado silencioso y no escuchaba nada más que su respiración pausada y singularmente pesada, casi sonaba como un gruñido, uno bajo y ahogado. De un momento a otro sintió el frío aire contra su espalda y al abrir los ojos vio al rubio alejarse, inconscientemente le detuvo, se aferró al puño de su playera y cuando el más alto volteó a verle quiso que la tierra lo tragara.

Con la camiseta aún a medio poner se encogió en su sitio y bajó la mirada al piso mientras soltaba su agarre en la prenda del otro, lo escuchó resoplar y se sobresaltó al ver que acercó una de sus manos para tomarle por la barbilla.

Le hizo alzar la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados le miró fijamente —¿Ansioso?

Los colores se le subieron a la cara y sintió sus mejillas arder, podía percibir la respiración del mayor chocar contra su rostro, ¿a qué se refería con eso?

Sonrió con burla y le soltó —Te enfermarás, vístete ya.

Pasmado solamente atinó a seguirle con la mirada y lo vio entrar a la cocina otra vez, su corazón palpitaba a un ritmo más acelerado y parecía haber subido por su garganta. Se apresuró en vestirse y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, buscando calmarse cubrió su cara con ambas manos, completamente avergonzado.


	8. Chapter 8

_Estoy segura de que este capítulo es ligeramente más largo que los demás y estoy tan orgullosa de mí —llora—. Debo decir que por ahí hay escritas algunas cosillas que implican otras y espero que las puedan descubrir —ríe—. Sé que siempre lo digo pero me alegra bastante la recepción que ha tenido esta historia, en especial por el tipo de trama que tiene. Digo, me fascina este género pero jamás creí que llegaría a escribir algo así._

 _Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, creánme que los leo, pero soy un manojo de nervios y por más que intento responderlos me quedo trabada. Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios._

* * *

 **8**

Pasar el día con Katsuki fue algo que jamás pensó. Claro, no era la primera vez que pasaba horas junto al cenizo, de hecho pasaba casi la mitad del día con él ocasionalmente, pero esa vez era diferente. Estaría con él todo el día, haciendo énfasis en « _todo_ ».

Esa mañana había sido bastante extraña y no dejaba de pensar en el inusual momento de intimidad que habían compartido. La sensación de las ásperas manos del más alto aún permanecía en su espalda y evocarla le produjo escalofríos; poco a poco había estado cayendo en el encanto de aquel joven de singular mirada rojiza y temía eso porque todavía desconocía la inocencia del joven, por lo tanto de alguna u otra forma las cosas podrían terminar mal.

Esperaba equivocarse, pero esa incertidumbre jamás se desvanecía.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el tejado y golpeaban con ligereza las ventanas de la casa, donde se escurrían y acumulaban con el resto del agua sobre la cornisa de los vanos. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando la lluvia a través de una de las ventanas del frente intentando distraerse, era fin de semana y aunque normalmente gastaba su tiempo encerrado en su habitación ese día lo que menos quería era estar adentro y mucho menos cuando compartía el espacio con Katsuki. Le ponía nervioso y no le gustaba.

Se asomó con el propósito de ver el cielo y suspiró decepcionado al notar que las oscuras nubes cubrían todo lo que alcanzaba a visualizar. Probablemente la lluvia pararía hasta la noche. Aburrido y resignado se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió al sofá de la sala para leer un poco y perderse en el tétrico universo de su libro. Cualquier cosa que le evitara pensar en el hecho de que estaba a solas por todo un día con el joven de cabello cenizo sería bienvenida.

Y así comenzó su lectura.

Abrió el libro donde había dejado el separador y tras leer algunas líneas terminó el capítulo que había empezado hacía tres días; dio vuelta a la página y leyó:

« **Capítulo XVIII: "Está en tu cabeza"** »

Recordaba ese capítulo casi a la perfección, era el penúltimo y donde finalmente empezaba a esclarecerse el clímax de toda la historia. No importaba que se supiera de memoria cada párrafo, jamás se aburría de leerlo. Estaba cerca del desenlace del libro, ese capítulo y uno más y terminaría esa historia por enésima vez en su corta vida, tenía suficiente para ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el delicado y rasposo tacto del más alto, sus agrietados labios contra su cuello o su voz ronca que fácilmente podría confundir con gruñidos quedos similares a un ronroneo... Súbitamente se puso de mil colores y cerró de golpe el libro sobre su regazo.

¿Qué estaba pensando?

Se dobló hacia enfrente, sobre sus piernas, y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, debía hacerlo.

De repente escuchó un golpe y brincó en su lugar para después voltear a ver qué había provocado el estruendo. A su derecha vio la trampilla hacia el sótano abierta y poco a poco el joven de ojos escarlatas subió hacia la planta baja de la casa. Con disimulo observó al mayor por el rabillo del ojo mientras cerraba la portezuela en el piso, sacó un llavero del bolsillo de su pantalón e introdujo una llave de color ocre en el ojo de la cerradura.

El más alto se levantó y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con él —¿Te asusté? —preguntó burlón.

Ofendido frunció el ceño —¡N-no! —su respuesta sólo provocó una risotada al de cabello cenizo y un sonrojo en sus propias mejillas. Una vez calmado aprovechó para cuestionar al otro y evitar que notara su obvio interés en la llave —¿Qué hacías abajo?

—Revisaba el calentador de agua —contestó, se dirigió a la puerta principal y colgó el llavero en el perchero en la pared. Dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia la sala, donde se sentó a su lado en el sofá de tres plazas —¿Tú qué haces? —le preguntó al tiempo en que se deslizaba sobre el asiento, de tal manera que quedó casi al borde del sillón.

—Na-nada, leía un poco —Era extraño verle desde arriba y ese momento era tan ordinario que le resultaba incómodo.

—Mhm —el mayor volvió a tomar su libro y lo volteó, examinando la portada y contraportada del volumen —, ¿por qué te gustan? —dejó el libro sobre el asiento y le miró.

Desvió los ojos al no poder soportar la pesada mirada del otro, en realidad jamás se había detenido a pensar en una razón y por más que quisiera darle una respuesta concreta no podía, simplemente no la encontraba. Por la comisura del ojo espió al más alto y cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo dormido.

Parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo por la imagen ante él, lucía relajado. Usualmente había un aura sofocante a su alrededor y sus ojos encarnados se veían intranquilos pero en ese instante lucía como un dócil animal, sin su característico entrecejo arrugado. Observó un poco más el rostro ajeno y llegó a percibir un color oscuro debajo de sus ojos, en sus párpados inferiores. ¿No había dormido bien en un tiempo? Ahora que lo pensaba realmente no sabía a qué se dedicaba el rubio, ¿seguiría trabajando en las afueras de la ciudad?, probablemente, quizá por eso no había descansado bien y ahora cargaba con un par de sutiles ojeras en su rostro.

Bostezó y pensó que tal vez dormir un poco no le haría daño, se acomodó sobre el asiento para quedar recostado sobre su lado izquierdo e ignoró el hecho de que la distancia entre ellos era casi nula. El suave golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia le arrulló y por un momento creyó que todas esas imágenes horrendas y desagradables eran sólo pesadillas y que la muerte de sus compañeros jamás había sucedido. Creyó que su vida era normal, común y corriente.

—¿Estás cansado? —escuchó muy cerca de su oreja y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Avergonzado se levantó, o por lo menos lo intentó porque en un parpadeo estuvo recostado sobre su espalda en el asiento del sofá, con el joven de mirada escarlata encima suya. Sus mejillas enrojecieron abruptamente, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Katsuki le sonrió de lado, ladino y chulo. Verle así le puso mal, se sintió insignificante, indefenso y lo peor era que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Era atractivo y mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en algo como eso antes.

El mayor se inclinó sobre él, aspiró el aroma de su cuello y metió una mano debajo de la playera que le había prestado. Le produjo escalofríos y el tacto de sus dedos ásperos le hizo estremecer, inconscientemente cubrió su boca con una mano y giró la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, facilitándole al mayor la posibilidad de besar su cuello. Le besó muy cerca de la oreja y ahogó un jadeo contra su palma, sus pómulos ardieron al escuchar al otro reír divertido por su reacción.

Se movió en su lugar y se encogió de hombros al sentir sus dedos subir por su abdomen, desde la cintura hasta el centro de su pecho, donde posicionó su palma largo rato. Percibió el calor de su mano y con los ojos entrecerrados buscó los orbes ajenos, el rubio le regresó la mirada al levantarse ligeramente y volvió a inclinarse para besarle donde sus clavículas se unían.

Las caricias que el más alto le ofrecía eran más pausadas de lo que hubiera esperado y le excitaban aún más, estimulaba cada fibra de su cuerpo y todo lo que sabía era que quería más de eso, de sus caricias, de sus besos, de él.

Quiso pasar su vida así, como ese sábado por la tarde en primavera.

 _Al despertar se asomó por la ventanilla de la puerta trasera del vehículo donde viajaba junto a su madre. Acababan de dejar su pueblo natal y ahora estaban de camino a una nueva casa en la ciudad, una donde las cosas mejorarían o por lo menos eso le dijo su madre mientras le explicaba porqué se iban del departamento donde vivían con su padre._

 _Mudarse no le disgustaba aunque tampoco le hacía feliz, estaba bastante indiferente ante esa realidad porque después de todo no dejaba mucho atrás. Aunque tenía amigos con los cuales jugaba en el vecindario, normalmente su día lo pasaba con su madre o viendo la serie de televisión del popular héroe de cómic All Might, era un niño particularmente solitario._

 _Por la ventanilla vio edificios que no había visto antes, gente que no conocía, un ambiente extraño a sus ojos, en especial porque en su anterior casa el entorno era muy tranquilo. Veía enormes anuncios publicitarios y llamativas pantallas gigantes con propaganda de productos que alguna vez llegó a encontrar en los paseos con su madre al supermercado. Era tan vivaz que sus nervios se dispararon, había mucha gente y casi podía escuchar el bullicio de la misma a través del delgado vidrio de la ventana del coche._

 _Prefirió volver a dormir, esperando que sus ansias se desvanecieran junto con la multitud._

 _—Izuku, ya llegamos —la dulce voz de su madre le llamó._

 _Abrió los ojos y en el asiento de enfrente vio a la mujer mirándole con cariño mientras le sonreía con calidez. Ya no escuchaba el motor del automóvil y al echar un vistazo por la ventanilla vio que el panorama ya no se movía._

 _—Ven —escuchó el seguro de la puerta botarse y el ruido exterior llegó con claridad a sus oídos._

 _Escuchaba el viento soplar, las copas de los árboles moverse, pajarillos cantar y risas de niños acompañadas de golpes sordos de lo que suponía eran pelotas. Curioso siguió a su madre y bajó del coche, volteó a su lado derecho y vio en la calle a varios niños jugando. Era una vista por demás interesante para él, en el apartamento donde vivían no veía muchos niños alrededor y tenía que ir al parque localizado a dos cuadras más al norte de su casa para jugar con alguien de su edad, vivían en el cuarto piso y aunque se asomara por encima de la barda del balcón la calle lucía desolada._

 _—Izuku, vamos, veamos la casa —apenas pudo despegar la mirada de la viva imagen ante sus ojos y con cierto disgusto siguió a su madre hacia el interior de la casa._

 _Era más espaciosa que el departamento, por mucho. Mientras los encargados del camión de mudanzas bajaban las cajas y los muebles, su madre le llevó por cada rincón en su nuevo hogar._

 _En la parte de arriba había dos habitaciones y un baño completo para compartir entre ambas, tenían vista a la calle y al patio trasero, la primera sería para él, la segunda para su madre. Al entrar a su futuro cuarto quedó sorprendido, le parecía enorme y aunque pudiera ser porque estaba completamente vacía sus ojos verdes no dejaron de brillar. Estaba pensando ya en tapizar los muros con afiches de All Might. Encantado recorrió la vacía recámara y se asomó por la ventana que daba a la calle. Desde ahí podía ver a algunos de los niños que había visto antes de entrar y la solitaria casa en la acera de enfrente._

 _El inmueble captó su interés, estaba completamente solo al otro lado de la calle, a sus costados sólo había pasto, hierba y algunos árboles, unos frondosos, otros secos. Se olvidó de todo por un momento y de pronto la puerta de aquella casa se abrió, un joven de cabello rubio cenizo salió y se detuvo en el jardín, donde se hincó y empezó a trabajar. ¿Quién era él? Le observó largo rato, hasta que su madre le hizo bajar._

 _—¿Por qué no sales a jugar? —le sugirió. Los empleados de la mudanza acomodaban los muebles y su madre les daba indicaciones —, te llamaré para la cena._

 _Ella le sonrió y le acompañó hasta la puerta._

 _Se detuvo sobre la acera y volteó hacia la puerta abierta de su casa antes de continuar. Bajó la banqueta y cruzó la calle. Con sigilo subió el bordillo y buscó al joven que había visto hacía rato por la ventana. Se escondió detrás de la barda de tablones que rodeaba el terreno de la casa y espió al muchacho, estaba hincado encima del pasto, arrancando algunas hierbas y escarbando en el jardín, ¿qué intentaba hacer?_

 _—¿Qué quieres? —escuchó de repente y los vellos de su nuca se erizaron, ¿le había visto? —, puedo oírte respirar, sal de ahí._

 _Bueno, eso era increíble. Temeroso salió de su escondite lentamente y avanzó hacia el joven que le daba la espalda. Se paró en la senda que conectaba la acera con el pórtico y nervioso jugueteó con sus manos._

 _¿Quién era él?, ¿qué edad tenía?, ¿vivía solo? El joven le intrigaba bastante, en su anterior casa jamás veía a alguien y aunque era ideal que pasara el tiempo con niños de su edad, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tratar con alguien mayor y que no fuera precisamente un adulto, «los jóvenes salen del pueblo para nunca regresar», escuchó alguna vez al anciano vecino que visitaba a su madre decir con tristeza. Siempre había sido un niño muy curioso y su naturaleza inquisitiva le puso ansioso ante el joven, ¿qué clase de cosas le interesaban?, ¿qué le gustaba?, ¿qué hacía para divertirse?_

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sin dejar de ver sus pequeñas manos, empezaban a sudar y avergonzado las restregó en su playera para limpiarlas._

 _—Arreglo el jardín —el joven no se molestó en mirarle y siguió tirando de las hierbas secas._

 _—¿Por qué lo haces? —continuó interrogándolo, con las manos húmedas estrujó su camiseta y se acercó un poco al mayor._

 _—Porque las plantas se secaron —respondió, otra vez sin dejar su labor._

 _Escuchó las raíces ser sacadas de la tierra y se asomó para ver con claridad cómo lo hacía —¿No las puedes dejar ahí?_

 _—No —el muchacho continuó con su tarea, con la manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero tomó una de las plantas por la base y haló de ella, la raíz salió de abajo de la tierra, llena de barro y gusanos —, ya no sirven._

 _—¿Y qué harás después? —había estado avanzando hacia el chico y ahora estaba justo a su lado izquierdo._

 _—Qué entrometido eres —dijo antes de dirigirle la mirada._

 _Se sintió insultado por el joven y pretendió contestar a su ofensa sin embargo dejó de importarle al ver sus ojos encarnados. Nunca había visto a alguien con el iris de tan peculiar tono y apesar de que el rojo era un color ligado a lo maligno o perverso, en él lucía hipnotizante._

 _—Vete de aquí, ve a jugar con el resto de críos por allá —y con eso volvió a bajar la mirada a su labor._

 _Infló los mofletes ofendido y se fue de ahí sin decir más._

 _Esa había sido una muy mala primera impresión, su madre le decía que era importante dar una buena impresión al conocer a alguien y aquel joven había sido maleducado, aunque tal vez él también había sido un tanto... entrometido. Sin mucho qué hacer pidió permiso a su madre de salir e intentó de nuevo hablar con aquel joven de singulares ojos._

 _El día de ayer empezaron con el pie izquierdo así que quizá ahora podría entablar una mejor conversación con él._

 _—¿Tú otra vez? —ni bien pisó la acera escuchó la notoria voz molesta del más alto —, ¿qué quieres?_

 _—Estaba... aburrido en casa —se sintió más pequeño al ver al otro mirarle por encima del hombro —y creí..._

 _—¿Qué, que me divierto aquí? —soltó una carcajada burlona —, niño, hago esto porque tengo que hacerlo no porque me guste._

 _La verdad era que no había pensado que eso fuese divertido pero consideraba que era mejor no intentar corregirlo —¿Y por qué tienes que hacerlo?_

 _La respuesta llegó más tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado y sin duda le pareció extraño —Por cosas que no entendería un crío como tú —el joven dejó su labor por un momento y se giró para verle —. Y, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿dónde está tu madre?_

 _—En casa, le pedí permiso para salir —contestó un tanto más cómodo._

 _—¿Y sabe que estás aquí? —empezó a sacarse los guantes de cuero._

 _Asintió con la cabeza, el joven pareció no creerle sin embargo al final le restó importancia._

 _—¿Qué planta es?_

 _El mayor miró la mata recién trasplantada antes de responder —Acónito, es ornamental._

 _Era una planta de tallo alto, tenía flores de pétalos violáceos, dispuestas en la parte alta del tallo, coronando el mismo, mientras que en la base varias ramas con hojas delgadas palmeadas se distribuían en forma de espiral. Sabía nada de jardinería así que en realidad sólo podía pensar que la planta lucía linda con ese tono verdoso en la base y el color de sus flores en la punta._

 _—¿Y bien niño?_

 _—Izuku —corrigió. El mayor le miró confundido y le explicó —Izuku es mi nombre, no niño —entre sus manos estrujó la playera con obvio nerviosismo._

 _El otro sonrió de lado y se levantó para dirigirse a su casa —¿Quieres algo de comer? —le preguntó desde el pórtico._

 _—Este... —esperaba que el joven le diera su nombre y sin poder pedirle que se lo dijera sólo se quedó en su sitio, luciendo un tanto afligido._

— _Katsuki_ _—dijo mientras le sonreía._

 _Complacido siguió al muchacho adentro de la casa y al pasar por el umbral de la puerta principal se encontró rodeado de oscuridad con algunos halos de luz justo enfrente de él. Asustado y curioso se acercó a las aberturas en la profunda negrura y se asomó con la intención de saber qué sucedía del otro lado._

 _—No te dejamos salir para esto —escuchó una voz femenina y al buscar a la dueña de ésta se topó con una mujer de cabello cenizo similar al de Katsuki, tenía ojos rojos igual que él —, tu insolencia llevará a la tribu al conflicto._

 _¿Tribu?, ¿de qué hablaban?_

 _—Eres el próximo al mando, no puedes hacer esto —lucía desesperada._

 _—Pues ya lo hice —contestó Katsuki. No podía ver su rostro, sólo su espalda._

 _—¿Crees que puedes romper el pacto sólo porque te viene en gana? —la fémina voz se quebró y se mezcló con extraños gruñidos que le recordaban a los animales carnívoros de los documentales en televisión._

 _—Hijo, ¿no lo has hecho aún, o sí? —esta vez habló el hombre a un lado de la mujer, tenía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos eran del mismo color rojizo._

 _El muchacho no respondió, lo vio encogerse de hombros e inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo._

 _Jamás había visto a los padres de Katsuki y tampoco sabía mucho de ellos porque al joven no le gustaba hablar de ese tema. Se notaba en su rostro el disgusto que le provocaba siquiera pensarlos cada vez que le preguntaba, «no tiene nada que ver contigo» le decía siempre. A sus ojos no parecían malas personas y a pesar de que en ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban no podía entender la razón por la cual al joven le enojaba hablar de ellos._

 _—¿Y qué si lo hice? —preguntó con descaro._

 _Aquello enfadó a la mujer y rabiosa alzó la mano para después bajarla súbitamente, no supo lo que pasó hasta que vio al chico doblarse y le escuchó quejarse de dolor. Quiso ir con él pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo, sus piernas temblaban y los pies le pesaban, no pudo hacer más que seguir mirando._

 _—Bien, estás solo en esto —había un inquietante sonido gutural y bestial en la voz de la mujer._

 _Afligido el hombre vio al muchacho doblado sobre el piso, abrió la boca como si quisiera decir algo mas no dijo nada. La mujer avanzó hacia la puerta y el hombre la siguió, escuchó la puerta abrir y cerrar y la pareja dejó al chico solo en la sala, sufriendo de dolor._

 _Temeroso salió del armario donde estaba escondido y se acercó al blondo con lentitud, le oía quejarse y gruñir mientras se cubría la cara, jadeaba estrepitosamente y su respiración estaba estropeada._

 _—¿Kacchan?, ¿estás... estás bien? —su voz temblaba, asustado por lo que le había hecho su madre._

 _—Lárgate —le ordenó, la palabra ronca le hizo chillar._

 _—¿Ka-Kacchan? —se acercó más y antes de hincarse frente al joven éste alzó la cabeza para verle._

 _—¡Que te largues! —gritó, más bien gruñó._

 _Difícilmente entendió lo que le dijo y no se molestó en intentar descubrirlo, el rostro de Katsuki sangraba en el lado izquierdo sin embargo no pudo prestar atención suficiente como para saber qué clase de herida tenía en la cara porque su rostro era lo que más le llamaba la atención y lo que le tenía realmente aterrado._

 _Sus orbes rojos brillaban y la esclerótica de sus ojos oscurecía lentamente, sus facciones desfiguradas se difuminaban en un rostro que no era humano, su piel estaba estirada y poco a poco se desgarraba descubriendo debajo de ésta un pelaje de color marrón, el cartílago de la nariz estaba rasgado junto a la boca y la barbilla y un hocico canino emergió por la abertura en su cara; su respiración abrupta y caliente chocó contra su cara y su aliento acre y metálico le hizo cerrar los ojos y caer hacia atrás. Escuchó sus gruñidos y aterrorizado abrió los ojos para seguir observando la cruenta metamorfosis, la ropa de Katsuki se rasgó y a sus oídos llegó el sonido de sus huesos crujir, sus manos apoyadas sobre el piso sangraban, sus dedos se estiraron y garras reemplazaron sus uñas humanas, la piel de sus brazos estaba desgarrada y erizado pelaje se asomaba por los orificios en su antigua epidermis, su abdomen se ensanchó y trozos de carne y piel cayeron al suelo. Caminó hacia él en cuatro patas mientras se transformaba y sin poder hacer nada se arrastró por el piso de madera hasta chocar contra la pared._

 _El chico que alguna vez fue humano estaba frente a él luciendo como un animal, una bestia, una enorme criatura híbrida entre lobo y humano. Gruñó frente a su cara, vio a la perfección sus enormes dientes y en un parpadeo los sintió perforarle la piel, hundiéndose con brutalidad en la carne de su hombro al tiempo en que su sangre brotaba y manchaba su ropa._

 _Escuchó gritos y alaridos, los sonidos acuosos y viscosos de la carne siendo molida bajo sus dientes y todo se oscureció._

 _Al abrir los ojos vio un piso de concreto, desorientado y con la vista borrosa alzó la mirada y buscó lo que fuera, ¿dónde estaba? La boca le sabía a metal y respiraba agitado, automáticamente lamió sus dientes y el sabor a fierro invadió sus papilas gustativas. Se detuvo, dejó de intentar saber dónde se encontraba y esperando equivocarse levantó las manos y limpió su lengua con los dedos, al sacarlos de su boca los vio llenos de sangre._

 _—¿Qué... qué es esto? —repitió el proceso pero ahora en sus encías y al sacar sus dedos éstos estaban manchados de sangre._

 _Escuchó a alguien chasquear la lengua detrás de él —Se desvanece —le oyó decir y pronto no vio nada más._

Le dolía el cuerpo, al levantarse de la cama sus rodillas y espalda crujieron, incluso al caminar sus piernas le hicieron tambalearse, salió de la habitación semidesnudo, vistiendo sólo un pantalón de algodón, para entrar al baño y lavarse la cara.

El agua estaba fría pero le sirvió para despertar, al verse en el espejo en la pared sobre el lavamanos se dio cuenta de algunas manchas en su piel. Nubes púrpuras exornaban su cuello y recordar cómo se las hizo le avergonzó, sin embargo no duró mucho el sentimiento pues al bajar más la mirada vio una marca muy singular en su hombro, eran una serie de puntos dispuestos en forma de U, los tocó, la piel ya se había curado y como con el resto de cicatrices no estaba seguro con qué se había hecho tan peculiares heridas.

Bajó después de ponerse una playera y buscó a su madre en la planta baja, al no verla pensó en ir al patio trasero y al cruzar por la cocina encontró una nota en la mesa.

« _El almuerzo está en el refrigerador, he tenido que salir»_ — _Mamá_.

Agarró la nota con tristeza, no había podido pasar el tiempo con su madre en un par de días y le incomodaba bastante la repentina ausencia de su progenitora, pero qué podía hacer.

Decepcionado se encaminó a la sala y tomó asiento en el sofá para ver un poco la televisión. Al encender el aparato el canal de noticias apareció en pantalla, posicionó el dedo pulgar sobre el botón para cambiar el canal sin embargo al final no lo presionó.

Pronto se arrepentiría de no haberlo hecho.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bueno, vaya, que esto ha salido mejor de lo esperado. Hasta cierto punto me he cansado de seguir escribiendo esta historia y no tanto porque no me guste o porque me agobie, sino porque creo que pronto se me saldrá de las manos y la llenaré de sandeces. Siendo sincera desde un principio la pensé de diez capítulos máximo, aunque a estas alturas no estoy muy segura si debería o no seguir con mi visión._

 _De cualquier forma, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, me hacen muy feliz._

* * *

 **9**

Se quedó varios minutos en el sofá, mirando la televisión sin prestar atención en lo absoluto a lo que decían. Seguía pensando en las cicatrices en su hombro, ¿siempre habían estado ahí?, no las recordaba en lo más mínimo y por más que tratara de rememorar días pasados no conseguía recuperar momentos donde viera su hombro desnudo.

¿Podía ser que en realidad siempre estuvieron ahí y simplemente les dejó de prestar atención en algún punto?

No muy convencido de lo que estaba sucediendo estiró la prenda por el cuello y descubrió su hombro, las marcas eran viejas, incluso comenzaban a desvanecerse. Frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca al no poder concluir algo, mejor que desayunara, quería ir a ver a Katsuki porque después de todo no tenía nada qué hacer. Se levantó y dejó el televisor encendido mientras se dirigía a la cocina y buscó el almuerzo que su madre le había dejado.

Pensar en Katsuki le avergonzaba, el día de ayer habían compartido un momento más de intimidad y no cualquier momento. Metió el plato con comida en el microondas y tras presionar los botones para que empezara a calentar el alimento se agachó, quedó en cuclillas y se escondió con los brazos. ¿Qué había sido eso? No mentiría si dijera que incluso le parecía un simple sueño, había sido tan irreal que le era difícil pensar que en realidad había sucedido, sin embargo las marcas de beso en su cuello confirmaban que no lo fue. Revivió los recuerdos del día anterior y sintió las ásperas manos del mayor correr por su pecho, su abdomen, su espalda; sus labios besándole el cuello, los hombros, el torso, el vientre...

La alarma del aparato sonó y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente.

Rojo hasta las orejas se levantó y sacó su desayuno del microondas. Eso no era bueno para su corazón, estaba perdido en el encanto de aquel hombre cual colegiala de telenovela juvenil. Dejó el plato sobre la mesa, tomó asiento y antes de empezar a comer apoyó los codos encima de la mesa y cubrió su cara con ambas manos. Ayer no había sucedido nada más allá de una erótica serie de caricias que el mayor le había ofrecido porque después de eso... ¿qué había pasado después de eso? Ahora que lo pensaba ¿en qué momento regresó a su casa?

Intentó recordar algo pero no había nada más allá de ellos dos en el sofá. No, había algo más...

 _«En otras noticias, se requiere el apoyo ciudadano para localizar al joven Iida Tenya...»_

Abrió los ojos de par en par y siguió escuchando la televisión mientras su músculos se tensaban.

 _«...el joven fue visto por última vez por sus familiares el día de ayer, sábado, por la mañana pues había salido para hacer deberes escolares con algunos compañeros de la secundaria. Por la noche el joven no regresó a casa y sus familiares no han podido comunicarse con él desde las ocho de la noche del día anterior... »_

No, otra vez no.

 _«...pedimos la atenta ayuda de los ciudadanos, si han visto al joven Tenya o saben de su paradero favor de comunicarse a los teléfonos en pantalla...»_

Salió de la cocina para confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar, en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla del televisor estaba la fotografía del joven desaparecido: con gafas, de ojos y cabello índigo, de cara ligeramente cuadrada. Su rostro se torció en incredulidad y congoja y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿qué significaba todo eso?, ¿por qué ahora? Algo estaba mal, muy mal, y de repente una jaqueca le hizo doblarse en su lugar.

En su cabeza imágenes aparecieron, atiborraron su mente con tanta fuerza que pensó le explotaría la cabeza. Recuerdos de su infancia se mezclaron con algunos de días recientes, la época en que conoció al muchacho de cabello cenizo y días en los que hablaba con aquella chica de chapetas, momentos en que pasaba el rato con un joven Katsuki y ocasiones donde compartía el tiempo con el delegado de la clase. Confundido y con el punzante dolor de cabeza gritó mientras se hacía un ovillo sobre el piso de la sala.

Y entonces se detuvo, el día lluvioso de ayer regresó a su memoria.

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando en el exterior de la casa llenó sus oídos así como una pesada respiración, debajo de la cual escuchaba una voz masculina. Vio una figura hincarse enfrente suya, sonriéndole bellaca con un siniestro brillo en sus ojos encarnados, _te queda bien el blanco_. No comprendió a lo que se refería pero sabía que no podía ser bueno. De repente todo se oscureció y cuando la imagen volvió ya no estaba en la casa de Katsuki.

Una solitaria lámpara iluminaba el ambiente, veía la lluvia caer, golpeando el asfalto sin cesar, escuchó pasos acercándose lentamente y cuando el cielo se iluminó con un relámpago avanzó, se movió con una rapidez inhumana y un trueno acompañó un rugido bestial que le hizo levantarse del piso repentinamente.

—...No —susurró con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas.

Gritos y jadeos de dolor inundaron sus oídos, eran súplicas que le pedían se detuviera, pastosa carne siendo molida, el crujido de huesos rompiéndose y una desagradable sensación viscosa en su boca le produjeron arcadas, a su nariz llegó el hedor a sangre y un par de ojos azules mirándole con terror le hicieron devolver el estómago finalmente. Era absurdo pero en su paranoia esperó encontrar restos humanos en su vómito, no había nada.

Cubrió su boca con manos trémulas y sin poder creer lo que había en su cabeza retrocedió arrastrándose por el piso hasta quedar contra el muro de la cocina. Su vista se nubló, más lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de sus ojos y sollozó sin contenerse. Sus alaridos menguaron al chocar contra sus palmas y esperó que todo fuera un sueño.

Su boca se llenó de saliva, el gusto áspero producto del reciente vómito le provocó bascas y las sensaciones de hacía un momento regresaron, podía sentir sus dientes perforando la carne y la sangre fluyendo, derramándose entre sus dientes, chorreando por su cuello; aterrado lloró con más fuerza y el recuerdo fugaz de sus encías manchadas de sangre fue lo que colmó el vaso. Vio sus manos llenas de sangre y espantado se levantó, con su madre fuera de casa creyó que Katsuki podría ayudarle así que con la razón nublada salió de la casa con premura y se precipitó en llegar con el joven de cabello cenizo. Si algo había acontecido en ese lapso de tiempo que no conseguía recordar quizá él lo sabría, pasó el día de ayer con él, tendría que saber algo, lo que fuera.

Afuera el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, el viento era ligeramente frío y probablemente volvería a llover como el día anterior sin embargo poco le importó. Cruzó la calle y avanzó por el sendero de hormigón hasta el pórtico del mayor.

—¡Kacchan! —gritó desesperado y golpeó la puerta para darse cuenta que ésta estaba abierta. La placa de madera se movió ligeramente hacia adentro y apenas pudo ver algo adentro —¿...Kacchan? —llamó con la voz quebrada.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Probablemente el rubio había tenido que salir y había olvidado cerrar la puerta o quizá simplemente estaba en casa pero no le había escuchado. Volvió a llamarle y se asomó al patio trasero, suponiendo que tal vez estaba trabajando en el jardín como todos los días, no obtuvo respuesta. Nervioso regresó al pórtico y asustado estrujó con las manos la playera que vestía, buscó con la mirada a alguien, quien fuera pero la calle estaba desolada. Temeroso regresó la vista a la puerta y la notó desgastada, astillada y llena de moho, ¿siempre había estado así? Frunció el ceño escéptico y sin poder comprender lo que sucedía, ¿había perdido la cordura?

Tragó saliva y lentamente estiró el brazo para alcanzar el pomo y empujó la puerta para entrar.

No era la primera vez que entraba sin permiso y aunque los recuerdos de sus expediciones nocturnas asaltaron su mente no se detuvo. Las bisagras chirriaron, las articulaciones herrumbrosas parecían pedirle que se detuviera y no tanto porque estuvieran sufriendo, más bien chillaban como si estuvieran advirtiéndole, aconsejándole que retrocediera, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Entró, el interior era igual que siempre, con una tonalidad ligeramente más opaca de lo usual que pensó se debía al cielo nuboso que cubría la ciudad por segundo día consecutivo.

—¿Kacchan? —intentó de nuevo, esperó algunos segundos y tal como había pasado antes no llegó respuesta por parte de nadie.

Desde el pequeño recibidor examinó la sala, las escaleras y lo que alcanzaba a ver de la cocina, no había mucho que pudiera notar, todo le figuraba normal: tan vacía y ordinaria como siempre. Mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suya reparó en lo corriente de la casa de Katsuki, alguien como él daba la impresión de tener aficiones, ser un coleccionista o algo similar sin embargo no tenía nada más allá de lo necesario, comparada con su casa sin duda lucía muy solitaria y entonces algo llamó su atención: había macetas en cada esquina de la habitación, era la misma planta que habían sembrado el día de ayer, con esas flores violetas coronando el tallo, ¿cómo es que se llamaba?

 _Acónito, es ornamental_ , ah es cierto, ya le había dicho antes... ¿antes?, ¿cuándo exactamente? Le restó importancia al no poder recordarlo y continuó con su búsqueda entretanto seguía pensando en las hierbas. ¿No eran plantas venenosas?, ¿cómo se les apodaba, "matalobos"?, ¿no era demasiado peligroso decorar la casa con una planta como esa?

Avanzó hacia las escaleras, existía la posibilidad de que el mayor estuviera durmiendo y por ello no le había respondido, convencido de ello pisó el primer peldaño sin dejar de observar la casa, como si fuera la primera vez que la veía por dentro y algo más captó su interés: la trampilla entre la escalera y la sala estaba abierta; su búsqueda quedó en el olvido.

Bajó el peldaño y se acercó con sigilo al hueco en el piso. Realmente estaba oscuro, una negrura total le impedía ver más allá del sexto escalón, ¿podía haber algo más allá abajo? En todas esas películas de horror que veía de vez en cuando siempre había algo, incluso allí morían algunos de los personajes. Tragó saliva y escalofríos bajaron por su espina dorsal, ya había hecho una estupidez como entrar en casa ajena sin permiso, y se había atrevido a regresar después de darse cuenta que habitaba algo terrorífico ahí, probablemente entrar a un sótano era igual de suicida y a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que debió haberse alejado en el momento en que vio la puerta entreabierta no fue capaz de obedecer a su razón.

Pisó uno, dos, tres peldaños, cada uno crujió más que el anterior y al bajar un cuarto escalón se agarró del pasamanos con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tentó la estructura de madera en busca de un interruptor de luz para iluminar el sótano; cinco, seis, apenas podía ver dónde pisaba; bajó un par de peldaños más y sintió el apagador con los dedos. Dibujó el botón con el índice y cordial, percibió la superficie lisa con extremo detalle al temer lo que pudiera encontrar allí abajo y se quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos.

Nada le aseguraba que encontraría algo como aquella vez, después de varias semanas había llegado a pensar que quizá había sido sólo su imaginación y aunque una parte de él se negaba a creerlo, la parte que lo creía era más fuerte. No pasaría nada si Katsuki le descubría irrumpiendo en su casa y en su sótano cuando en realidad no había nada, en especial si todo terminaba estando en su cabeza.

Le explicaría todo al mayor, miraría sus ojos escarlatas y le diría que había enloquecido, tomaría sus manos, le diría que había perdido la cabeza y suplicaría por su ayuda.

Presionó el botón con dos de sus dedos y la habitación subterránea se iluminó.

Lentamente el horror se hizo presente en su rostro, estático, petrificado fue incapaz de avanzar o retroceder. Había estantes alrededor, con herramientas de carpintería, jardinería y otras tantas que no conocía, había también armas de fuego y cajas de lo que debían ser municiones para las mismas; al pie de cada mueble había bolsas negras de plástico, cerradas con un nudo hecho con la misma bolsa; había restos de animales, extremidades y testas de ciervos, huesos rotos, astillados y con remanentes de carne; y en el centro de la habitación, en el suelo de hormigón armado estaba dibujado con un color rojo oscuro —que estaba seguro era sangre— un pentagrama invertido, frente a cada punta había una runa carmesí y frente a cuatro de éstas había una cabeza humana. Sus ojos vidriosos y ahogados en lágrimas reconocieron a cada una, Iida estaba ahí.

Los cuatro chicos desaparecidos estaban ahí y no pudo evitar preguntarse: ¿para quién estaba reservada la última punta?

—Sigues siendo un entrometido —escuchó a su espalda, reconocía esa voz. Una desagradable sensación subió por su espalda, el horror —. Si tan sólo te hubieras quedado en casa, para mañana todo sería como siempre.

Quiso voltear y asegurarse de que el joven no estaba ahí, que él era producto de su imaginación y entonces probablemente todo lo que estaba en el sótano también lo sería, mas no pudo. Con ojos desorbitados vio cada testa en el piso y abrió la boca queriendo preguntarle qué era eso, qué significaba, qué era él pero su voz no salió.

—¿Y, cómo se sintió? —lo escuchó más cerca, la escalera de madera vibró ante las pisadas del más alto y su cuerpo tembló —, ¿cómo es saborear la carne, moler los huesos bajo tus dientes, beber la sangre? —su aliento chocó contra su nuca y le hizo estremecer —, ¿qué se siente matar por primera vez? —susurró a su espalda.

—Yo... yo... —su quebrada voz era apenas un hilo —yo no... — _yo no lo hice, yo no pude haberlo hecho_ , aterrado repitió en su mente mientras clavaba la mirada en la cabeza cercenada del presidente de la clase.

—Nunca se me ha dado bien la magia —comentó con un tono de fastidio —, los hechizos no son mi fuerte... porque realmente no he tenido que usarlos —dijo egocéntrico.

No entendía de qué hablaba, ¿magia?, ¿hechizos? Esa clase de cosas no eran reales ¿o sí? Aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, después de ver el pentagrama y las runas en el piso.

Acumuló todo el valor que pudo y se giró para ver al hombre detrás suya, dio un cuarto de vuelta y volteó hacia su derecha para verle de frente, apenas podía ver su rostro, pero sus singulares iris encarnados sobresalían en la imagen acuosa que sus ojos llorosos le mostraban, brillaban con intensidad y supo que debía temerle.

—¿Qué... quieres decir, qué eres? —preguntó al fin, no deseaba pensar en la posibilidad de que la desaparición y muerte de Iida había sido culpa suya.

En los labios de Katsuki se dibujó una sonrisa torcida, perversa —¿Aún no lo recuerdas? —bajó un escalón y él hizo lo mismo —, tendré que recordártelo entonces —el rubio bajó un peldaño más y asustado lo imitó de nuevo, intentó bajar un estribo más sin embargo se vio interrumpido por el abrupto agarre del mayor en la manga de su playera, le atrajo hacia él y con la otra mano le cogió del brazo para jalar su playera y dejar descubierto su hombro —. Éste fue un regalo de mi parte.

La sonrisa viciosa de Katsuki seguía en sus labios, incrédulo descansó la mirada en la cicatriz que había notado esa mañana y los recuerdos estallaron en su cabeza.

La desagradable metamorfosis que había visto en sus sueños apareció en su mente como una memoria, frente a él vio a un joven Katsuki transformándose en un enorme lobo, mostrándole las fauces, con sus ojos encarnados observándole y el hirsuto pelaje marrón manchado de sangre y restos de piel humana. Al ver al mayor revivió la imagen de la bestia híbrida y espantado se alejó de él, tropezando y cayendo de espaldas contra el piso del sótano.

Katsuki se carcajeó —¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

Se levantó hasta quedar sentado y se arrastró algunos centímetros retrocediendo más, alejándose del hombre —¿Eres un... hombre lobo? —el más alto sonrió y se sentó en las escaleras, bloqueando la única salida de esa habitación.

—Dime, ¿alguna vez te preguntaste si todo lo que leías en esos libros era verdad? —preguntó el licántropo —, ¿no te parecía extraño el extremo detalle puesto en esas historias? Todo lo que has leído existe, todo eso y más.

 _¿...qué?_ No, si lo que decía era verdad entonces eso significaba que esa mordida... esa mordida...

Katsuki seguía sonriendo con un aire pérfido a su alrededor, como si se burlara de su ignorancia, de su ingenuidad y de él, como si le echara en cara lo idiota que era al ser tan crédulo.

—¿Qué es esto?, ¿por qué lo haces? —por sus mejillas corrieron lágrimas y apenas pudo mantener la voz —¡¿Qué quieres?! —preguntó de manera ronca.

—A ti —la respuesta fue inmediata. Pudo haberle alegrado escuchar algo como eso salir de los labios del mayor pero en ese momento no hizo más que perturbarle —. Te necesitaba limpio para llevarte conmigo.

El rubio se acomodó en su lugar, apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas y cruzó los dedos mientras le miraba siniestro. ¿Limpio?, ¿de qué estaba hablando? Quería escapar, entendía que debía salir de ahí sin embargo esa necesidad de saber le mantuvo ahí, temblando ante los ojos depredadores del hombre lobo.

—Si no recordabas nada no tendría que lidiar con tus lloriqueos —explicó. Eso significaba que... —, y como no te acordabas de mí todo resultó ser más sencillo.

Escuchó atentamente las palabras de Katsuki y mientras lo hacía se acercó de la manera más sigilosa que pudo al estante a su derecha.

—Aunque fue difícil encontrar personas que se relacionaran contigo, eres un niño muy solitario —se mofó —. Siempre me miraste con cierta desconfianza pero al final no encontraste motivos para no confiar en mí.

—¿Tú... tú los mataste? —a estas alturas era un poco obvia la respuesta.

La sonrisa del más alto se ensanchó —Por supuesto, excepto a ese —apuntó con el dedo la cabeza de cabello índigo —, ese lo mataste tú.

Ya lo había dicho antes pero era incapaz de creer en sus palabras —¡No, yo no...! —su mandíbula temblaba, el llanto seguía.

Se levantó para acercársele y se agachó delante de él, quedando en cuclillas —Fuiste tú, ¿acaso no lo sientes en tu boca? —alzó una de sus manos y metió el dedo pulgar en su boca —, ¿la carne moliéndose bajo tus dientes, los huesos cediendo ante tu mordida? —disminuyó la distancia entre sus rostros y susurró —¿no saboreas la sangre en tu lengua? —y entonces le besó.

El contacto le inquietó y no dudó en alejarse del hombre, rompiendo el beso. Cubrió su boca con el dorso de la mano izquierda y las lágrimas fluyeron con más presteza porque lo que decía era cierto, las sensaciones estaban ahí, en su boca, tan vivas, tan reales. El hedor de la sangre y el miedo llegó a sus fosas nasales y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le asaltaron una vez más, los gritos y las plegarias de Tenya inundaron sus oídos y de reojo vio la cabeza del muchacho, estaba salpicado de sangre y tenía algunas cicatrices como zarpazos en las mejillas. ¿Él hizo eso?

—El lobo siempre tiene hambre y a tu edad es casi incontrolable —aclaró.

No estaba seguro de estar entendiendo, acababa de descubrir que su vecino era un licántropo, como esos personajes antagónicos de los libros que tanto le gustaban leer, y además ¿él también lo era? Perturbado se movió hacia su derecha mientras seguía retrocediendo.

—No creas que no sé lo que haces —el mayor interrumpió sus pensamientos —, no serías el primero en dispararme, el viejo que vivía aquí lo intentó y perdió la vida —dijo socarrón —. Él era un cazador, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú podrás matarme si nunca has agarrado una pistola?

Se detuvo, momentáneamente, era obvio que no podría matarle, probablemente ni porque estuviera a medio metro de él, sin embargo su intención no era disparar a matar sólo necesitaba herirlo para poder escapar, retrasarlo con una herida molesta en una pierna, en una rodilla o un tobillo, algo que le diera el tiempo suficiente para salir de su alcance y huir de ahí. En ese momento no le interesaba saber más, sólo quería escapar de él y encontrar a su madre para irse lejos de la ciudad, así que sin desistir de su plan trató de distraer al joven con más preguntas para poder alcanzar la primer pistola que pudiera del estante.

—¿Por qué yo? —su voz sonó ahogada y áspera por el llanto, y continuó arrastrándose.

—En realidad pudo haber sido cualquiera —se encogió de hombros —, pero tú fuiste el único que regresó —¿regresar?, por desgracia, eso captó su interés —. De los niños que vivían en la calle tú fuiste el único que siguió viniendo, no importaba cuántas veces te tratara mal, tú siempre aparecías ahí al día siguiente, frente a la casa —se rió como pocas veces le escuchó, no se mofaba de él —y no sabía si eras o muy astuto o muy estúpido pero al lobo eso le agradó.

—¿... al... lobo? —soltó sin darse cuenta. Ya había mencionado antes a un lobo, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

Aún no podía recordar en su totalidad el tiempo que pasó con el rubio hacía nueve años atrás, había fragmentos que empezaban a completar el rompecabezas que era su mente así como habían piezas que aún permanecían en blanco. Recordó a los niños que vivían en la misma calle, los vio el día que llegaron a la ciudad para mudarse y justo como había dicho su madre se juntaba ocasionalmente con ellos hasta que empezaron a dejar de salir... ¿Cómo dijo su madre?, ¿desaparecieron? Eventualmente dejó de salir con los niños del vecindario y pasó el tiempo con Katsuki, tal y como lo había hecho esas últimas semanas.

—Quería monopolizarte... sin importar las consecuencias.

Se deshizo de los niños, uno a uno. Los mató, a algunos los devoró y a otros los enterró en el patio de la casa; ignoró el pacto y a costa de su bienestar se atrevió a perturbar la vida de los mortales con el propósito de poseer al niño que tanto deseaba, porque era ávido y jamás había sentido un hambre como esa, una insaciable necesidad por alguien.

Y eso no pasó desapercibido para su gente.

Alterar la tranquilidad de los humanos estaba prohibido, la Orden de Mikhail les mantenía a raya y quien se atreviera a violar el pacto era eliminado sin dudarlo. Por eso su gente le castigó con el exilio, no sólo ya no podría regresar a sus tierras sino que sufriría una pena de diez años en el completo olvido: a los ojos de los humanos él no existía y jamás lo hizo. Era un período de gracia otorgado para permitir el escape de la Orden pero él se negó rotundamente. La criatura anhelaba a Izuku y no se iría sin él.

—Morderte fue un error pero al final rompió ese molesto conjuro, estaba harto de comer animales domésticos —comentó fastidiado —. Así que ahora que ya lo sabes esto puede ser o más sencillo o más complicado. Tienes dos opciones: una —alzó la mano derecha y levantó el dedo índice —, vienes conmigo voluntariamente o dos —levantó el dedo cordial sin bajar el índice —, me dejas continuar con esto y nadie se acordará de ti, ni tú de ellos.

¿Qué clase de opciones eran esas?, por supuesto que no iría con él, ¿por qué lo haría?

—Decídete —le miró fijamente, su escarlata contra su esmeralda —, a menos que quieras quedarte y morir.

—¡¿De qué hablas?! —finalmente sintió el estante, tocó uno de los anaqueles con el brazo, de reojo logró ver un revólver.

Katsuki se rió, burlándose de él —¿Acaso no es obvio?, tú eres más peligroso que yo, la Orden te perseguirá hasta eliminarte.

Él que había sido corrompido era un desastre esperando a ocurrir; no había nacido como hombre lobo, había sido convertido y era más propenso a perder el control de la bestia, su sangre y su cuerpo no estaban conectados con la criatura, si sufría la metamorfosis tres veces en lunas incorrectas todo rastro de humanidad en él desaparecería.

Frunció el ceño y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, horrorizado ante la posibilidad de transformarse en una criatura salvaje.

—Con esos ojos no podrías quedarte aún si quisieras —un gesto melancólico se dibujó en el rostro del licántropo —, ya no eres humano.

Enajenado levantó el brazo izquierdo y lo estiró para alcanzar el revólver que había visto en él estante a la derecha, pudo comprobar que las palabras de Katsuki eran ciertas, sus reflejos eran más agudos y su cuerpo se movió con una agilidad que nunca tuvo antes. En un parpadeo se encontró sosteniendo una magnum con su mano izquierda y lo apuntó hacia el centro del pecho del más alto; sus reflejos podían ser mejores que antes pero su pulso no, la pistola vibraba por culpa de sus nervios o su ira —a estas alturas no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba— así que la sostuvo con ambas manos, esperando aminorar el movimiento del revólver.

Jamás había tomado un colt entre sus manos, era más pesado de lo que imaginó; sabía poco —más bien nada— de armas aunque en ese momento no era relevante. El rubí de los ojos de Katsuki reverberó y se acercó hasta que la punta del cañón tocó su pecho.

—Vamos, dispara —le alentó —, ¿y luego qué harás? —sonrió, sus colmillos asomándose detrás de sus labios —Soy el único que puede salvarte ahora.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.

—Si me matas, ellos no dejarán de seguirte —murmuró —, te darán caza hasta matarte.

—¿Dónde... dónde está mi mamá? —sostuvo con firmeza el revólver y con los dedos índices tocó el gatillo del arma.

—¿A estas alturas no te lo puedes imaginar? —vio los dientes del mayor detrás de sus labios y sus caninos le figuraron más filosos y brillantes.

Impotente su rostro se torció en incredulidad y por un breve instante sus brazos cedieron. ¿La había matado? Su visión se nubló, dispuesto a llorarle a su madre, incapaz de comprender por qué estaba pasando esto.

Y a pesar de que estaba aterrorizado volvió a alzar el revólver —¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿por qué ella?! —con lágrimas en los ojos le reclamó.

—Ya qué importa, mañana no lo recordarás.

Cruel y bellaco el mayor sonrió, la última punta en el pentagrama estaba destinada para su madre, un conjuro que eliminaría de sus recuerdos a las personas usadas en el hechizo y que haría que cualquiera que le hubo conocido le olvidara por completo.

—Dispara, soy tan mortal como cualquier humano —agarró el cañón de la magnum y lo sostuvo contra su pecho —pero dime, ¿vale la pena?

Quizá sí, quizá no, no lo sabía. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Sintió la forma cóncava del gatillo, grabó con detalle la superficie lisa y con fuerza presionó la palanca, el martillo se movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante en un parpadeo, golpeó el fulminante del cartucho pero la bala y el estruendo del disparo jamás salió. El revólver no estaba cargado y en el tambor sólo quedaban los casquillos de los cartuchos.

El hombre lobo se carcajeó, soltó el colt y se levantó, le miró ladino desde arriba y dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras que llevaban a la planta baja.

No, no podía quedar así. Escéptico miró el revólver, movió el seguro para sacar el tambor y al voltearlo cayeron los casquillos sobre el piso; vio de reojo el estante y vio varias cajas de munición desperdigadas por los anaqueles, no sabía nada de armas de fuego ¿cómo saber cuál era la caja que contenía los cartuchos para el revólver que traía en la mano?

Y entonces pensó en lo que Katsuki había dicho: _tú eres más peligroso que yo_.

Cuidadoso dirigió su mirada a la espalda del mayor, lo vio subir un peldaño tras otro y todo pareció moverse más lento, dejó caer el arma y se incorporó como pudo para ir detrás de él, sus piernas flaquearon y avanzó apoyándose con las manos.

La viveza de los colores se apagó y saboreó la sangre en su boca una vez más.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Darle la espalda a Izuku había sido un error muy grave de su parte, había esperado que el muchacho se quedara en el sótano, impotente, solo y sin propósito alguno para seguir viviendo no tenía motivos para moverse de ahí. Además aún no parecía asimilar su actual situación con todo eso de que él también era un licántropo, que había devorado al único amigo que logró hacer en el colegio y que su madre ahora estaba muerta al igual que los otros cuatro allá abajo.

Quizá debió matar a su madre desde un principio pero por el muchacho no lo hizo..., más bien no pudo hacerlo. La bestia se había negado, porque aún si pasaron nueve años desde aquel incidente para la criatura seguía muy presente. En el fondo sentía culpa por lo sucedido y como la bestia no era más que un reflejo de sus emociones fue incapaz de ponerle una mano encima a Inko Midoriya cuando el conjuro se debilitó. Ese había sido otro error porque ahora la maldita Orden sabía de él y no dudaba que estaban en camino para su completa exterminación.

Al subir el antepenúltimo peldaño en la escalera de madera la sintió crujir y en una fracción de segundo escuchó un chillido más fuerte de la pobre estructura, qué idiota había sido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos advirtió un agarre en su brazo derecho y sintió un dolor punzante en el hombro izquierdo, giró la cabeza levemente y sonrió por lo estúpido que era. Sus ojos encarnados se encontraron con una pupila cetrina que se tiñó de rojo, el dueño de ésta gruñó cerca de su oído y cerró con una fuerza descomunal la quijada sobre su hombro, le fracturaría la clavícula o quizá le arrancaría el brazo si lo dejaba seguir.

En un instante logró zafarse del agarre en su brazo y aunque corriera el riesgo de fracturarse o dislocarse el brazo tomó a su atacante por el ancho cuello y le levantó sobre su hombro hasta voltearlo y llevarlo contra el piso, azotándole y rompiendo los tablones por el impacto. El golpe hizo chillar a su agresor, provocando que abriera el hocico, liberándole de su mordida.

Sangre chorreó de la herida en su hombro, llevó su mano derecha hacia la zona lastimada y percibió que había conseguido arrancarle un trozo de piel y músculos, _mierda_ , ese cuerpo mortal era una maldición.

Al llevar la vista hacia enfrente vio a la criatura incorporarse, recuperándose del repentino golpe en su columna. Se volteó y colocándose en cuatro retrocedió un par de metros, se sacudió un par de veces y gotas de sangre y trizas de pulpa fueron lanzadas de su cuerpo, manchando las paredes; le miraba desde abajo, con el hocico fruncido, mostrándole los dientes; el pelo en el cogote erizado, los músculos de su frente arrugados y sus ojos ahora encarnados le veían con enfado.

Ahí, a tres metros de él estaba el lobo de Izuku Midoriya, con su pulcro e inmaculado pelaje blancuzco; a tres metros de él estaba la ira, el coraje, la desdicha del chico materializada hermosamente.

Su lobo comenzó a impacientarse y lo percibió arañándole las entrañas, exigiendo libertad. No tenía tiempo para esto, si no salían de ahí rápido la Orden los encontraría y los aniquilaría sin siquiera parpadear. Sin embargo no podía hacer mucho, enloquecido el lobo del otro era completamente sordo a sus palabras y tampoco sería capaz de controlarlo como la noche anterior, los conjuros no eran su fuerte y en ese instante no tenía la energía suficiente para usar magia. Dialogar con los lobos impuros era inútil, su consciencia estaba nublada por los fuertes sentimientos de su parte humana y no se detenían ante nada ni nadie. Podrían matar a un ser querido y no se darían cuenta.

Se mofó de sí mismo, probablemente el lobo albino quisiera su cabeza o su corazón y hasta que lo consiguiera no volvería a dormir.

—Tan entrometido como siempre, Deku —dijo jadeante, la mordida le escocía, el dolor era insoportable. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que alguien le hubo herido de esa forma?

El _wulhfear_ (1) avanzó con cautela hacia su persona, sus largas garras de ónix negro rasparon los tablones del piso y rugió iracundo, el sonido de sus gruñidos le hizo estremecer. El lobo era grande, erguido quizás alcanzara perfectamente los dos metros aunque era esbelto considerando su longitud, pero subestimarle por su físico sería un descuido que le costaría la vida.

 _A pesar de que se les llama lobos impuros son más fuertes porque la bestia es, precisamente, más pura_ , recordó que su madre le dijo cuando aún era un niño, _su pelaje siempre es blanco, como un reflejo de ello_. No piensan con claridad y su instinto animal es diferente que el de aquellos que nacen como hombres lobo, por eso son un peligro.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía miedo de morir en las garras de tan magnífica bestia pero al mismo tiempo la idea de enfrentarse al níveo licántropo le llenó de adrenalina y más cuando se percató de otro error que había cometido, esperaba que el albo animal no se diera cuenta pero ni bien lo pensó las pupilas encarnadas ajenas se dirigieron al lado derecho de la habitación, cerca de la ventana.

El cadáver de Inko yacía a un lado de la sala, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y la única herida en su cuerpo se ubicaba en el cuello. Al atacarla la mordió y desgarró la arteria carótida para dejarla morir desangrada.

La conciencia humana y la de la bestia normalmente estaban separadas así que la reacción del lobo blanco le extrañó. Avanzó con parsimonia hacia el cadáver de la mujer, su gesto se relajó y pareció reconocer quién era, _imposible_ , soltó al ver cómo la criatura se inclinaba y olfateaba el cuerpo inerte.

Abruptamente el lobo de blanquecino pelaje saltó hacia él y antes de que le alcanzara, en un movimiento rápido, incrustó sus dedos en la zona herida para jalar un pedazo de su piel y descubrir el pelo marrón jaspeado del lobo que comenzaba a roerle las vísceras. Su metamorfosis fue interrumpida y forzada por el lobo blanco, el cual le llevó contra el suelo y con una de sus garras presionó su antebrazo, fracturándole así el cúbito, haciendo gritar por el dolor, la bestia blanca aprovechó su reacción y le arrancó el maxilar inferior junto a la lengua de una sola mordida, la piel se rasgó y la sangre manchó el inmaculado pelaje.

Por un momento la bestia blanca se detuvo, movió sus orejas puntiagudas hacia enfrente esperando escuchar algún sonido del hombre que tenía sometido, un rugido bajo y ahogado hizo vibrar el pecho del cuerpo debajo suya y movió las orejas al escuchar el gruñido más alto y con más claridad, un morro canino se asomó por la garganta destrozada. Soltó abruptamente la mandíbula ajena que mantenía en su hocico y saltó hacia atrás, alejándose del cuerpo humano.

En el instante en que el níveo licántropo se echó hacia atrás el cuerpo de Katsuki se desgarró y el lobo que mordía ansioso sus entrañas emergió. El lobo cobrizo era más grande y corpulento, sobrepasaba al albino en altura por una cabeza con facilidad. Bajo la atenta mirada de la bestia de pelaje blancuzco devoró los restos de la piel humana que había vestido y al terminar de comerla rugió ansioso, levantó los belfos y mostró sus dientes llenos de sangre mientras gruñía. Avanzó hacia el lobo impuro y con un bramido saltó hacia él.

Truenos retumbaron y el cielo se iluminó con el azul eléctrico de los relámpagos que anunciaban la lluvia. El viento rugió y las ventanas se sacudieron ante la fuerza de las ráfagas.

Fue un imbécil al pensar que podría salirse con la suya así de fácil.

Realmente había sido una equivocación echársele encima hace nueve años y morderle en el hombro, una equivocación provocada por la herida que su madre había hecho en su rostro y que ahora decoraba su cara como prueba de su exilio. El coraje que sintió en ese momento fue suficiente para descontrolar al lobo en su interior y fue incapaz de mantenerlo adentro. La sensación seguía tan viva y le daba escalofríos pensar en que pudo haberle arrancado el brazo por lo delgado y pequeño que era. Pudo haberlo matado esa vez pero el lobo reaccionó al instante en que escuchó algo crujir y liberó al niño de su mordida mientras retrocedía asustado.

 _La sangre salía a borbotones y la ropa que vestía el infante Izuku se pintó de carmesí en segundos, el niño había gritado de dolor pero parecía haberse desmayado. Jamás supo de lobos forzando el regreso al interior, hasta ese día, ese momento en que sus retinas lobunas presenciaron lo que en un lapsus había hecho, había percibido a la bestia temblar horrorizada y antes de que pudiera comprender qué le pasaba el lobo le escupió, forzándole a salir._

 _Los huesos crujieron y el lobo carraspeó, tosiendo sangre; el hocico del animal se abrió y desde el interior de su boca salió una mano, la quijada del lobo tronó, así como algunas de sus extremidades. El cuerpo comenzó a contraerse y el pelaje perdió tonalidad, palideciendo, tintándose de gris; pronto salió un segundo brazo desde la garganta del animal hacia el hocico y el lobo bajó la cabeza como si fuera a regurgitar. Tosió fuertemente y expulsó trozos de carne que Katsuki aplastó con la palma al empezar a salir del interior de la bestia; al abrirse paso por las entrañas del animal fracturó la quijada del mismo y desgarró la piel de su cuello leonado, partiéndole a la mitad hasta el abdomen._

 _El lobo regresó a su interior para dormir, en el suelo sólo quedó el cuero, la pulpa se secaba y la piel perdía el pelo para después erosionarse, agrietarse y desvanecerse como si fuera polvo; embadurnado en sangre y membrana pertenecientes al lobo vio los restos de la bestia desaparecer, incrédulo miró sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo desnudo y con la respiración agitada soltó bajo su aliento: «¿qué diablos?», la bestia acababa de obligarle a vestir su piel humana al entrar en un estado de pánico y sólo entonces comprendió lo que el lobo buscaba en el ordinario niño; no deseaba comerlo, devorarlo como al resto de los niños, no buscaba matarlo por el simple placer de hacerlo, no, quería más del humano, anhelaba poseerlo en todos los sentidos._

 _Los colores en su vista recuperaron la vivacidad y hasta que vio un vibrante color rojizo recordó lo que había sucedido. Recargado en la pared se encontraba Izuku al borde de la inconsciencia, parecía luchar para mantenerse despierto y temió que fuera capaz de entender lo que sus ojos veían en su delirio._

 _Se apresuró en levantarse y tomó el menudo cuerpo del niño en sus brazos para llevarle al sótano. Una vez abajo dejó al infante en el piso con bastante cuidado y se alejó para buscar algo._

 _—Maldición, maldición —susurró mientras buscaba en los cuadernos que había traído consigo desde la tierra de sus ancestros._

 _Hojeó con impaciencia cada cuaderno y libro mientras miraba al infante de reojo, su cuerpo sufría espasmos pero la sangre parecía haber disminuido, el flujo era más lento y moderado. Se apresuró en encontrar algo que le ayudara a mantenerlo con vida._

La magia nunca había sido una práctica de su preferencia, su gente la utilizaba como protección ante la vulnerabilidad que poseían: la mortalidad, _como si el ser más longevos que un humano no les fuera suficiente_ , y él simplemente detestaba eso porque aborrecía sentirse débil. Aunque debía admitir que era útil, crear ilusiones le venía perfecto en una ciudad tan ajetreada.

Tal vez si hubiera dominado la magia habría encontrado otro método, otra solución..., sacudió la cabeza, era demasiado tarde para ponerse a pensar en eso. El conjuro estaba hecho, había violado las leyes impuestas por el lobo alfa y el consejo de hechiceros del clan.

Había roto un tabú y tuvo que pagar por ello.

 _Poco o nada sabía de las intenciones de sus padres al visitarle ese día, ignoró por completo sus palabras y les hizo enfadar con el propósito de echarlos de ahí y alejarlos. Había sido su última oportunidad para regresar a sus tierras, con su gente y evitar el exilio, el abandono, sin embargo su provocación le dejó muy claro a sus padres que no tenía intenciones de retractarse._

 _Hombres lobo como él no poseían la habilidad de transformar a quienes lastimaban por una simple mordida, era necesario realizar un conjuro para ligar la esencia de la bestia en un cuerpo. Durante el medioevo fue una práctica muy común, más por venganza que por la búsqueda de aumentar su número ante la repentina cantidad de bajas en la tribu; la caza de lobos, vampiros, brujas y otros seres como ellos fue tenaz en ese tiempo._

 _Actualmente era un tabú, con la instauración de la Orden de Mikhail un par de siglos atrás se llevaron a cabo pactos que mantendrían la paz entre ellos y los humanos._

 _Pero en ese momento de angustia no pudo pensar en otra solución, tampoco pensó en las consecuencias, o más bien no quiso pensarlas. Si Izuku recuperaba la consciencia ¿cuánto sería capaz de recordar?, ¿recordaría el momento de su metamorfosis?, ¿el instante en que le hubo mordido?, ¿ese momento en que trataba de salvarle la vida?, ¿y si recordaba todo eso? Izuku le odiaría, le tendría miedo, probablemente ni una sola persona creería las palabras del niño al intentar acusarlo de ser un licántropo; le dirigiría una mirada llena de terror y desprecio. Quizá sólo debería dejar al infante morir desangrado y se ahorraría muchos problemas..., no, pensar en eso no le ayudaba en lo absoluto._

 _Mordió su propia muñeca hasta que saboreó el gusto metálico en su lengua, dejó caer gotas de su sangre sobre la mordedura en el hombro del chico y recitó palabras en una lengua antigua. Al terminar, tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron en la cima de la escalera del sótano._

 _—¡ **Wulfaz** (2), has roto el tabú! —escuchó desde arriba._

 _Con la boca manchada de sangre volteó a ver a quien había hablado y con horror abrió los ojos a más no poder. El consejo de hechiceros le miró y reprobó sus acciones. Entonces supo que sus padres los habían traído consigo, pretendían otorgarle el perdón y llevarle de vuelta con ellos si aceptaba pero como se había negado sólo quedaba el castigo._

 _Dos de los hechiceros bajaron por él, le agarraron de ambos brazos y le llevaron a la planta baja de esa casa que ni siquiera era suya, le obligaron a hincarse en el centro de la sala y colocaron grilletes en sus muñecas y cuello. Dos hombres más bajaron y tomaron al niño para dejarlo en el piso enfrente de él._

 _Seis hombres conformaban el consejo, tres de los cuales le mantenían encadenado._

 _—¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? —preguntó uno de los integrantes del consejo._

 _—Tu falta debería castigarse con la muerte —habló el más viejo del consejo —, no sólo has roto el pacto..., ¡sino que también has creado un **wulhfear**! —alzó la voz y apuntó a Izuku, el cual descansaba inconsciente en el suelo —, pero darte la muerte sería ser compasivo contigo._

 _El hombre se acercó a él, le tomó por la barbilla y le obligó a mover la cabeza hacia la derecha para observar con detenimiento la herida en su cara, sin previo aviso rozó la piel lacerada y le hizo quejarse de dolor._

 _—Dejaremos que el mundo sepa que estás solo —vio los ojos escarlata del hechicero bajo la sombra que producía la capucha de su túnica y no comprendió sus palabras hasta que sintió un corte en su espalda —, que tu cuerpo marcado sea prueba y recuerdo de tus pecados, **wulfaz**._

 _La piel de su espalda fue rasgada una y otra vez, con sus garras lobunas los integrantes del consejo cortaron su carne sin piedad. Las heridas escocieron y el ardor le hizo gritar, gruñir y retorcerse, podía sentir el instante en que sus zarpas se enterraban con violencia en su piel y cercenaban en un movimiento rápido y limpio su epidermis y músculos, percibía la sangre fluir, brotando de cada herida y bajando por su espalda, lamiéndole la piel y cayendo contra el piso, tiñendo los tablones._

 _La pérdida de sangre pronto le haría perder el conocimiento, su visión se hacía borrosa y por más que quisiera liberarse de sus ataduras no podía, los grilletes estaban hechos para sellar a la bestia adentro. Con dificultad observó al anciano, retrocedió un par de pasos y rodeó al niño en el suelo, vio cómo remangó las largas y anchas mangas de su túnica para exponer sus antebrazos tatuados con formas sinuosas, runas y palabras escritas en alemán gótico._

 _Alzó los brazos horizontalmente y colocó las palmas abiertas encima del pequeño cuerpo —¿Arriesgaste tu posición en la tribu por esto? —le miró con desdén y no pudo sostenerle la mirada pues otro zarpazo marcó su espalda —, eres un niño tan imprudente, **wulfaz**. _

_El hechicero mordió uno de sus dedos y con la sangre que brotó dibujó runas en la frente de Izuku, habló en la misma lengua en que él lo había hecho y siguió pintando marcas en el infante._

 _—El **wulhfear** no despertará hasta que el cuerpo madure y a ti, **warg** (3), se te permitirá decidir qué hacer —habló el anciano al terminar con el conjuro —. Diez años es todo lo que tendrás de tu gente, diez largos años para decidir quedarte o irte y cuando pase ese tiempo el **wulhfear** empezará a cazar, tú sabrás si es o no tu problema._

 _Con la garganta irritada fue incapaz de decir nada y solamente pudo observar al mayor dibujar círculos y runas en las paredes de la casa. Si la pérdida de sangre no le hacía desmayarse lo haría el dolor en su espalda._

 _—Será el ejército del arcángel el que te juzgue, **wulfaz** , a ti y a tus pecados._

 _Después de eso perdió el conocimiento y al despertar estaba solo en la casa, como si nada hubiera sucedido, Izuku no estaba y las ataduras tampoco. Incluso llegó a pensar que había sido una especie de visión o una pesadilla al ver que todo estaba intacto pero el dolor en la espalda y su abdomen le hicieron ver que todo fue real._

 _Vio su desnudo cuerpo frente al espejo, su piel estaba tatuada con desagradables heridas que ya habían cicatrizado, cortesía de los hechiceros supuso, corrían desde la base de su cuello hasta la mitad de su abdomen, horribles zarpazos que probablemente debieron hacerle después de que se desmayara, su espalda no lucía mejor. Enojado gruñó, farfulló cosas en lenguas antiguas y rompió el cristal donde se reflejaba de un puñetazo, algunos fragmentos del espejo se incrustaron en sus dedos y sangre chorreó por su antebrazo y la lámina de vidrio rota._

 _Era parte de las normas en la tribu, los exiliados eran marcados como reflejo del rechazo de su gente, de esa manera la Orden sabría que sus acciones eran ajenas a los deseos de la tribu._

 _«Eres un niño tan imprudente, **wulfaz** », recordó las palabras del anciano y se echó a reír, ¿qué esperaba de un chico de su edad?, impetuoso y egoísta, él tomaba todo lo que quería._

Le condenaron a vivir diez años en el olvido, un tiempo que le facilitaría evadir a la Orden de Mikhail. Fueron años durante los cuales no pudo estar con el muchacho de ojos verdes, años en los que los recuerdos le atormentaron, años en los cuales pensó que lo mejor sería irse de ahí y abandonar al chico a su suerte..., pero su maldita terquedad le hizo quedarse.

Esperó un año tras otro, se dedicó a dominar magia ilusoria y se preparó para llevarse al chico en cuanto el conjuro se rompiera, debía "limpiarlo", quitar los recuerdos de toda su vida y para ello tenía que matar a las personas que se le acercaran, quienes le influenciaron y le hicieron ser quien era. Eventualmente pasó lo impensable: Izuku notó la casa. Diario el muchacho pasaba y se detenía a observar en su dirección. Creyó que tal vez el conjuro se había roto así que empezó su plan matando a la chica que le acompañaba cada mañana.

Sin embargo el conjuro no se había desvanecido, o al menos no en su totalidad. Izuku no lo recordaba, no sabía quién era y a pesar de que le enfadó ese hecho pudo aprovecharlo para continuar con su plan; tenía que admitir que le sorprendían las capacidades del consejo de hechiceros, habían bloqueado el incidente de su mordida de la memoria del pecoso así como la cicatriz en su cuerpo. Fingir que no sabía de su aparente amnesia fue sencillo pero mantener la casa intacta no, debía cambiar el acónito tan pronto empezaba a marchitarse.

 _Joder_ , su consciencia humana estaba despertando, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y por momentos el ambiente recuperaba sus colores vibrantes.

Respiraba de manera entrecortada, sus jadeos eran roncos y el cuerpo le pesaba. El _wulhfear_ le miraba desde abajo, feroz, su hirsuto pelaje albino estaba sucio, manchado con sangre propia y ajena, más de la segunda que de la primera. Apenas le había hecho daño, consiguió rasgar su espalda y uno de sus costados sin embargo lograrlo le costó un brazo dislocado y una pierna herida. Era ridículo, la diferencia entre sus habilidades era absurda.

Él sólo era más salvaje, ¿cómo es que no podía tocarle siquiera?

Clavó su mirada escarlata en la carmesí del otro y se burló de sí mismo otra vez. Así no era como debieron suceder las cosas.

Aulló antes de volver a enfrentarse al lobo blanco. El más bajo se alzó en sus patas traseras y bloqueó su brazo derecho con su propio brazo izquierdo, le agarró fuertemente y abrió el hocico para morderle el cuello con ferocidad. La mordida fue violenta y se quejó por el dolor pero aprovechó ese momento para incrustar sus dientes en su hombro. El _wulhfear_ cerró con más fuerza la quijada, percibió su sangre brotar y los caninos del lobo enterrándose lentamente en su carne, cada vez más profundo.

Agarró al más bajo por la cerviz y tiró del cuero para intentar quitárselo de encima pero el otro no cedió en lo más mínimo, en lugar de eso le empujó hasta que su pierna lastimada se venció y le llevó de nuevo contra el suelo. Trató de morder al albino pero éste se lo impidió, agarrándolo de la quijada y obligándole a girar la cabeza; luchó por liberarse de él pero con dos extremidades heridas no podía hacer mucho.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver al _wulhfear_ , bramó y le enseñó las fauces mientras rugía contra su cara. Sus enormes dientes estaban pintados con sangre que le pertenecía y también trozos de su carne colgaban de su hocico. Podía ver cómo se mofaba de él, era obvio que el otro lo disfrutaba y no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquél muchacho de gafas había visto la misma expresión en la bestia.

 _¿Es así como va a terminar?,_ bufó al borde de la muerte, su cuerpo estaba tapizado en mordeduras y desgarres en su cuero, la carne y músculos expuestos le producían ardor y poco a poco sus miembros empezaron a entumecerse. Con la consciencia del lobo cada vez más aturdida intentó hablar mas de su garganta no salieron nada más que gruñidos animales que no eran nada parecidos a palabras. Jadeó fuertemente y el ritmo de su respiración se aceleró al ver cómo el otro se alzaba otra vez en sus patas traseras, vehemente la bestia blanca se precipitó sobre su abdomen y lo último que escuchó y sintió fue su carne siendo destrozada y sus huesos ser fracturados, doblándose hasta perforar sus pulmones.

 **.**

* * *

 _(1) Wulhfear, mezcla entre el proto-indoeuropeo wulhwaz (lobo) y el irlandés fear (hombre)._

 _(2) Wulfaz, en pocas palabras proto-germánico de lobo._

 _(3) Warg, significa hombre malvado o forajido (quien también era llamado "lobo" en la sociedad escandinava)._


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

El viento azotaba con violencia las ventanas de los edificios y los árboles cedían ante su fuerza doblándose, una tormenta caía sobre la ciudad y entre el desastre, en las desoladas calles, varios vehículos blindados se abrieron paso: tres todoterreno de carrocería color negro. No llevaban insignias ni nada que pudiera identificarles o relacionarles con alguna organización por lo que las personas que llegaron a ver los vehículos desde adentro de sus locales o sus casas se quedaron en el interior de los inmuebles, observando en silencio y con miedo.

Los motores de las bestias metálicas callaron y del vehículo que iba al frente bajaron dos personas de la cabina. El que bajó del lado del conductor tenía el cabello ligeramente largo de color rojo e iris del mismo color, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho; quien se encontraba en el lado del copiloto tenía el cabello corto, de dos colores: rojo a la izquierda, blanco a la derecha, sus pupilas también eran de diferente color, la izquierda era turquesa mientras que la derecha era gris, casualmente también tenía una cicatriz en el rostro sólo que ésta era de una quemadura y abarcaba gran parte del lado izquierdo de su cara. El de cabello bicolor rodeó el frente del vehículo y se detuvo a la derecha del pelirrojo, al lado del cual lucía muy joven, no sólo porque era un poco más bajo sino que sus facciones eran las de un adolescente.

Estaban bajo la lluvia, sus uniformes que consistían en una gorra, una camisa y un pantalón de color azul índigo con detalles en tonos dorados se mojaron y aparentaban ser de un color más oscuro debido a la humedad. Vestían botas militares encima del pantalón, en sus cinturones cargaban con varias armas enfundadas y en el cuello utilizaban un collar con una cruz de plata. El muchacho de mirada contrastante alzó la mano e hizo una señal para que las personas en las otras camionetas desabordaran los vehículos.

—¿Hueles eso? —el pelirrojo hizo una mueca, mostrando sus dientes singularmente puntiagudos, visiblemente disgustado por el olor que percibía.

Asintió con la cabeza —Si nosotros lo percibimos es probable que la magia se esté debilitando y...

—Nuestro _wulfaz_ está lejos o está muerto —completó el de mirada escarlata.

Ahora el de cabello bermejo hizo una seña y los hombres que bajaron se movilizaron, utilizaban uniformes iguales a los suyos, pero sin detalles de oro, iban armados con pistolas, rifles y escopetas; ocho rodearon la casa y dos avanzaron hacia la puerta principal.

Desde la acera los líderes de la operación observaron atentamente los movimientos de sus subordinados. Ambos se percataron de la cantidad de plantas en el jardín, algunas con sus flores violáceas resplandecientes y otras totalmente apagadas, muertas. El acónito era una planta conocida por sus propiedades venenosas y su capacidad para facilitar la creación de fuertes ilusiones, sin embargo sólo era efectiva por un período de tiempo corto. Hacía más sencillo el conjurar ilusiones cuando no se contaba con la experiencia suficiente.

Los hombres en el pórtico derribaron la puerta maltrecha y al instante en que entraron llamaron a sus líderes, se miraron entre ellos y atendieron el llamado. Al llegar al pórtico el pelirrojo cubrió su nariz y boca con una mano, el olor era más intenso en el interior de la casa. Con cautela pasaron el umbral y ambos hombres se sorprendieron por lo que había frente a ellos: un enorme lobo blanco.

—¡ _Wulhfear_! —soltó el de mirada escarlata —, pero ¿cómo? —confundido miró a la criatura, la cual les daba la espalda en ese momento.

Sonidos viscosos invadieron la habitación y apesar de que la lluvia caía con premura y el viento gritaba, en los oídos de ambos coroneles esos ruidos resonaron con claridad: estaba comiendo algo... o alguien. Se adentraron más en la casa y se prepararon para desenfundar sus armas. El suelo de madera crujió bajo sus pisadas y se detuvieron al ver el pelaje de la bestia erizarse, advirtiendo la presencia de ambos.

La albina criatura se giró, sus belfos estaban llenos de sangre y su blanquecino pelaje también, en su hombro izquierdo traía una mordedura sangrante que comenzaba a secarse y en el costado de su abdomen un zarpazo que había rebanado parte de su masa muscular. El _wulhfear_ clavó su mirada en ambos hombres, gruñó ligeramente y sus retinas carmesí resplandecieron de un color jade por una fracción de segundo.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el de apariencia más joven.

—No lo sé, Bakugou debería estar aquí —respondió desconcertado el más alto.

La bestia se acercó más y el volumen de sus gruñidos aumentó. El de ojos carmesí desenfundó su arma y apuntó al híbrido con ésta.

—Kirishima, ¡espera! —pidió el más bajo.

—¡¿Qué?!, Todoroki... —el mirada escarlata le miró de reojo sin bajar el arma.

El de cabello corto le hizo una seña para que observara con cuidado al licántropo y al hacerlo bajó la guardia. El lobo carraspeó, el color de sus pupilas se alternó entre un tono esmeralda y uno carmesí, tosió varias veces y ambos comprendieron que cambiaría de piel. Escupió sangre y vísceras mezcladas con su saliva y pronto una mano humana salió de su hocico. La metamorfosis fue menos ruidosa de lo que esperaron, en cuanto las manos de su alter-ego humano tocaron el suelo la figura lobuna desapareció, desvaneciándose en el aire. El cambio normalmente les aliviaría —al evitar enfrentarse con tan temible criatura— pero ver su apariencia humana sólo les perturbó.

Frente a ellos estaba un joven, un chico de no más de dieciséis años de cabello alborotado verdoso, con pecas en sus mejillas y de cuerpo delgado; sin ropa que le cubriera tembló y se abrazó a sí mismo buscando un poco de calor. Kirishima lucía más preocupado por el hecho de que el _wulhfear_ era apenas un muchacho de quince años. El chico ignoró por completo al par de hombres frente a él y volteó a su izquierda, sobre su hombro, para encontrarse con el cadáver del hombre lobo, su rostro se torció en una mueca horrorizada y reptó hacia él hasta quedar a la altura de su cabeza.

Mientras observaban al chico acercarse al cuerpo inerte del licántropo la apariencia de la casa cambió. Los limpios y pardos muros se opacaron más y se llenaron de manchas de humedad, poco a poco figuras como círculos y runas trazados con sangre aparecieron, los tablones del piso cambiaron a un color rojizo y la habitación se inundó de un hedor putrefacto que sin duda provenía de los cuerpos desmembrados que surgieron en la sala.

—Qué desagradable —expresó el de cabello bicolor, _así que esto quería ocultar con tanto empeño_.

Su compañero de cabello bermejo no le quitó la mirada de encima al muchacho y supo que sería problemático. Los hombres que esperaban en el pórtico entraron con sigilo y Todoroki alzó la mano izquierda para hacer una seña indicándoles que registraran la casa, ambos asintieron y comenzaron su trabajo.

El cuerpo del licántropo de pelaje marrón estaba lleno de heridas, las más graves estaban en su cuello, su pierna derecha y en su pecho, en éste último había un enorme agujero que dejaba expuestas sus entrañas así como su fracturada caja torácica. El más bajo notó que algo faltaba y desenfundó su arma por precaución, alcanzó a percibir algunas cicatrices entre el abundante pelo de la criatura e inspeccionó el cuerpo, en el estómago habían marcas viejas escondidas bajo el pelo y en su cabeza, en su pómulo izquierdo había un zarpazo que bajaba hasta la mandíbula, era Katsuki, o lo fue.

Levantó la mirada y vio al chico, éste tenía un gesto aterrorizado que le decía que definitivamente no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero era mejor no arriesgarse, alzó la mano derecha y apuntó al chico con el arma.

—¡Todoroki, ¿qué haces?! —Kirishima se acercó a él y le sostuvo del brazo, intentando hacer que lo bajara.

—¿Es de tu estirpe? —preguntó sin dejar de mirar al chico, quien permanecía ajeno a ellos.

—¿Qué...?, ¡no, por supuesto que no!

—¿Entonces? —giró la cabeza y miró fijamente al más alto.

Si lo dejaban vivir corrían peligro, era posible que volviera a transformarse y quién sabe cuántas veces lo había hecho ya, si cambiaba y era la tercera vez sería más difícil matarle e intentar regresarlo a su piel humana sería inútil.

—¿No pretendes interrogarlo? —se escuchaba desesperado.

Sí, lo consideró, sin embargo era obvio que el _wulhfear_ había matado al exiliado lobo alfa que era Katsuki Bakugou, muy probablemente habían peleado y al ser más fuerte devoró su corazón. Miró al chico, estaba bastante perturbado por la escena frente a sus ojos, ¿sería consciente de lo que había sucedido?

—¿Tú no crees que él haya hecho esto?

La pregunta incomodó al de cabello rojizo, le evadió la mirada y al ver el cadáver del licántropo le respondió: —El _wulhfear_ lo hizo, él no lo sabe.

Debía admitir que sentía algo de envidia por la lealtad que se profesaban los hombres lobo, aún cuando no se conocían en lo más mínimo había una fuerte conexión entre ellos.

Suspiró resignado y bajó el arma —Bien, tú ganas.

Kirishima pretendió agradecerle pero le pidió que no lo hiciera. Si se veía en la necesidad de levantar el arma lo haría.

El pelirrojo se hincó a un lado del chico de pecas el cual se sobresaltó y se echó para atrás totalmente asustado, sólo entonces ambos hombres se percataron de sus ojos escarlatas.

—Cálmate, no te haré nada —mostró sus palmas al chico sin acercarlas a él —, ya está todo bien ¿de acuerdo?

El menor le dirigió una mirada desconcertada y se encogió en su lugar, Todoroki notó que el chico desconfiaba del pelirrojo pero continuó observando en silencio.

Era la primera vez que hacían algo como esto, probablemente si el general se enteraba les recriminaría por hacer cosas innecesarias y temerarias. Quienes eran parte de la Orden de Mikhail no eran más que exterminadores, el dialogar no estaba considerado dentro de su modus operandi, así que como no sabía de qué manera se desarrollarían las cosas mantuvo el arma en su mano.

Izuku Midoriya era su nombre, tenía quince años, iba en tercero de secundaria y estaba próximo a graduarse para ingresar a la preparatoria, vivía solo con su madre y Katsuki era su vecino; conseguir esa información le tomó al menos una hora al de filosa dentadura. Era bastante admirable sin duda.

—¿Cómo conociste a Bakugou? —preguntó Kirishima.

Izuku no parecía ser consciente de algunas cosas y no estaba seguro si lo hacía a propósito. ¿Sabía que Katsuki era el licántropo que yacía muerto a su lado?, cuando cambió de piel se acercó a él como si lo supiera, sin embargo ante las preguntas de su compañero respondía como si en realidad no tuviera conocimiento alguno de ello.

—¿Katsuki? —su voz estaba rota, apenas podía hablar —Kacchan..., él... —titubeó, sus ojos rojizos se movieron una y otra vez como si quisiera reconocer ese lugar, por momentos lo vio enfocarse en los cadáveres que había en la sala y pensó lo peor —, él... —repitió y su mirada navegó de nuevo por la habitación hasta que volvió a quedarse fija en un lugar, siguió la trayectoria y al fondo a su derecha vio el cuerpo inerte de una mujer, los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas y repentinamente gritó mientras agarraba su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¡Midoriya, calma! —el bermejo se apresuró en intentar tranquilizarlo, le tomó de las muñecas y le obligó a que le mirara.

—¡Él lo hizo! —alzó la voz, áspera, aguda y quebrada, se veía devastado —, ¡él lo hizo! —gruesos caminos de lágrimas mancharon su piel.

En sus pupilas encarnadas Todoroki vio cosas que sólo él podía entender; Kirishima que era innato, que había nacido como un hombre lobo jamás comprendería el horror, la ira, la desolación que expresaban los ojos de aquel muchacho. Lo vio llorar frente al hombre y volvió a levantar el arma contra el chico, al verlo revivió el dolor, el coraje y la impotencia que sintió tiempo atrás. Él no lo quiso, nadie le preguntó, se vio obligado a vivir así cargando una pena que jamás fue culpa suya. Puso su dedo índice sobre el gatillo y entornó los ojos mientras veía con pesar al chico.

Kirishima volteó a verle para pedirle ayuda —Todoroki, ¿qué haces? —pero lo encontró apuntando al chico una vez más.

Él no lo entendía y quizá nunca lo haría, él no fue humano. La mirada perturbada de Izuku se dirigió a él y por un instante le figuró ver una sonrisa en sus temblorosos y agrietados labios. Lo que habría dado para que alguien hubiera hecho lo mismo por él tiempo atrás, antes de que fuera irreversible. Ninguno de los dos había elegido esto, ese chico Izuku no lucía mucho más joven que él y en un delirio pensó que si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra forma ambos serían buenos conocidos.

Pero nada sucedía como uno quería. Ese chico no había elegido ser un licántropo así como él tampoco había escogido ser lo que era.

Sin dejar de ver al menor a los ojos tentó el gatillo y sin importar las protestas del más alto accionó el mecanismo.

Bajo la lluvia ambos coroneles observaron a sus subordinados limpiar el área, en la casa había una considerable cantidad de restos humanos, en especial dentro de las bolsas negras de plástico que se encontraban en el sótano, probablemente algunos pertenecían a las personas de las cuales descubrieron sus cabezas; también había libros de conjuros y varios círculos con runas en diferentes partes además del pentagrama invertido dibujado en el piso, ninguno de los dos sabía para qué servía ese pentagrama aunque el de cabello bicolor estaba seguro de haberlo visto antes en alguna parte.

Pronto salieron varios hombres con camillas, cargando con los cuerpos del licántropo y el joven _wulhfear_ , los dos estaban cubiertos con sábanas y lentamente se tiñeron de sangre. Observaban desde el jardín, donde el acónito empezaba a marchitarse, las camillas pasaron frente a ellos y Kirishima no alzó la mirada en un solo momento.

—Esto es lo que hacemos Kirishima —cruzó los brazos atrás de su espalda y siguió con la mirada la camilla donde llevaban el cadáver del chico de cabello quebrado —, esta es nuestra tarea —volteó a su derecha y alzó la cabeza para ver al pelirrojo.

El más alto no respondió y le miró afligido.

En su vehículo llevaban ambos cadáveres en la parte trasera y mientras Kirishima manejaba él revisaba los cuadernos y libros que había en el sótano. Había conjuros y hechizos de magia antigua escritos en alemán gótico que difícilmente podía leer, también había anotaciones hechas a mano en letra de carta que suponía eran de Katsuki, algunas podía leerlas, otras no porque estaban en lenguas antiguas que sólo conocían los hombres lobo. Pasó varias hojas hasta que encontró el pentagrama invertido que estaba en la casa.

 _¿Con que eso era?_ , sonrió melancólico, Katsuki debía querer al chico para buscar borrar su memoria a pesar del odio que pudiera acarrear con ello.

Izuku Midoriya sólo había sido un chico desafortunado..., uno al que le había evitado su crudo destino y que fue apreciado de una manera muy singular, era una pena que muriera sin saberlo.

 **.**

* * *

 _Temo que esto no es lo que esperaban de Carne Cruda, ¿no?, y bueno, me gustaría decirles que yo tampoco esperaba esto pero sería una mentira._

 _Al principio Carne Cruda iba a ser más corto e incluso planeaba poner algo de... ¿zoofilia/bestialismo? (¿puedo llamarlo así?), la historia tenía menos trama y tenía el propósito de hacer algo más atrevido porque... bueno, no he escrito nada con esa temática. Tampoco tenía un final como tal porque lo que había visualizado era que Izuku quedara "atrapado" para estar con Katsuki. Sin embargo cuando la trama se me salió de las manos (cuando les dije que mi propósito inicial había cambiado) supe que la idea que tenía al principio no iba a cascar en lo absoluto en la historia o al menos de una forma que me dejara satisfecha. Así que... tomó el rumbo que han visto. Cuando mis intenciones cambiaron sabía de antemano el final que quería lo único que me faltaba construir de manera adecuada era el cómo iba a llegar a eso._

 _Sinceramente, Carne Cruda tiene cierta inspiración en la serie Hemlock Grove, y la metamorfosis del hombre lobo es simplemente igual, creo (digo creo porque en realidad no sé cómo es la metamorfosis del lobo al hombre). Así que si están un poco curiosos sobre cómo luce la transformación dense una vuelta por YouTube —risas—, y bueno, obviamente elimino la transformación a un lobo como tal, me gustan más los hombres lobo antropomórficos._

 _Sé que no hay tanto KatsuDeku como les hubiera gustado pero en realidad no vi la necesidad de poner tantas escenas por el tipo de trama que tenía. De hecho lo poco que puse aún siento que está un poco fuera de lugar. Y al final no fue tan yaoi/bl como se hubiera esperado, lo siento. Pido perdón por haberles ilusionado, supongo._

 _También sé que les hubiera gustado verlos juntos y créanme que exploré esa posibilidad, maquiné ideas durante toda una semana sobre el rumbo que podía tomar si cambiaba el final y aunque eran interesantes porque entonces tendría que explorar lo que era la Orden de Mikhail, y qué eran Kirishima y Todoroki y otras cosas más, al final no me convenció. Porque en realidad dejaría de ser lo que había pensado para Carne Cruda, porque la historia solamente se centraba en Izuku y Katsuki, más en el primero que en el segundo. Yo sólo quería contarles la historia de un chico desafortunado que conoció a un hombre lobo, el cual terminó enamorándose de él y con tal de tenerlo hizo cosas desagradables para poder pasar su vida juntos._

 _Así que bueno... eso es todo. Creo que quería decir más cosas pero al final... ya no lo recuerdo._

 _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, cariño y lágrimas que le han dado a esta historia. Ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí algo con tantas palabras —risas—. Me sorprende bastante que sea tan popular porque aún sigue siendo una historia muy experimental para mí y que tenga tanto cariño a pesar del tipo de trama y género que es... es increíble._

 _Leo todos sus comentarios pero como la historia no había terminado no podía contestar a varios de ellos. Me disculpo otra vez si esto no es lo que esperaban._

 _Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia._


End file.
